Rivalidades del pasado
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: un pasado que enfrentar, viejos amigos, viejas rivalidades se aran presente un torneo, un ser osuro que desafia sus habilidades y los lazos de amistad se haran a prueba ¿Sera rivalidad o Romance? katy/Rod shadow/coral...el final se acerca
1. Prologo

Capítulo I

Tokio

En una ciudad de Tokio e llevaba a cabo una reunión de los antiguo consejo de una de las 4 ciudades que se encontraban dispersas en diferentes partes de la tierra

Señor: debemos encontrar a mi sucesor mi tiempo aquí se está acabando-dijo un anciano frente al comité

Flamie: señor es ridículo usted es el único que puede regir la ciudad-ordeno golpeando la mesa con su puño

Señor: Recuerda que no soy inmortal eh regido y protegido esta ciudad por 50 años-dijo dando la espalda al comité

Aquea: es verdad no es más joven ni nosotros, recuerda que el consejo está constituido por los ancianos –hablo una mujer de 30 años

Terra: es verdad, nosotros también buscaremos a nuestros sucesores pero aun no es nuestro tiempo-dijo una mujer de la misma edad que la anterior

Señor: así es por eso ordeno que llamen a los mejores peleadores, incluso lo que están dispersos, en especial aquellos que estuvieron bajo nuestro cargo hace 10 años atrás-ordeno al comité

Brox: se refiere al escuadrón DELTA no es así-dijo un lobo de edad

Señor: así es en especial a ellos, de los 100 peleadores solo uno tomara mi lugar-dijo observando al comité por su decisión

Flamie: sugiere que el mando lo tome un niño que estuvo en entrenamiento hace 8 años atrás-dijo asombrado

Señor: una mente joven posee más ideas que una vieja-dijo observándolo-pero-replico-sin peros-golpeo la mesa-se realizara el torneo en el festival que se hará dentro de una semana avisen a todos los súbditos, el torneo se llevara aquí en el dojo del antiguo consejo, Brox avisa a los peleadores que se encuentran dispersos-ordeno el solo asintió-nos reuniremos dentro de una semana en el torneo- el comité asintió y se fueron retirando

Señor: Brox no olvides a ningún peleador-lo observo detenidamente

Brox: esta muy interesado en ese escuadrón o me equivoco señor

Señor: si en especial en ellos-afirmo

Brox: pero no es solo mejor llamar a solo ese escuadrón-sugirió

Señor: NO quiero presenciar si uno de ellos es el indicado, para eso es el torneo veremos si llegan hasta el final

Brox: entiendo, pero existe rivalidad dentro del grupo en especial con respecto al otro-menciono

Señor: será rivalidad-sonrió dejando intrigado a su consejero- ya lo sabremos cuando se encuentren-comento

Brox: sí señor, con su permiso-dio una reverencia y se retiro

Señor: esto solo es el comienzo cuna catástrofe se hará presente falta poco y hay que darse prisa-dijo observando la ciudad

Stacion Square

Ya había pasado varios meses desde la pelea con luria, el caos y la destrucción que había causado en la ciudad y sus alrededores dio paso a mejores infraestructuras y recreaciones estaba en su mejor época a pesar de las pérdidas que existieron en la pelea, tiendas, bares y cantidades de locales que ahora estaban en pie.

Pero a pesar del tiempo muchas cosas me intrigaban aun de la última pelea con luria, aun estaban en mi mente y lo último que había dicho Luria antes de terminar desintegrada en mi último ataque

Inicio del Flash

Luria: podrás eliminarme pero recuerda no soy la única que te busca-dijo de manera orgullosa-muchas cosas ocurrirán, viejas heridas se abrirán, las rivalidades se harán presente y no podrás evitarlo-me dijo con burla

Katy: ah que te refieres-la observe tenía esa sonrisa macabra marcada en su rostro

Luria: Recuerda esto es solo el comienzo jajajaj-fue lo último que se escuchado antes de la explosión

Fin del Flash

Katy: esto es solo el comienzo-repetí aquellas palabras mientras me encontraba sentada observando la ventana como caían las hojas lentamente anunciando el invierno-a que se refería con solo es el comienzo-pensé

Coral: hey despierta, llamando tierra a katy-movía su mano enfrente mío

Katy: ah...que...que pasa coral

Pinckaii: estas muy distraída sucede algo

Katy: ahh no estoy bien, no se preocupen-ellas se miraron extrañadas

Coral: segura pareces algo preocupada-me insistió

Katy: estoy bien

Pinckaii: no nos engañas-me dijo seriamente

Katy: uff...solo pensaba por lo que había pasado con luria, pero presiento que algo va suceder pero no se qué exactamente

Coral: si algo pasa estamos para ayudar-sonrió con su pequeña hija en brazos

Katy: si tienes razón, es mejor que vaya-me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta

Pinckaii: te vas, tienes algo planeado eh-me dijo de forma divertida

Katy: jeje iré al dojo por unas cosa que deje, nos veremos después-me despedí y cerré la puerta me encamine al dojo no se encontraba lejos de donde me encontraba, no tarde en llegar

Katy: ah que es esto-observe un sobre y lo levante observe detenidamente el sobre y observe el sello-pero si es….

Continuara………………….


	2. El viaje

Capítulo II

En Stacion Square

Katy: pero si es del antiguo consejo- me sorprendí al ver el sello, entre al dojo y me dirigí al salón lo deje sobre la mesa-hace tiempo que no voy ahí y ahora esto-observe el sobre, no tuve más opción que abrir el sobre y leí cada palabra escrita-un torneo-susurre seguí leyendo-para escoger al nuevo sucesor de la ciudad de Tokio, su presencia es obligatoria el torneo se llevara a cabo en el dojo de los antiguos dentro de una semana en Tokio en el festival del guerrero lo esperamos atte. El antiguo consejo-decía la carta

Katy: mm no puede rehusarme, tendré que participar

En otro lugar

: un torneo eh – sonrió -será interesante volver a ver a mi antiguo escuadrón reunido, ahora veremos cuál de los dos es el mejor –sonrió

En la ciudad de Tokio

: Que bien será una reunión-decía con alegría-ya quiero que empiece el torneo

En dojo de los antiguos

Brox: señor l todos los peleadores han confirmado sus invitaciones del torneo incluido ellos-dijo seriamente

Señor: bien-dijo levemente

Brox: señor perdóneme mi intromisión que tiene en especial aquellos peleadores del escuadrón-pregunto intrigado

Señor: ese escuadrón se puede decir que son los mejores que eh visto además de formar parte del escuadrón DELTA cuando solo tenían 8 años de edad

Brox: pero para estar en ese rango deben tener al menos

Señor: el doble de edad que tenían-cito-lo sé sus actitudes son buenas ahora veremos cuál de todos ellos será el vencedor

En Stacion Square

Coral: te irás-me dijo sorprendida al verme con una mochila en colgada en mi espalda

Katy: si me iré a Tokio por unos días-les dije, se miraron sorprendidos

Shadow: a Tokio-recalco

Katy: así es –afirme-solicitan que participe allá-le di la carta

Sword: ya veo- dijo observando la carta

Pinckaii: pues hay que ir-dijo ilusionada

Todos: QUE ¡-dijimos sorprendidos

Pinckaii: será divertido ir de vacaciones aunque sea unos días-recalco

Sword: mm tu qué dices shadow-lo observo

Shadow: será entretenido ir –sugirió

Coral: si habrá un torneo será interesante ver sus técnicas de pelea-agrego

Pinckaii: ustedes con sus peleas. Y que aremos con los pequeños-comento

Coral. Ya que será un viaje por que no le pedimos a mi madre que los cuide por unos días-sugirió

Sword: Suena bien –agrego-y los chicos

Alex/Emily: queremos ir-dijeron saliendo de la nada con mirada duplicadora

Katy: pues parece que está decidido-dije al observar a los pequeños

Shadow: bien iremos a Tokio-dijo decidido

Alex/Emily: siiiiiiii -decían emocionados-podemos llevar a Eva-pregunto Emily shadow asintió-que bien vamos Alex avisarle-y se fueron

Pasaron 2 días y al fin llegamos a Tokio nos dirigimos a una aldea cercana a la ciudad llena de arboles y tranquilidad bueno así lo recordaba

Pero ahora parecía una ciudad oculta entre el espeso del bosque llena de tiendas y bares

Sin perder la tradición de pelea y combate que se genero desde muchos milenios atras

Pinckaii: wooooo que lindo es-dijo observando la entrada del lugar

Sword: parece que habrá una especie de fiesta-pregunto mientras entrabamos a la aldea observamos el lugar decorado las calles llenas de decoraciones y tiendas, gran cantidad de gente en el lugar

Katy: parece que es el festival del guerrero –dije al observar las decoraciones del lugar

Alex: festival-pregunto

Shadow: el festival que da el inicio del nuevo año-confirmo, solo asentí

Pinckaii: pues hay muchas cosas que ver-dijo observando los puestos

Coral: pues aquí dice que se llevara a cabo el inicio del festival dentro de 2 días en el dojo de los antiguos-leyó un panfleto-que también habrá un torneo que durara 5 días y la presentación del ganador en el último día del festival en un baile-dijo ilusionada

Alex: un baile, pues no pienso bailar-dijo cruzando de brazos

Eva: será divertido bailar-dijo agarrándole de los brazos para ponerse a girar junto con el

Emily: miren-dijo señalando el lugar-hablando de baile están mostrando una allá-señale el escenario que se encontraba en la calle de la aldea

Eva: hay que ver-dijo halando a Alex del brazo un poco mareado por las vueltas, nosotros solo los seguimos para ver

Katy: ahh. Pero si es

Continuara…………..


	3. Amigos Distantes

Capitulo 3

En la aldea

En el centro de la aldea se realizaba un baile tradicional que reflejaba la rapidez y la agilidad en batalla también llamada el baile de espadas lleno de color y acrobacia mucha gente observaba el baile admirados por la precisión que realizaban los bailarines y en especial la que iba en el centro

Eva/Emily: ah que interesante-mientras observaban maravilladas por el baile que se presenciaba en esos momentos llenos de movimientos de pelea pero a la vez sensuales la gente se veía maravillada por ver tan espectacular baile. Observe de nuevo al escenario los bailarines eran conocidos los mismo que conocí cuando era pequeña cuando estudiaba aquí en la academia pero mi mirada se fijo más en la bailarina que iba en el medio a los que los chicos le decían halagos

Katy: ah pero si es Lina-susurre sorprendida al ver que era ella la atracción mayor por sus movimientos y agilidad con la espada, causando que la gente observara fascinada- impresionante, que bien baila, !que linda es ¡-la gente gritaba y aplaudía cuando termino el baile

Coral: que impresionante- sin duda-le contesto pinckaii mientras aplaudían

Lina: gracias, gracias-decía mientras observaba a cada uno de los presentes que aplaudía por el magnífico baile que había realizado, hasta que me ubico entre la multitud-ah pero si es ¡HEY! Chicos no les importa guardar todo los veré después-dijo saliendo del escenario sin poder dejar que sus amigos se quejaran de su decisión- Katy- grito captando la atención de todos nosotros

Shadow: la conoces- me pregunto extrañado yo solo asentí

Lina: wiiiiiiiii amiga- me abrazo-cuanto tiempo sin verte- mientras me hacia girar al sujetar mis manos

Katy: es verdad, es bueno verte, si que te ves bien-le dije después de quedar mareada por tantas vueltas

Lina:! yo¡ y tú que ehh-de manera pervertida – mira cuantos has cambiado, no te veía desde que éramos niñas-me sonrió-ah y ellos quienes son-me pregunto al ver amigos detrás míos

Katy: son mis amigos te los presento ellas son coral y pinckaii-las señales a cada uno

Coral/pinckaii: hola es un gusto, ellos son Emily, Alex y Eva-los presento pinckaii-hola-saludaron los pequeños

Katy: ellos son shadow y Sword-se los presente

Shadow/Sword: hola-saludaron cortésmente

Lina: vaya-los observo detenidamente- que lindos están tus amiguitos eh-dijo de manera pervertida

Katy: ya empezó –pensé-Lina espera-pero ya no estaba conmigo-ah donde est-me di vuelta y estaba enfrente de los dos saludándoles de forma coqueta

Lina: es un gusto soy Lina the scormer-se presento con un guiño a los chicos

Coral: perdona amiga pero ellos son nuestros-dijo de forma desafiante mientras abrazaba cada uno a su chico

Lina: que pena-dijo de forma desilusionada-ni modo en otro momento será-dijo de forma despreocupada y divertida

Katy: no ah cambiado en nada uff-con una gotita en la cabeza

Lina: eh hay que ir al dojo –dijo saltando de alegría-vamos deben estar los demás allá-me dijo jalándome del brazo

Katy: eh espera aun tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos no crees-le dije

Lina: mmm es verdad-dijo poniendo un dedo en el mentón de forma pensativa

Shadow: ella siempre es así-me susurro desconcertado por su actitud

Katy: jejeje si así es ella-reí tontamente

Lina: ya se-dijo felizmente- vengan pondrán quedarse en el dojo-dijo sujetándome del brazo mientras saltaba por todo el lugar

Coral: que alegre es hehehe

Pinckaii: demasiado diría yo-mientras recorría una gotita por su frente mientras los demás asentían

Lina: deseen prisa-dijo ya a 9 metros de distancia de donde estaban los demás

Ellos: como se fue tan rápido-dijeron sorprendido mientras ella daba marcha al dojo mientras me jalaba-hey esperen-gritaron poniéndose en marcha

Alex: ese lugar debe de estar bastante lejos- dijo observado el sendero en que íbamos caminando hacia el dojo-hemos caminado como casi una hora-dijo preocupado

Lina: mmm enserio-dijo despistadamente-no me había dado cuenta-respondió de forma burlesca

Katy: sin duda no ha cambiado nada-pensé seguía siendo la misma chica que había conocido cuando era niña esa actitud de despistada, coqueta y divertida – no te preocupes Alex no falta mucho-le dije

Shadow: segura este lugar es bastante frondoso para que haya una casa-dijo observando al alrededor

Lina: déjame explicarte galán, aquí las casas no están a simple vista además ya estamos fuera de la zona donde hay casa-recalco

Sword: eh pero entonces quiere decir que no hemos pasado-dijo pensativo

Lina: en realidad no guapo-le dijo coquetamente

Pinckaii/coral: si sigue así no llegara a la noche-susurraron mientras observaban a Lina

Katy: déjeme explicarles de aquí para adelante son dojos cada dojo abarcan muchas hectáreas que son utilizadas para entrenamiento-les explique

Lina: sin mencionar que también está el territorio donde los peleadores convocados al torneo pueden entrenar-dijo soñadoramente-y al dojo donde nos dirigimos tiene excelente vista para poder verlos-dijo radiando de alegría

Katy: recuerda que no los podrás ver por que también tienes que entrenar-le dije sacándola de sus dulces sueños

Lina: eres mala-dijo tristemente-no me arruines mis ilusiones-dijo melancólicamente

Coral: entraras al torneo también-pregunto sorprendida

Lina: si porque- pregunto

Pinckaii: es que no se nota que seas una peleadora-dijo observandola

Lina: ah-dijo observandose ella misma-de que hablas por ser linda y coqueta no quiere decir que no sea peladora-dijo sonriente

?: linda y coqueta Porque lo dices, ni si quiera llegas a eso-se escucho al alrededor

Shadow: quien dijo eso-observando el lugar- salga de inmediato-ordeno solo el viento hacia eco por las hojas moviendose a nuestro alrededor

Lina: vuélvelo a decir en mi cara pajarraca-dijo furiosa observando en la punta del arbol que se encontraba añl frente de nosotros

?: Ahora veras-salió de su escondite furiosa poniéndose enfrente de Lina- vuélvelo a decir ardilla de quinta-dijo frente a ella

Lina: ya me escuchaste o estas sorda PA-JA-RRA-CA-la reto con malicia en su voz

?: Ardilla de quinta-la confronto-grrrr-se observaron retadoramente mientras nosotros observábamos la escena

Sword: que carácter-dijo observando cómo se observaban una a la otra de manera retadora con los puños apretados y fuego en sus ojos.

Katy: Lina deten-detuve mi avance para esquivar, al sentir una pequeña ráfaga en mi rostro producto por una kunai que venía de uno de los arboles que se encontraba en el lugar que me causo una pequeña herida en la mejilla

?: No deberías interferir no es tu pelea- se escucho

Continuara………………

* * *

aqui el tercer capitulo tratare de subir rapido los proximos capitulos

n_nU

lina: no es justo no queria que saliera la pajarraca

katy: va así la historia recuerdas

lina: aaaaaaaaaaa pero tenia que estar la pajarraca

samanta: aquien le dices pajarraca ardilla de quinta

lina: vuelvelo a decir

samanta: ardilla de quinta (empieza la pelea)

katy: ustedes no tienen ramedio bueno como decia

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

katy: ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!

Lina/Samanta: ¡NO TE METAS!

KATY: como quieran ¬¬ hasta la proxima


	4. Formando Rivalidades

Lina: pajarraca ¬¬#

samanta: ardilla de cuarta ¬¬#(peleando)

katy: no pueden dejar de pelear por solo una vez

lina/samanta:¡NO!¬¬#

katy: van asi desde el capitulo anterior u_uU(ignorandome siguen peleando)

Rod: las mujeres son un problema y perdida de tiempo

lina/samanta/katy: que digiste ¬¬ (mirada asesina)

Rod: O_OU

Rod: que tal si leemos el capitulo ¡AUXILIO! (sale coriendo)

nosotras: ven aqui (detras de el )

* * *

Capitulo 4

?: No deberías interferir no es tu pelea- se escucho, lanzándome más ataques con sus armas

Katy: crees que me asustas con esto-al detener cada uno de sus kunai sin moverme del lugar mientras me observaba el árbol detenidamente

?: Veo que no has olvidado el entrenamiento-dijo desde su escondiste

Coral: quién es ese sujeto-dijo observando el lugar detenidamente

Lina: deja de jugar y aparécete junto con la pajarraca de samanta-dijo con ira-no estoy para sus payasadas de ustedes dos-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Samanta: aquí les dices pajarraca ardilla de quinta-se enfureció

Lina: a la única que veo-dijo observándola retadoramente

Samanta: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya verás ardilla de quinta-dispuesta a atacarla pero alguien intervino-déjame que la acabo de inmediato-dijo tratándose de zafar de su agarre

Lina: quisiera ver eso pajarraca-dijo mientras se trataba de zafar de los demás quela sujetaban para que no pelearan

Shadow: ya tranquilízate Lina-dijo mientras los demás trataban de sujetarla

Lina: PAJARRACA

Samanta: ARDILLA DE CUARTA

Lina: que no era de quinta-dijo burlona

Samanta: pues felicidades vas subiendo de nivel-dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que se enfureciera

Coral: tranquilas parecen locas-decía sujetando a Lina del brazo

Lina/samanta: GGGRRRRRR-solo se gruñían de una a la otra hasta que volcaron sus rostros a los lados para tranquilizarse

Sword: al fin-dijo aliviado soltándola del brazo

?: Ya era hora de que te tranquilizaras-le dijo soltándola de la cintura-pareces una maniática cuando te enfadas-le dijo desinteresadamente

Samanta: ¡CALLATE ROD¡-le grito- de qué lado estas- le dijo furiosa, el solo la ignoro causando que se enfadara mas-aaaaaa eres insoportable-le grito dándole la espalda

Pinckaii: a todo esto que quieren-pregunto

Samanta: escucha ancianita no es tu incumbencia-le dijo fastidiada por su pelaje blanco

Pinckaii: que me dijiste, ahora veras-dijo sacando su martillo

Sword: tranquila amor detente-dijo sujetándola de la cintura

Samanta: lo que escuchaste-le dijo con burla causando que se enojara mas ya haciendo que Sword la sujetara como pudiera

Coral: quien te crees que eres eh-la reto

Samanta: para tu información soy la mejor peleadora de esta región azulita-le dijo con orgullo

Coral: azulita aaaaaa me chocan que me digan así- dijo furiosa

Samanta: además de ser la más linda de esta región-dijo soñando

Lina: sigue soñando-le dijo sin importancia

Samanta: quien te pregunto ardilla de cuarta-le dijo

Lina: ahora no te salvas-dispuesto a golpearla pero coral y yo la sujetábamos

Samanta: por lo visto deben ser bastante feas donde provienen con solo verlas entendiste AZULITA-dijo observando a las tres de pies a cabeza con maldad

Coral: ahora si no llegas ni a mediodía-dijo con furia en sus ojos para golpearla soltó a Lina para golpearlas entre las tres

Shadow: linda no empieces tú también-sujetándola como podía

Lina: ahora si saldrás desplumada-decía con ira-Katy suéltame déjame darle-mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre

Coral/pinckaii/Lina: suéltenme ahora veras pajarraca-mientras trataban de zafarse

Samanta: pajarraca ahorita me encargo de ustedes tres de u solo golpe-mientras trataba de zafarse de su compañero

Coral/pinckaii/Lina: a ver inténtalo -decían con desafío mientras luchaban para soltarse de sus agarres

Rod: no de nuevo-dijo irritado por la pelea que se había iniciado de nuevo

Katy: dejen de pelear-grite para que se detuvieran

Samanta: tú cállate que no tienes opinión en este asunto estúpida-me grito

Rod: ya es suficiente-grito captando la atención de todos-es hora de irnos

Samanta: solo porque esta ella lo dices-replico con furia mientras trataba de zafarse

Rod: vámonos-dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza y desaparecieron

Sword/shadow: al fin-dijeron aliviados soltándolas de sus agarres cayendo al suelo para respirar un poco

Katy: qué manera de pelear- mientras observaba que las chicas se iban tranquilizando

Coral: ya verá no se salva-decía con ira

Pinckaii: cuando la encuentre no vivirá para contarlo-decía furiosa

Lina: pajarraca esta vez sacaste boleto para el mas allá por cortesía de nosotras tres -decía con rabia

Alex: vaya, nunca estaré en medio de una pelea de chicas-dijo aliviado

Emily/Eva: yo no diría que tuvieras tanta suerte-dijeron con malicia detrás de el

Alex: con lo que me espera-dijo resignado

Después de uno momento de descanso nos dirigimos al dojo que se encontraba cerca ya que dentro de 2 días empezaría con los preparativos del festival del guerrero junto con el torneo

Continuara………………..

* * *

lina: para que sepas pensar antes de hablar (ensima de el)

samanta: es verdad lo que dijo la ardilla de cuarta

lina: pajarraca (empieza su discucion)

katy: creo que se paso la mano ^^U

rod: tu crees (todo golpeado)

katy: jejeje bueno nos veremos en otro capitulo (sigue la pelea) si que sobreviven(mirando lina y samanta que se golpean)

katy: nos veremos despues


	5. Rivalidades

lina: ya no doy(tratando de descansar)

samanta: yo igual

katy: ya era hora

rod: no las fastidies en 5 segundo volveran a pelear.....5

samanta: si tuviera energia ya te habia acabado

Rod:(observando el reloj) ........4

lina:¬¬# eso crees pajarraca

Rod:3

Katy: vamos no empiesen por tonterias

Rod: 2

samanta: ÒÓ Ardilla de cuarta

Rod:1

lina:pajarraca (de nuevo la pelea)

katy: no tiene caso u_u

Rod: mientras arreglamos este desperfecto lean el quinto capitulo

Katy: desde cuando eres comentarista ¬_¬ (me acerque a el)

Rod: O//O no empieses

* * *

Capitulo 5

En el dojo

La mañana estaba calurosa para ser las 6 de la mañana pero se podía sentir cierta brisa fresca recorrer los alrededores, pero la tención se sentía ya que solo dentro un día empezaría el torneo con 100 peleadores con diferente técnicas y fuerzas sería bastante riguroso ya que solo 8 llegarían a las semifinales para el torneo final, pero ahora era disfrutar un rato de la tranquilidad que había en la aldea y que mucho tiempo no había sentido desde que era niña, me cambie y decidí Salir a recorrer un poco la aldea que no había visto hace mucho tiempo desde que venía con mis padres.

Lina: buenos días-me dijo mientras recorría el corredor- a dónde vas si se puede saber-dijo de forma burlesca

Katy: buenos días-la salude- pensaba recorrer la aldea ya que mañana será el torneo no podre hacerlo-le explique

Lina: es verdad-dijo pensativa-pero ayúdame con el desayuno –asentí-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!-grito emocionada-COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEM-le tape la boca

Katy: Lina cálmate recuerda que los demás aun duermen-le dije en susurro

Lina: lo había olvidado jejeje-rio divertida, me tomo el brazo y me arrastro

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras los demás dormían en sus habitaciones las niñas compartían una sola, Alex dormía plácidamente en su habitación del siguiente corredor cada uno tenía sus habitaciones sin contar las 2 parejas que compartían cada una en diferentes habitaciones

Lina: oye y dime porque no volviste mas a la aldea-me pregunto intrigada

Katy: han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que mis padres murieron-le dije un poco melancólica mientras arreglaba la mesa,sin desear una lagrima recorrio mi mejilla -pero es bueno regresar aunque sea de visita-le sonreí limpiandome aquella lagrima de mi rostro

Lina: sigues siendo la misma después de haber pasado doce años-me dijo, solo la observaba-nunca te muestras triste con los demás si lo haces es solo con alguien de confianza-me recalco-me conoces bien-le dije con una sonrisa melancolica-que te puedo decir así eras de pequeña-me dijo burlona

Katy: pues tu tampoco has cambiado nada Lina sigues siendo la misma niña que le gusta observar a los chicos que se les cruza en el camino-la observe-incluso los lios que me metias para solo verlos-le dije mientras solo rei divertida

Lina: pues menudos problemas que nos metíamos-dijo burlona recordando las travesuras que haciamos juntos

Katy: yo diría en los que tú nos metías a los tres-le dije observando la ventana del comedor

Lina: los tres un solo equipo –dijo tristemente mientras recodaba - el escuadrón delta-susurro con melancolia-aun lo recuerdas-me pregunto mientras ponia las deliciosas masas dulces en la mesa oculandome su rostro

Katy: si lo recuerdo-le dije en susurro mientras volcaba mi rostro para ver en otra direccion, al ver su rostro era seguro que mas lagrimas recorrerian mi rostro- mi padre era el maestro del escuadrón-susurre dandole la espalñda para que no viera recorrer mis lagrimas

Lina: que divertido era-dijo sonriendo tratando de volver asu forma divertida-lástima que tuviste que irte a vivir en otro lugar-me dijo tristemente

Katy: sabes el por qué-bajando mi cabeza-mi madre estaba enferma y no había lo necesario para curarla aquí-con solo recordar el motivo no tardaria en ponerme a llorar-pero allá ya era demasiado tarde-le susurre mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

Lina: lo siento-me dijo cabizbaja al ver mi reaccion

Katy: está bien-me volque para verla- a pesar de todo lo ocurrido eh conocido muy buenos amigos en todo este tiempo-le dije sonriendo,ella solo me miro sorprendida y volvio a su tipica actitud con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lina: y que amigos-dijo de forma pervertida refiriéndose a shadow y sword

Katy: ¡LINA!-le grite en forma de regaño pero me tape la boca ya que aun seguían durmiendo los demás

Lina: y después dices que yo soy la bulliciosa-dijo de forma divertida, nos pusimos a reír y a terminar de preparar el desayuno, en una hora estaba todo listo y fue justo a tiempo ya que los demás se habían levantado para ir a desayunar

Emily/Eva: ah que rico se ve-sentándose ambas a desayunar los demás hicieron lo mismo

Coral: y que haremos ahora-pregunto curiosa

Sword: shadow y yo pensábamos entrenar en el patio que se encuentra atrás del dojo

Pinckaii: no pueden dejar de pensar en entrenar-dijo tomando su desayuno

Lina: pues no los culpo en esa parte hay muchas cosas para que puedan entrenar desde armas ninjas hasta de pelea-les informo

Shadow: suena genial será interesante entrenar aquí-de forma emocionada

Katy: nosotras también deberíamos entrenar para el torneo-le dije a Lina

Lina: pues yo entreno mirando a tus amigos-me dijo soñando despierta

Sword/shadow: jejeje esta chica da miedo-pensaron-nunca cambia-pensé-uff-suspire resignada

Después del desayuno los chicos se fueron a entrenar en el patio, mientras las chicas se fueron de paseo por la aldea

Katy: Lina hay que dejar que los chicos entrenen –le decia mientras espiaba por la puerta, mientras yo le jalaba del brazo sin resultado alguno

Lina: un ratito más-me decía observando lo que los chicos hacían

Katy: como quieras-la solté- iré al campo de entrenamiento un rato puede ser que ahí haya chicos guapos-le dije para captar su atención y me retire

Lina: hey date prisa no te tardes-me grito desde la entrada del dojo emocionada

Katy: que rápido-dije observándola en la entrada

Pasaron 6 horas desde que nos dirigimos al campo a entrenar ya que en unas horas empezaría el torneo y tal vez llegaríamos a hacer rivales en algún encuentro

Lina: ya paremos a descansar-me dijo tirándose a recostar en el pasto-no doy más estoy agotada-dijo recobrando el aliento

Katy: pero si recién empezamos con el entrenamiento-le dije junto a ella

Lina: 6 horas es suficiente para mí-dijo agotada-además ¡tengo hambre! ya paso más del mediodía y me veo horrible-se quejo

Katy: vamos estoy igual que tu eh entrenado el mismo tiempo y no me estoy quejando-le dije cruzando mis brazos

Lina: pues me quejo !tengo hambre! –grito sonando su estomago de hambre solo reí divertida por su rostro-no te rías-pero al igual que ella me ocurrió lo mismo-no que tenias hambre-me dijo divertida

Katy: bueno si pero no me estoy quejando-le dije volteando un poco mi cara sonrojada por lo ocurrido, causando que nos riéramos un rato

Rod: se ríen por tonterías-dijo apareciéndose en una rama de un árbol

Lina: vaya quien apareció Mrs. simpatía-dijo divertida

Rod: no empieces con tus tonterías-la regaño

Lina: como digas no te enfades conmigo-dijo poniéndose de pie-no es a mí a la que vienes a ver-dijo poniéndose en marcha hacia el dojo-nos vemos después Katy-dijo en forma pervertida y se fue

Katy: a que se refiere-me pregunte- y que quieres-lo observe mientras saltaba del árbol para estar en frente de mi

Rod: así saludas a tus viejos amigos-me dijo con fastidio

Katy: solo a los que me atacan-lo enfrente

Rod: como quieras-me respondió irritado-más vale que llegues a las finales-me observo-para poder enfrentarte y obviamente derrotarte-dijo pasando a mi lado golpeándome el hombro con el suyo

Katy: que es lo que te paso-le pregunte dándole la espalda

Rod: a que te refieres-me dijo con burla

Katy: tu no eras así-le dije dándome la vuelta para verlo pero el aun estaba de espaldas-que te cambio-le pregunte

Rod: es fácil, para llegar a ser el mejor hay que pasar por encima de todos-dijo con orgullo-y para hacerlo tengo pasar sobre ti-me dijo con seriedad

Continuara……………..

* * *

lina: jajaj es un milagro ver a rod ruborizado OwO (ensima de samanta)

Rod: !no es verdad¡

samanta: si lo estas ¬_¬(debajo de lina)

Rod: no digan tonterias Ò//Ó

samanta/Lina: entonces por que estas rojo eh ¬w¬

katy: bueno en eso tienen razon (lo mire)

Rod: no es nada (se va)

Katy: dije algo malo

lina:yo diria quele diste al blanco(se rio)

samanta: la nueva pareja n_n

katy: ¬///¬ no digan tonterias nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

lina/samanta: jaja tu igual estas OwO

katy: ¬//¬ callense


	6. Recuerdos del pasado

samanta: jajaja vamos no te enojes

lina: se escuchan campanas de boda

katy:se loas adverti (mirada asesina)

shadow: hey katy te vine a yudar el capi(observan a lina y samanta atadas y amordazadas)

shadow: que les paso O_O

katy: por que lo dices OwO jeje

shadow: no nada O_OU

shadow: que tal si leemos el sexto capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 6

En el dojo

Ya había pasado la tarde y se daba paso a la noche una noche un poco ventosa y fría pero a las vez agradable

Lina: ya llegue-dijo animadamente entrando al dojo sintiendo un delicioso aroma que venía del comedor-que delicioso huele-dijo apareciendo en el comedor

Shadow: ya era hora que llegaran-dijo observando a Lina

Lina: que delicia-dijo observando la comida servida en la mesa

Coral: era nuestro turno de hacer la comida-poniendo los ultimos platos en la mesa

Emily/Eva: si y hay que comer-dijo sentándose en la mesa junto con los demás

Lina: si tengo hambre-dijo sentándose a comer

Sword: oye y Katy-dijo observando el lugar-no vino contigo

Lina: mmm pues supongo que vendrá más tarde-dijo mientras empezaba a comer-Rod apareció y decidí dejarlos hablar solo-dijo tranquilamente los demás se miraron extrañado terminando de cenar

En el campo de entrenamiento

Las cosas no iban bien el viento soplaba cada vez mas fuerte pronunciando que habría una tormenta

Katy: derrotarme-lo observe-que ganarías con eso-le pregunte

Rod: porque tengo que explicártelo-me dijo burlesco-si puedo demostrarlo-me ataco con todo lo que tenia

Katy: que te pasa-dije sosteniendo su brazo para detenerlo

Rod: ya te dije quiero derrotarte-dijo soltándose de mi agarre, empezando de nuevo con la pelea sin razón el clima empeoro empezando a caer una fuerte tormenta pero la pelea seguía debajo de la lluvia

En el dojo

Emily: ya es tarde iremos a dormir buenas noches-y se retiro a dormir junto con Alex y Eva

Coral: oye Lina-la observo- Rod que tiene que ver con ustedes-le pregunto mientras observaba la ventana por donde se veía caer fuertemente la lluvia

Pinckaii: tengo la misma duda-le dijo mientras observaba que Lina miraba por la ventana los chicos solo esperaban que diera su respuesta

Lina: mmm pues verán-dijo observándolos levemente-nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños en la academia-dijo observando la ventana-ahí fue cuando conocí a Katy y Rod

Inicio del flash

En el pasillo de la academia

Katy: se nos hizo tarde-mientras corría por el pasillo hacia el salón

Rod: espero que la maestra este de buenas-decía preocupado-aaa quédate quieto-decía mientras sujetaba su mochila

Maestra: buenos días estudiantes-saludo una loba de mayoría de edad-buenos días-saludaron-hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante ella es Lina the scormer, siéntate donde quieras-ella obedeció-bien empezaremos con la lección-mientras escribía en el pizarrón

Katy/Rod: buenos días perdón por la tardanza-llegaron agotados al salón

Maestra: que horas son estas de llegar-les regaño, mientras el salón solo observaba-que no piensan contestar donde se metieron-les pregunto-aver señorita hedgehog o usted joven skay hedgehog-los miro

Rod: se nos cruzo algo en el camino-dijo divertido causando que los compañeros se rieran por sus gestos que había puesto

Maestra: crees que tengo cara de payasa para que te burles de mi-le dijo irritada

Rod: pero si es la única cara que tiene-le contesto en susurro

Maestro: que dijiste-se enfado al escuchar lo que había dicho

Katy: perdone señorita no volveremos a llegar tarde

Maestro: eso espero-dijo más tranquila-vayan a sentarse-si-respondieron-joven Rod-vaya a sentarse-le ordeno al ver que no se movia del lugar

Rod: si enseguida-pero al caminar su mochila se soltó saliendo de ella una criatura en forma de un gato pequeño de color negro conocido por el lugar como un animal salvaje y peligroso

Maestro: para que traen esa cosa-se alarmo demasiado alarmando a los del salón-rápido salgan del salón-dijo corriendo despavorida fuera del salón y fuera de la academia seguidos por sus alumnos bueno no todos

Katy: bien hecho Rod te dije que lo dejáramos en mi casa pero no me hiciste caso-le reclame

Rod: con tal de ver a la esquelética de la maestra salir corriendo valió la pena-se mata de risa

Katy: no tienes remedio-le dijo enfadada pero luego me reí

Lina: vaya que lio hicieron-les dije-soy Lina

Katy: hola soy Katy y el es Rod-el solo saludo con la mano mientras descansaba en el suelo por tanta risa-donde se habrá metido-se puso a buscar en el suelo

Lina: te refieres a esto-le dije mostrándole al pequeño animal-cuanto escándalo puede causar algo tan pequeño-le dije divertida

katy: ahora es pequeño,despues sera el tamaño de una especia de pantera-me dijo

Lina; con razon salio despavorida la maestra-se rio

Rod: ven a aquí Micu-dijo alzándolo

Lina: micu que nombre más raro-observo al animal

Rod: que te puedo decir es lo único que dice-micu-dijo el pequeño

Katy: pues espero que no nos castiguen por esto-mientras observaba como había quedado el salón todo un caos

Señor: que paso aquí-se escuchó un grito en el pasillo

Rod/Lina: tenías que decirlo

Katy: jejeje lo siento

Fin del flash

Lina: después de eso formamos grupos y quedamos los tres juntos-dijo divertida

Pinckaii: con semejante lio no me extrañaría el porqué los pusieron juntos

Lina: es verdad, pero a pesar de nuestras travesuras éramos el mejor y nos llevaron a un escuadrón por el cual estuvimos juntos 3 años a pesar de sus entrenamientos que hacían

En el campo de entrenamiento

Había pasado como 3 horas y la pelea continua sin ningún resultado estábamos cansados empapados pero no pensábamos dar brazo a torcer

Rod: que ya te cansaste-me dijo exhausto

Katy: para nada-le respondí cansada ya no pudimos mas y caímos al suelo sentados para descansar mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente de repente se escucho un sonido muy familiar para ambos que salió de los arbustos

Rod: Micu-lo observo ya no era el peuqeño que recordaba era bastante grande y por lo visto fuerte-pelear en estas condiciones es inútil-dijo poniéndose de pie-terminaremos nuestra pelea en el torneo hasta entonces nos vemos-dijo saliendo rápido del lugar como pudo

Katy:solo observaba al cielo como cai la lluvia acompañada de los rayos y truenos- no tiene caso seguir aquí bajo la lluvia-me levante y me fui al dojo como pude

En el dojo

Shadow: y que paso luego

Lina: pues Katy se tuvo que ir y no fue lo mismo, pero el que lo paso mal fue Rod, cuando los conocí ellos eran muy bueno amigos

Coral: pero por que la ataco junto con la pajarraca

Lina: pues después de un tiempo formo parte de ese grupo y ya no fue el mismo-dijo levemente- pero él la tomaba como rival siempre en los entrenamientos terminaban empatados ninguno daba el brazo a torcer- dijo divertida mientras pinckaii y coral se miraban como si fuera cómplices

Sword: será mejor descansar ya es tarde-dijo observando el reloj que marcaba que era casi medianoche

Lina: será mejor que la vaya a buscar-dijo poniéndose de pie

Katy: no es necesario acabo de llegar-le dije apoyada en el marco de la puerta bastante cansada

Coral: pero que te paso estas toda mojada-me dijo observándome

Pinckaii: estas bien-me dijo preocupada solo me pare como pude para ir a donde ellos pero me desmaye del cansancio

Lina: te tengo-me sujeto-será mejor llevarla a su habitación me ayudan-les pregunto a las chicas ellas asintieron

En otro lugar

En el dojo de los alfas el clima era bastante fuerte por la lluvia

Samanta: ya era hora de que llegaras parece que te hubieran arrollado-le dijo observándolo molesta-además esa es manera de saludar-dijo cruzando de brazos

Rod: ya llegue-dijo de forma molesta- me iré a descansar-dijo pasando por su lado provocando que se enfadara

Samanta: aa eres insoportable-dijo volcando su rostro furiosa

Rod: deja de fastidi-pero se desmayo cayendo al suelo con fuerza, samanta lo vio y lo llevo a su habitación dejando a cargo a la mucama de él

En el dojo

Sword: como se encuentra

Lina: estará bien solo necesita descansar-dirigiéndose a los presentes

Coral: entonces nosotros también debemos descansar-dijo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación al igual que los demás

Shadow: no se te ve preocupada-le dijo a Lina

Lina: sabía lo que ocurriría-le dijo tranquila-siempre terminaban así sus peleas, pero esto no es nada o lo que veras en el torneo-le dijo simplemente-que descanses-se retiro a su habitación dejando a shadow extrañado por lo que había dicho y se dirigió a su habitación.

Continuara……………

* * *

katy: ya termino el capitulo n_n espero que les haya gustado nos veremos en el siguiente OwO

Shadow: emm.......... katy

katy: si shady

shadow: no es mejor desatarlas n_nU

katy: qu se queden asi hasta el sigueinte capitulo ¬w¬

lina/samanta: T_T por que a nosotras T^T

katy: dejen revien,nos vemos OwO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------dejen Review------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. El torneo empieza

lina/samanta: al fin libres T^T

lina: pensabamos que nos dejarias atadas para siempre(dijo resiganda)

katy. no soy cruel, talves unas semanas (dije divertida)

lina/samanta: O_O no asutes

shadow:eso les pasa por hacerla enojar

katy: es verdad

lina: que si era la verdad (djo inocentemente)

katy:¬¬ quieren volver a ser atadas

lina: O_OU vale me callo

coral: jejeje que tal si leemos el capitulo OwO

shadow:tu lo has dicho preciosa n//n

* * *

Capitulo 7

Después de la terrible tormenta dio paso a un mañana perfecta para el inicio del festival y más aun para el comienzo del torneo nos dirigimos hacia el dojo de los antiguos que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea

Lina: bien comenzó el festival esto será divertido-dijo alegremente mientras observaba a una gran multitud en las calles de la aldea en diferentes puestos, comprando, comiendo

Shadow: ya quiero que empiece el torneo

Sword: será interesante ver las diferentes maniobras de pelea-dijo emocionado

Lina. Si quieres te enseño unos movimientos-dijo pervertida menté

Pinckaii: no te estés pasando-dijo observándola seriamente

Linda: vale me portare bien o tal vez no-dijo maliciosamente

Coral: te ira mal si sigues así-dándole una advertencia

Lina: que carácter, no dejan que me divierta-dijo melancólicamente, hasta que paso un chico por frente de ella-pero que lindo esta-dijo mirándolo atentamente

Katy: Lina muévete-dije halándole del brazo

Lina: vamos estoy observando lo tradicional-dijo divertida

Shadow: lo tradicional-pregunto curioso

Lina: lo tradicionalmente que siempre hago-dijo burlesca

Katy: no tienes remedio uff-me resigne

Lina: ya que el torneo no empieza esta un par de horas vamos de paseo-dijo alegremente

Pinckaii: si vamos a ver las tiendas-dijo emocionada sujetando a Sword

Emily/Eva: nosotras igual queremos ir

Lina: ustedes sí que me entienden –dijo feliz mientras se iban a ver las tiendas junto con Sword

Katy: jejeje que rapidez-dije al ver que se fueron rápido a ver las tiendas

Shadow: bueno quedamos nosotros que hacemos hasta mientras-pregunto

Alex: hay muchos juegos vamos a jugar-dijo emocionado

Coral: qué tal si vamos a comer algo-propuso

Shadow: suena bien

Alex: pero yo quiero jugar

Katy: qué tal si ustedes comen algo y yo llevo Alex a los juegos a que juegue un rato

Alex: si vamos-dijo adelantándose hacia los juegos mecánicos

Katy: los veré dentro de dos horas en el dojo de los antiguos-me fui detrás de Alex

Coral: bien tenemos tiempo a solas para nosotros-dijo pervertida mente-vamos

Shadow: me encantaría-le dijo de la misma forma

Pasaron las dos horas que nos habíamos propuesto para ver las tiendas para comer y jugar un poco en los juegos y teníamos que ver en el dojo del antiguo

Shadow: donde se habrán metido-dijo mirando por todos lados

Lina: no tardan relájate-le dijo tranquilamente

Alex: hey papá ya llegamos-dirigiéndose a la puerta del dojo

Coral: si que se tardaron

Alex: estaban divertidos los juegos mecánicos

Katy: lamento la tardanza pero hay demasiada gente que viene a ver el torneo

Lina: será mejor que busquen un lugar de donde ver el espectáculo, nosotras entramos por otra puerta nos veremos después-y nos dirigimos a la entrada de ingreso

Dentro del dojo se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente esperando ansiosamente el torneo ya que no se había realizado el torneo hace más de 20 años atrás, la gente se había acomodado en las graderías que se encontraban cerca de donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea todos los peleadores se encontraban alrededor de la arena de pelea esperando el inicio del torneo, todo tipo de edades se hicieron presentes entre los peladores de diferentes tamaños y formas habilidades y actitudes estos encuentros se llevarían dentro 5 días los mejores 8 llegarían a las semifinales, pero aun tendrías que ver las pruebas previstas y retos que pondría el señor ya que de aquí se elegiría a su sucesor.

Señor. Damas y caballeros, peleadores invitados estamos aquí para llevar a cabo el inicio del festival del guerrero y con el torneo encontrar a mi sucesor, el torneo mostrara al ganador final de estos encuentros 100 peleadores, 8 finalistas serán escogidos y un solo ganador-dijo observando a cada uno de los espectadores-peleadores ustedes pelearan para conseguir su meta en estos encuentros cada pelea se realizara enfrente de cada uno de los presentes-los observo-mucho de ustedes pueden ser que no sobrevivan –dijo de manera seria-no intervendremos el pelador juzgara si lo matara o si lo por acabado-recalco

?: Esto será divertido y más cuando matas a tus contrincantes en pelea-dijo macabramente

Samanta: merute siempre tan amable-dijo burlescamente-recuerda que la ardilla de cuarta es mía-dijo observando a Lina

Merute: que hay de su amiga-pregunto

samanta: no creo que llegue a las semifinales no es así Rod-lo observo

Rod: no estés tan segura-le dijo con indiferencia

samanta: de que lado estas-le dijo con fastidio

Rod: si llega tendremos que eliminarla-dijo con rencor

Merute: déjamela a mi esa preciosidad no sabrá que le ocurrió-dijo maliciosamente

Katy: esto estará bastante difícil-observe a mi alrededor- como lo dice el señor muchos morirán en el encuentro-pensé- será una difícil contienda-sentí un escalofrió recorrer por mi cuerpo-hay algo aquí que no me agrada-susurre observando el lugar minuciosamente

Lina: sucede algo-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

Katy: no nada -le dije asiendo que se extrañara para volver a prestar atención al señor

Señor: dada las reglas-dividiremos a los peleadores en cuatro grupos saldrán las imágenes de cada peleador en los siguientes equipos-en la pantalla salió el sorteo de cada uno de los peleadores, divididos en cuatro grupos

Coral: shady estas bien-pregunto por su reacción

Shadow: si no es nada-dijo volviendo su mirada al encuentro

¿?: Esto va estar divertido será interesante mirar esto-dijo entre la multitud-en especial si va a ver bastantes muertes-dijo macabramente

Continuara…………………….

* * *

coral:quien sera el misterioso

shadow: no tengo idea

rod: tengo la misma duda

samanta: volvio el enamorado

Rod: O//O que digiste

katy: no empiesen de nuevo ¬¬ (O_O)

coral:bueno termino el septimo capitulo T^T yo queria participar

shadow: recuerda linda nosotros no pertenecemos aqui por eso no podemos participar

coral: si es verdad, pero fue divertido para ese momento solos (pervetidamente)

shadow: OwO lo volvemos a repetir n//n

los demas: para eso hay hoteles

katy: ejem como deciamos

rod: nos veremos en los siguientes capitulos

lina/samanta: donde veran que tenemos razon XD

Rod: para eso se llevan bien ¬¬

katy: solo para molestar se unen ¬¬

lina: puede ser pero tenemos razon XD

samanta: veran que tenemos razon

katy/Rod: no es verdad (se miran ) O//O (voltean para otro lado)

lina/samanta: que si la tenemos XD

katy: nos veremos en siguiente capitulo ¬//¬

rod: no se lo pierdan ¬//¬


	8. Las peleas inician

katy: ya esta el octavo capitulo

lina: wi comienza el torneo

shadow: esto se vera interesante

lina: ya veras que si guapo

coral: vuelvele a decirle algo y no llegas al torneo ¬¬#

samanta: que caracter tienes azulita

coral: azulita ahahhhhh me choca que me digan azulita ven aca (detras de ella)

lina: jajaj vamos aver si vuelas pajarraca

samanta: ardilla de cuarta ven aca (la corretea)

shadow/katy: uff mientras detenemos la persecucion vean el lean el siguiente capitulo n_nU

* * *

Capitulo 8

Los equipos fueron conformados al azar 2 de cada equipo llegarían a la final

Cada encuentro fue realizado a la suerte, diferentes peleas, maniobras y tácticas se mostraban en el encuentro muchos heridos se hicieron presente, varias muertes fueron presenciados por el público como había dicho el señor cada uno juzgaría que hacer con su rival si eliminarlo o dejarlo vivir sin importar quien se tratara, peleas llevadas al máximo por cada competidor, los presentadores narraban asombrados por cada encuentro que se realizo rápidamente en los 5 días, los últimos 8 encuentros estaban presentes en la arena

Narrador: ya han pasado 5 días desde que empezó el torneo-empezó hablar por el micrófono

Narradora: es verdad ahora solo quedan 16 competidores de estos saldrán los 8 semifinalistas-recalco emocionada

Narrador: ahora veremos que sorpresas nos guardaran cada uno de estos peleadores, han demostrado sus habilidades en cada uno de sus encuentros

Narrador: sin contar que en esta vez hay 4 mujeres que han llegado a esta etapa

Narrador: sin contar que en 20 años solo había llegado una a la final, veremos que puede suceder en estos 8 encuentros

Señor: peleadores han llegado a esta etapa solo 9 de ustedes llegara a las semifinales-observo cada uno-cada espectador ha visto sus habilidades y destrezas, pero ahora demostraran más que eso-dijo seriamente a los presentes en la arena-ahora verán a sus siguientes rivales-ordeno

Narrador: que emoción en la pantalla aparecerán los competidores con quien se enfrentaran-dijo observando la pantalla

Narradora: y ahí están observen en la pantalla-los próximos encuentros-dijo emocionada

Narrador: los 8 encuentros ya están en pantalla-dijo observando en la pantalla-estos encuentros serán impresionante-el primero es Word the doga

Narradora: es verdad y en el primer encuentro se enfrentara de uno de los alfa-dijo observando la pantalla-y no es nada menos que Rod Skay-dijo emocionada y sonrojada

Las chicas: tú puedes Rod-gritaban las mujeres desde gradería-eres el mejor

Sword: vaya que hinchada-dijo observando a las mujeres gritar su nombre

Coral: por lo visto es popular con las chicas-dijo observándolo

Pinckaii: pues él no se muestra interesado-dijo observándolo que se veía que no le importaba

Mientras

Narrador: esto será interesante habrá un pelea entre chicas en el segundo encuentro

Narradora: es verdad y nada más que samanta the bird y Lina the scorms-dijo observando a las competidoras

Narrador: esta pelea será interesante-dijo maravillado

Narradora: sin contar que Lina perteneció al escuadrón delta junto con Rod-dijo observándola-esto se pondrá interesante

Narrador: recuerda que samanta es una gran peleadora-observándola-pero llegara a vencer a uno de los integrantes del escuadrón delta-

Samanta: así que con la ardilla de cuarta-dijo observándola con rabia

Lina: bien ya quería enfrentarme con la pajarraca-dijo observándola con ira

Narrador: parece que habrá fuego en el segundo encuentro-dijo con una gotita en la frente

Narradora: eso es demostrar determinación en la pelea-dijo con fuego en sus ojos realmente emocionada

Coral: esto se pondrá caliente-observando a ambas

Pinckaii: sin duda ya verá la ardilla de cuarta-dijo con malicia

Sword: de los 100 es impresionante que solo quedaran 16-observando la arena

Shadow: es verdad las peleas fueron realmente difíciles a ver qué sucederá

Narrador: en el tercer encuentro sain the duck vs nadia the cat

Narradora: en el cuarto encuentro jorge Blue Vs scormye adenth

Narrador: ene l quinto encuentro nuron the spion vs cabel the snake

Narradora: en el sexto encuentro tenemos a gilf snower vs Merute the raimo

Narrador: séptimo encuentro strom the parion vs sanie the equidna

Narradora: y el último encuentro vaya esto es interesante es Katy the Hedgehod vs yanmil squar

Narrador: es la tercera integrante del antiguo escuadrón delta-dijo observando la pantalla

Narradora: vaya tres integrantes del antiguo escuadrón y recuerda que eran conocidos desde que eran pequeños por sus habilidades

Narrador: que habilidades nos mostraran estos tres participantes-dijo intrigado-solo queda observar-dijo sujetando su micrófono emocionado

¿?: Esto será interesante-veamos quien quedara entre los ochos-observando entre las sombras-veremos si eres verdaderamente fuerte-dijo con malicia

Shadow: de nuevo esa sensación-dijo observando el lugar-que podrá ser-observo detenidamente el lugar-no hay nada, será mejor que lo olvide-dijo observando de nuevo el cuadrilátero

Narrador: bien el primer encuentro está por dar inicio

Narradora: de este lado tenemos a Rod Skay-dijo ilusionada -obsérvenlo chicas es todo un galán -dijo soñando al ver al erizo de ojos azules de piel mostaza, bien formido, mientras las chicas gritaban locamente por el

Narrador: ejem del otro lado tenemos a su contrincante Word the doga, y el combate da inicio-dijo emocionado

Narrador: Word da el primer ataque-narrando el encuentro

Word: ahora veras niño bonito-dijo dándole un golpe

Rod: eso veremos-esquivando sin problemas y dándole un certero golpe en estomago que lo envió al suelo fuertemente-eso es lo único que tienes-dijo observándolo con inferioridad-que patético-le dijo

Narrador: increíble con un solo golpe lo dejo paralizado-dijo sorprendido

Narradora: eso Rod tu puedes-gritaba emocionada desde su puesto

Narrador: parece que este es el fin de Word-dijo observando que no se levantaba por el golpe

Rod: esto se acabo-dijo dispuesto dándole la espalda para volver a su sitio-de verdad eres débil-dijo con fastidio

Word: nadie me dice lo que soy-poniéndose de pie sacando un kunai y corriendo rápidamente hacia donde esta Rod dispuesto a cortarle el cuello

Rod: es inútil-dijo sacando su propio kunai-mientras giraba, al hacerlo le corto la cabeza a su contrincante en solo unos segundos dejo pasmado al público y a los peleadores-esto se acabo-dijo saliendo del campo de pelea

Narrador: el ganador del encuentro es Rod de Skay-dijo asombrado por lo ocurrido, los espectadores salieron del asombro para aplaudir al ganador

Shadow: que veloz fue eso-dijo observándolo detenidamente

Sword: fue impresionante

Narrador: el siguiente encuentro es Lina the scorms y samanta the bird

Narradora: las peleadoras están ya en posición-dijo observando el campo de pelea

Narrador: entonces que empiece el encuentro

Continuara……………..

* * *

katy: era necesario que mataras a tu contrincante

rod: eso no me interesa ¬¬

shadow: quemanera no le diste oportunidad (lo ignoro) ¬¬#

katy: uff esperoq eu les haya gustado el capitulo

lina: si en el proximo encuentro nos toca pelear

samanta: ya veras que te voy a ganar OwO

lina: ya veremos pajarraca

samanta: ardilla de cuarta (pelean)

rod: no tienen remedio

katy: tienes toda la razon (las observa pelear)

shadow: bueno dejen review nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

coral: no se lo pierdan n_n


	9. Los Semifinalistas

narrador: esto estara interesante OwO

narradora: sin duda dos mujeres que hecharan lo mejor de una

narrador: ¬¬ no tardara mas que unos segundos

narradora: ¬¬# a que te refieres

narrador: n_nU que tal si damos inicio al capitulo

narradora: bien el segundo encuentro incia no se lo pierdan OwO

* * *

Capitulo 9

Narrador: el siguiente encuentro es Lina the scorms y samanta the bird

Narradora: las peleadoras están ya en posición-dijo observando el cuadrilátero

Narrador: entonces que empiece el encuentro-dando el comienzo del encuentro

Lina: es hora pajarraca-dijo observándola con determinación-me las pagaras todas

Samanta: escucha ardilla de cuarta esto se acabara ahora-le dijo

En las graderías

Shadow: están que quema de rabia-dijo asombrado

Coral: tu puedes Lina-le apoyaba

Pinckaii: acabala has le que sufra-le gritaba

Coral/pinckaii: acaba con ella-decían con una aura asesina a su alrededor

Shadow/Sword: dan miedo-dijeron observándolas a ambas con sudor en la frente

En la pelea

Lina: eso veremos pajarraca-atacándola

Samanta: esta es la última vez que me dices pajarraca ardilla de cuarta-dijo lanzándose a atacarla

Narrador. El encuentro a dado comienzo las dos peleadoras se dan con todo-dijo mirando la pelea

Narradora: esta pelea será dura-dijo emocionada que echaba fuego por su alrededor por observar la pelea- es la muestra de cómo somos tan fuerte-dijo decidida

Narradora: qué tal si volvemos a la realidad-dijo sacándola de su mundo

Narradora: que dijiste-le dijo agarrándola de la camisa para mirarlo con una mirada asesina

Narrador: qué tal si volvemos al encuentro-dijo con una gotita en la frente

Narradora: lo había olvidado-soltándolo de su agarre el cual suspiro de alivio-volvamos al encuentro-dijo en el micrófono-ninguna da su brazo a torce-observando el encuentro

Por ahora reflejaba que se atacaban a golpes demostrando que ninguna de las dos se daría por vencido

Samanta: ardilla de cuarta-dijo con rabia mientras le daba golpes con fuerza

Lina: pajarraca-le decía mientras le golpea con sus fuerzas, se paraban gritando e insultando de una a la otra mientras que el publico observaba el encuentro con miedo por su reacciones de cada una por la otra una energía que emanaba fuego a su alrededor dispuestas a cavar con su contrincante

Katy: esto se puso caliente-observaba su pelea desde cerca del cuadrilátero

Rod: no tiene remedio seguirán a si hasta que una de las acabe con la otra-escuche decirle

Merute: sabes que samanta tiene trucos bajo sus mangas-dijo con una risa en su rostro

Katy: un truco-susurre-espero que no caiga en su trampa-mientras observaba el encuentro

Lina: pajarraca ahora veras-dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro que la tumbo al suelo con fuerza

Samanta-aaaaaargggggggggg me las pagaras ardilla de cuarta-se le lanzo encima jalándole el cabello con fuerza

Lina: así ya verás-agarrándole los cabellos con fuerza la una de otra se jalaban de los cabellos como si fueran locas desquiciadas

Katy: no puede ser que llegaran hasta eso-observando su pelea en vez de peleadoras parecían locas desquiciadas

Rod: no tiene caso parecen un par de locas-dijo con tranquilidad

Narrador: qué manera de pelea-dijo con una gotita en su frente

Narradora: vamos no se dejen ustedes pueden-desde cabina dando apoyo como animadora

Narrador: despues dicen que las mujeres no son locas-dijo observando a su compañera

Narradora: que dijiste-le dijo observando con mirada asesina

Narrador: nada jejeej sigamos con la pelea-dijo aliviado observando el torneo

En el campo seguían la pelea las dos se tiraban de los pelos como si fuera lo último que harían los espectadores observaban la pelea que surgía

Shadow: esas dos no dan brazo a torcer-dijo sorprendido por la manera de sujetarse

Coral: tu puedes Lina-gritaba desde gradería

Pinckaii: sácale las plumas-le decía dándole apoyo

La gente gritaba y apoyaba a su favorita mientras esa dos se odiaban cada vez más hasta que se soltaron de sus agarres y se separaron cuidando su distancia de una de la otra

Samanta: ya verás ardilla de cuarta-decía observándola con furia en sus ojos

Lina: qué esperas pajarraca-le decía moviendo su mano

Samanta: estos e acaba ahora-sacando de su cinturón unas especie de bombas de humo-nadie se mete conmigo-dijo lanzando las esferas al suelo estas explosionaron causando un gran estruendo y de estas un denso humo cubrió el campo de pelea sin que pudiéramos ver lo que ocurría la vista era mala el espeso humo no dejaba ver ni a los espectadores ni a los peleadores que nos encontrábamos cerca del campo de pelea

Lina: que pretendes-mientras tocia por la espesa humareda que había originado-crees que con eso me detendrás-dijo tratando de ver a su contrincante cuando escucho un movimiento a su alrededor el cual pudo detener su ataque con sus manos viéndola de frente en sus manos llevaba cinco kunai con la cual acabaría rápidamente con ella-con que eso era me atacarías mientras te escondías en lo espesor del humo-observándola pero se impresiono al verla bien que ella tenía un pañuelo que le cubría la nariz y la boca

Samanta: nada mal-le dijo observándola-pero es solo esperar unos segundos ara que el humo haga efecto-macabramente

Lina: a que te refieres-le dije tratando de moverse pero no pudo- que sucede-dijo al no sentir que no podía mover su cuerpo

Narrador: damas y caballeros no podemos ver nada desde este punto no sabemos qué está ocurriendo dentro del campo de pelea-se escuchaba por las bocinas mientras trataba de ver algo pero era inútil el humo empezó a llegar a donde nos encontrábamos dejando sin poder ver lo que ocurría los espectadores trataban de ver de la misma manera que nosotros pero era inútil

Pinckaii: pueden ver algo

Coral: no el humo es demasiado denso y tu Shady

Shadow: no ni siquiera puedo ver a Katy que se encuentra allá abajo el humo cubrió todo el campo

Alex: que mal y se estaba poniendo bueno la cosa-cruzado de brazos

Emily: que estará pasando con Lina adentro

Eva: espero que este bien

Katy: no distingo nada- pensaba el humo nos había llego sin capacidad de ver-ah pero si esto es-al sentir el aroma que desprendía el humo un olor suave- Lina sal de ahí es paralizante-grite para que me escuchara al igual que los peleadores no nos dio más que saltar lo más alto y estar parados en las puntas de la columna que rodea el campo de pelea para salir de ahí antes de que nos afectara ese paralizante era bastante peligroso si respirábamos demasiado el cuerpo dejaría de funcionar y morirías en cuestión de una hora

Narrador: los peleadores han salido de la arena hacia las punta de las columnas-decía al observar que estabamos lejos de lo denso del humo

Coral: que ah pasado para que salieran de ahí rápido-se pregunto

Shadow: lo que haya sido no es bueno

Sword: el humo se está dispersando-sacándolos de sus pensamientos

Lina: paralizante-susurro apenas podía mover su cuerpo el humo se fue desvaneciendo dejándonos ver lo ocurrido Lina la tenia sujeta de sus brazos sin poder moverse

Samanta: este es tu fin ardilla de cuarta-golpeándola con bastante fuerza en cambio ella trataba de esquivar o detenerlas pero su cuerpo no respondía a causa del paralizante

Katy: esto no es bueno-mientras observaba-ah respirado bastante paralizante morirá en unos minutos-observaba

Coral: parece que estuviera paralizada-mientras observaba que Lina apenas se movía

Samanta: esto se acaba ahora-lanzándola con fuerza contra el muro fuera del campo de pelea

Narrador: es increíble la está lanzando contra el muro fuera del campo de pelea con esa fuerza morirá sin duda

Katy: no lo hará aaaaaaa-la sujete antes de que fuera a dar contra el muro pero la fuerza con que la lanzo causo que al sujetarla el golpe lo recibirá yo contra el muro

Samanta: tuvo que intervenir-decía fastidiada-al menos deberían haberse roto el cuello ambas-decía entre dientes

Narradora: la pudo atrapar-observaba lo ocurrido

Narrador: por lo visto no fue a tiempo recibió el golpe por la fuerza que puso samanta al lanzarla-narraba

Rod: no debió intervenir-dijo con tranquilidad

Lina: Katy estas bien-mientras trataba de sentarse en el suelo

Katy: si solo fue un leve golpe-le sonreí

Samanta: tenias que meterte-me dijo-me hubiera gustado verla estampada ene l muro-observando a Lina

Narrador: el segundo encuentro ah finalizado la ganadora samanta the bird-la gente aplaudía y gritaba por la emoción de la pelea

Lina: hiciste trampa-le regaño-no podías usar ese paralizante hubieran muerto los espectadores y lo peladores que estaban cerca de la arena-le dijo levemente

Samanta: como sea entre menos competidores mejor-le dijo sin importancia-además ya gane-dijo alejando se nosotras, Lina la observaba con rencor

Katy: será mejor que la olvides-la observe estaba totalmente herida-será mejor que te lleve con los médicos-nos pusimos en marcha

Unas tres horas después los encuentros habían finalizado de los 16 peleadores quedaron los ocho finalistas que pelearían en la siguiente ronda de los cuales 4 llegarían a la final

¿?:Interesante veremos cómo te ira en los siguientes encuentros-decia oculto entre las somras observando el encuentro.

Continuara……………………

* * *

en la gradcerias

shadow: vaya no crei que ganara

coral: por suerte salio bien

pickaii: la pajarraca tuvo suerte

samanta: ¡QUIEN ME DIJO PAJARRACA ! (observando al publico)

Eva: jejeje esta que arde n_nU

alex: escucho O_OU

smanta: QUIEN FUE (MIRADA ASESINA)

NARRADOR: VEREMOS QEU PASA EN LOS SIGUIENTES ENCUENTROS

narradora: no se lo pierdan, mientras calmamos los animos O_OU


	10. Los 4 finalistas

Capitulo 10

De los 16 peleadores quedaron ocho para la segunda ronda la gente estaba entusiasmada por lo ocurrido en los anteriores encuentros hora faltaban 4 encuentros antes de conocer a los 4 finalistas y luego la gran final

Narrador: esto se pone emocionante hemos visto ocho encuentros de los cuales nos han dejando sorprendidos

Narradora: ahora veremos a los 8 finalistas que se enfrentaran mañana-mientras observaba la pantalla

Narrador: ahí están, tenemos a Rod-las chicas aplaudían al escuchar su nombre

Narradora: si tu puedes Rod-decía con dulzura en su voz

Narrador: Como decía samanta the bird, sain the duck, scormye adenth, nuron the spion, Merute the raimo, sanie the equidna y por ultimo Katy the Hedgehog

Narradora: ahí tenemos a los 8 finalistas que se enfrentaran mañana Buena suerte a todos los semifinalistas

Narrador: nos veremos mañana

En el dojo

Coral: que día-sentándose en el sofá

Shadow: sin duda

Alex: pues fue emocionante-decía entusiasmado

Katy: será mejor descansar esto aun no termina-les dije dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación

Sword: y como esta Lina

Katy: está bien mañana podrá ver los encuentros

Shadow: que bien, será mejor descansar

Pinckaii: si, mañana aun queda tus siguientes encuentros-me observo

Coral: si y tienes que acabar con la pajarraca -decía con furia

Shadow: coral es mejor que vayamos a descansar

En la mañana el día estaba bastante nublado los encuentros ya estaban en la pantalla a quien debía enfrentarse cada uno

Narrador: estos e pone bueno el primer encuentro merute contra saín la pelea se llevo a cabo golpe y fuerza se vio en la batalla.

Narrador: increíble merute a aplastado a su competidor con sus manos-la gente observaba la gran magnitud de fuerza que había utilizado haciendo que el suelo temblara por el impacto sin dejar a su rival para poder esquivar

Narradora: a la final pasa merute the raimo-la gente quedo impactada por cómo había quedado el peleador por el golpe le había destrozado la cabeza dándole una muerte instantánea

Merute: jeje esto les pasa con los que pelean conmigo –dijo limpiándose las manos que se habían llenado de sangre de su competidor –que encuentro tan corto-salió del campo de pelea

Emily/Eva: que miedo-decía abrazadas

Alex: que tipo-dijo perplejo

Narradora: qué manera de pelea-dijo asombrada

Narrador: es verdad merute es uno de los competidores más fuertes que hay sin duda su fuerza le ha dado reputación

Narradora: en cada encuentro ah matado a su rival así que competidores tengan mucho cuidado con él

Narrador. Segundo encuentro samanta contra scormye empiecen

Rod: nada mal merute-lo observo-no le diste oportunidad de pedir piedad

Merute: piedad es solo para los débiles-dijo acercándose así donde estaban los otros peleadores, estos retrocedieron unos pasos atrás al estar enfrente de el –cobardes- les dijo en su cara-solo me observo-que pasa preciosa no te doy miedo-al ver que no había retrocedió como los demás-mm callada eh es buena cualidad de una mujer-dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla en cual le di un fuerte golpe para retirar su mano el cual dio un gesto de dolor al sentir el golpe, los peleadores restantes solo observaban con cara de espanto al ver la cara de enojo que puso al sentir el dolor que le había dado por el golpe-mmm ruda y determinada eso me agrada-de forma pervertida

Rod: Merute déjala tranquila-le ordeno

Merute: como digas no veremos después preciosa-dirigiéndose hacia su compañero los peleadores se aliviaron al ver que se alejaba hasta que volcó para verlos y darles un susto

Rod: déjalos ellos ni si quieran llegaran a ver la final-dijo fríamente dejando preocupados a los peleadores, solo observaba y escuchaba lo que ellos decían hasta que el narrador me saco de mis pensamientos

Narrador: ganadora samanta the bird-la gente aplaudía

Narradora: ya tenemos dos de los 4 finalistas quien será que se enfrentara en el tercer encuentro-observo la pantalla-siguiente Nuron contra Katy – dijo se dirigieron al campo de pelea-empiecen

Shadow: bien le toca

Emily/Eva: tu puedes Katy

La pelea fue difícil era bastante rápido y ágil pero a pesar de sus habilidades el encuentro se llevo a cabo en unos minutos

Narrador: ganadora Katy the Hedgehog

Narradora: que rápido fue el encuentro después de esquivar sus ataques de un solo golpe lo saco fuera del campo inconsciente

¿?: Mmm interesante nada mal será interesante vernos frente a frente pero por ahora no es el momento, mas adelante será-pensó

Pinckaii: eso fue rápido

Alex: me gusto ese golpe espero que me lo enseñe

Coral: shady pasa algo- al ver lo distraído que estaba mirando alrededor

Shadow: no es nada solo me distraje-le dijo simplemente dejándola extrañada

Narrador: el último encuentro es sanie contra el último participante del encuentro Rod- las chicas gritaron al verlo ingresar a la arena- que el encuentro empiece

Sanie: me las pagaras por matar a mi amigo-le dijo en su cara

Rod: no me hagas reír- lo observo sin importancia-cuando te des cuenta estarás muerto –le dijo fríamente

Sanie: si muero te llevare conmigo-lanzándose atacarlo rápidamente el solo esquivaba sin problema-maldito me las pagaras-seguía con la misma velocidad

Rod: me divertiré un poco contigo- le dijo divertido golpeándolo rápidamente en el rostro sin que pueda detenerlos esa manera de ataque fue rápida y duro varios minutos de la misma intensidad hasta que le dio un golpe en el estomago con la rodilla y otro en el rostro con su puño dejándolo en el suelo herido- eso es todo-dijo poniendo enfrente de el –sacando un kunai-te mandare con tu amigo al otro mundo-observándolo fríamente

Narrador: impresionante ahora sanie esta en el suelo por los golpes recibidos-observaba

Coral: que a hará- observando que sacaba su kunai

Shadow: lo va eliminar-todos lo observaron

Pinckaii: por lo visto no tiene piedad-dijo observándolo detenidamente

¿?: ¡PAPÁ!-se escucho en las graderías de unos pequeños que lloraban por su padre que ahora estaba a la merced de Rod-no lo mates-le pedían pero él no le importo escucharlos

Samanta: es inútil pedirle que no lo mate-dijo con una sonrisa

Merute: él lo matara sin duda-dijo macabramente

Miku: micu-decia suavemente mientras observaba su dueño pelear a pesar de que la gente del lugar le dieran el nombre del animal más peligroso era bastante cariñoso con los que les rodea pero ahora observaba con una mirada perdida y triste por lo que su amo estaría a punto de hacer

katy solo observaba a miku que todo este tiempo del torneo estaba quieto observando cada encuentro con esa mirada triste y perdida que no le había visto cuándo era pequeña- no lo hagas-decía en mis pensamientos mientras observaba nuevamente el campo de pelea, con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro -no lo hagas-le pedí no se pudo contener, él solo la observo levemente y volvió a ver a su rival, no podía intervenir como en el caso de Lina ya que él seguía dentro del campo ahora todo sería su decisión de Rod dejarlo vivir o eliminarlo

Continuara…………………….

* * *

**el capitulo 10 wiiiiiiiiiii XD que bien pues no tengo tiempo de actulizar **

**rapido estare ocupada pero actualizare lo mas pronto posible**

**asi que los veo en el siguiente capitulo OwO**

**adiossssssssssssssssssss XD**


	11. La Desiciba

**hola lectores bueno si hay n_nU perdon**

**por no actualizar pronto pero se presentaron muchas cosas**

**que hacer por aqui bueno espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 11

En el campo de pelea

Los espectadores observaban lo que podría ocurrir, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido todos estamos en espera delo que haría con él, los pequeños gritaban por su padre en brazos de su madre, pero todo termino hasta que lanzo su kunai hacia su rival mientras samanta y Merute sonreían

Merute: es su fin

Samanta: el siempre es así no va a dejar convida a su rival

La gente observo detenidamente lo que ocurría un silencio reino el campo de pelea, se escucho el sonido del kunai clavarse en el suelo

Rod: tuviste suerte-le dijo apartándose del campo, mientras que sainé era levantado lentamente totalmente herido por los médicos del lugar, la gente se sorprendió por su decisión incluido los del antiguo consejo que mantenía en silencio en los encuentros

Narrador: el ganador es Rod Skay the hedgehog-se escucho la gente salió del trance para aplaudirle al ganador-que encuentros- dijo respirando calmadamente después de lo ocurrido

Narradora: los 4 finalistas están en pantalla-observando el monitor

Narrador: ahora veremos contra quien se enfrentaran

Samanta: que tonto por qué no lo eliminaste

Merute: no me digas que te dio pena-entre burla,

Katy: sabía que no lo harías- pensó mientras lo observaba aliviada

Narrador: y aquí están los siguientes encuentros-sacándole de sus pensamientos, observo la pantalla-este día aun no acaba damas y caballeros hoy sabremos al ganador del torneo-decía emocionado

Narrador. El primer encuentro es Merute contra Katy-dijo emocionada

Emily/Eva: que mal-decían asustadas

Alex: le toco con el mastodonte-decía sorprendido

Samanta: bien eso quiere decir que tu y yo pelearemos-observando a Rod- recuerda que tienes ganar-mirando a merute- la que va ganar esto soy yo –decía con determinación-más vale que la elimines no dejo que eliminara a Lina-dijo con furia

Merute: tenlo por seguro-se dirigieron poniéndose en su lugares para la pelea en el campo de pelea

Narrador: esto será interesante cualquiera de los 2 podría ganar-decía emocionado-empiecen-ordeno

Merute: muy bien preciosa hasta aquí llegaste-empezó su ataque, esquivo cada ataque que le lanzo

Narrador: increíble merute no logro darle ningún solo golpe

Sword: será difícil que pueda darle

Shadow: con ese tamaño que tiene es difícil por lo cual lo hace más lento-mientras observaba el encuentro había pasado varios minutos que merute trataba de aplastarme con sus puños pero no lo lograba ya que podía esquivarlas sin problema causando que se irritara en cada falla

Merute: maldición quédate quieta-gritaba de rabia al no poder darle un solo golpe-no seré vencido por una mujer-decía con rabia-las mujeres solo sirven de esclava para nosotros- decía con furia las mujeres del lugar se enojaron por sus comentarios, solo le observo con el seño fruncido por su comentario

Narrador: en eso tiene razón merute-lo dijo sin pensar

Narradora: que dijiste-le agarro del cuello

Narrador: lo que oíste y no sé por qué estás aquí-le dijo sin problema

Narradora: ahora veras-dándole de golpe con lo que podía y que tenía a la mano mientras nos distraíamos del encuentro su pelea se escuchaba por los parlantes del lugar

Alex: estos temas siempre causan peleas-preguntando a su padre

Shadow: por eso no es bueno meterse en esos problemas- dijo nervioso el pequeño solo asentía

Merute: yo solo pensaba que nosotros éramos del encuentro-dijo mientras ella asentía, mientras observaban las cabina de narración que se veía que se lanzaban muchas cosas

Samanta: tarado que haces aplástala que esta distraída-le ordeno, el obedeció un temblor se escucho en el lugar sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, donde producto del temblor detuvieron la pelea en cabina

Narrador: que ha sucedido parece que merute utilizo sus puños para aplastar a su competidora-dijo observando el campo de pelea herido con la ropa rasgada

Merute: jajá jajá esto se acabo-poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

Katy: yo no diría eso-le dijo sujetando sus puños con sus manos sobre su cabeza, el polvo que levanto producto del golpe se desvaneció

Merute: pero como-decía sorprendido

Katy: para que aprendas que incluso nosotras somos igual de fuertes-lo lanzó fuera del campo de pelea que se fue a dar contra el muro causando que se cayera el muro encima de el

Samanta: pero como lo hizo-decía con rabia-aaaaaaaaaaa es mas fuerte delo que aparenta -decia entre dientes

Narrador: el encuentro termino a la final Katy the hedgehod –grito

Emily/Eva: que bien siiiiiiiii

Sword: recuérdame no hacerla enojar-sorprendido al ver como quedo inconsciente merute

Shadow: tenlo por seguro

Narradora: eso demuestra que somos fuertes-gritaba emocionada

Narrador: ahora demos comienzo con el siguiente encuentro los últimos dos competidores al campo de pelea-los ultimo competidores se dirigieron al campo de pelea se miraron fijamente- empiecen-ordeno

Empezó el encuentro samanta contra Rod la pelea empezó algo floja sin ánimo por parte de Rod, pero samanta no le importaba, los golpes y esquivadas se hicieron presente en el encuentro la gente solo observaba inquieta por quien de los dos llegaría a la final, por varios minutos fue el mismo ritmo

Samanta: ya sabes que hacer-le susurro mientras le daba un golpe

Rod: no pienso hacerlo-le dijo sin problema

Samanta: que-le dijo intrigada en medio de su pelea-lo teníamos planeado la idea era hacerme ganar el torneo-dijo furiosa

Rod: han cambiado los planes-le dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndola caer de golpe

Lina: que golpe-sorprendida por la reacción de Rod

Coral: Lina estas mejor-le pregunto que estaba de pie a lado de ellos mirando el encuentro

Pinckaii: hace cuanto llegaste-le pregunto

Lina: no mucho cuando Katy lanzo a merute al muro-dijo divertida-eso le pasa a uno cuando la hacen enojar –dijo sentándose a lado de los niños mirando el encuentro

Samanta: eres un traidor-le dijo con una mirada asesina-nadie me traiciona-dijo sacando su armamento y lanzándolos con rapidez hacia él

Narrador: increíble samanta lo ataca con todo lo que tiene

Narradora: será suficiente para ganarle-se preguntaba

Rod: detuvo cada una de sus armas como si nada-eso es todo-le dijo con indiferencia

Samanta: eso crees-le sonrió

Rod: que pretendes-solo observa-le dijo el observo las armas estas llevaban explosivos que detonaron en ese momento lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza causándole heridas en su cuerpo

Samanta: hay Rod crees que no tendría algo preparado para ti-le dijo observándolo con inferioridad- conozco cada ataque tuyo tus habilidades y técnicas-dijo divertida-por qué crees que te deje que te unieras –le dijo con maldad-para que yo pueda superar a los mejores peleadores- acercándose hacia él con un kunai en la mano mientras el trataba de poder levantarse pero por el impacto sus heridas no lo dejaban-recuerda lo que te enseñe-le dijo estando en frente de el

Rod: para llegar a ser el mejor hay que pasar por encima de todos-recordó

Samanta: ahora esto termina traidor-poniendo el kunai en su cuello

Rod: eso veremos-le sonrió junto sus manos crenado una gran cantidad de energia que tenia impactada a su rival

Samanta: que pretendes-le grito impresionada

Rod: esto-lanzándole unos rayos que salían de sus manos

Narrador: que impresionante no puedo creer esa habilidad-la gente observaba sorprendida ya que era raro poseer esas habilidades en esa zona

Katy: por lo visto no soy la única-susurro al ver ese pliegue de energía por parte de él su energía podría llegar a ser igual a la de ella o mejor, Por la fuerza de su ataque samanta salió fuera del campo bastante lastimada pero convida apena

Narrador: increíble de un solo ataque salió del campo-dijo sorprendido

Narradora: eso quiere decir que Rod va a la final-grito emocionada, las chicas gritaban y aplaudían

Shadow: impresionante no pensé que alguien más podría hacer algo así

Lina: alguien más-le observo extrañada

Sword: ya verás a que nos referimos en el encuentro final-le dijo poniéndola en duda

Continuara……………………………

* * *

**dejen Review**

**si no no podre continuar con la historia **

**hasta lo proxima**


	12. Un Intermedio

sword: despues del intermedio seguira el encuentro

pinckaii: quien ganara

coral: la cosa va estar buena

lina: sin duda aver que pasa en este capitulo OwO

shadow: aun piensas que tienes razon tu y lina verdad ¬¬

Lina: al 100% OwO estoes romance w

shadow: espero que tengan humor para soportarte -_-U

lina: OwO ya veras ¬w¬

* * *

Capitulo 12

Narrador: es increíble ya tenemos dos finalista uno de ellos será el ganador la pregunta cuál de ellos será el campeón-decía emocionado

Narradora: es obvia la respuesta-decía soñadora-Rod es el más fuerte y seguro que ganara-decía decidida

Narrador: pues el encuentro será interesante su contrincante es la que perteneció a su equipo hace varios años atrás-recalcó

en el comite

Señor: brox el encuentro se pospondrá una hora-le dijo poniendo en asombro a su comité

Brox: si señor-dijo con una reverencia saliendo del lugar

Flamer: se puede saber la razón de su decisión-le pregunto con interés

Señor: es mejor que descanses sus encuentros fueron difíciles a pesar de que no demuestren cansancio están lastimados

Aqua: no me opongo a su petición-le sonrió

Terra: yo tampoco será ideal que descansen por lo menos una hora-concluyo

Flamer: como sea-dijo sin indiferencia

La pelea al terminar se llevaron a samanta para una revisión mientras él seguía en el campo con indiferencia

Katy: ahora veremos que pasara en el último encuentro-pensó

Miku: micu micu-le distrajo su vos la criatura se acerco que con su cabeza acariciaba su pierna como si fuera un gato-ella solo le acaricio pero ella sintió un leve dolor en sus manos que no le dio importancia-te preocupa el último encuentro-le dijo levemente el solo movió su cabeza, ella solo le sonrío

Narrador: el último encuentro se llevara a cabo dentro de una hora-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Narradora: así que no se pierdan el último encuentro

Katy: dentro de una hora-susurro

Rod: más vale que te prepares a perder-la observo no pudo dejar de notar que sus manos las tenía bastante lastimadas- miku ven de inmediato- dijo saliendo a descansar a junto con miku a su lado a uno de los cuartos de descaso que nos habían proporcionado para el torneo

Lina: bien dentro de una hora-dijo emocionada-que tal si vamos a verla

Alex: nos dejaran entrar

Lina: si vienes conmigo claro que si-le sonrió -además soy muy persuasiva vamos-les ordeno

En los camerinos

Katy: dentro de una hora-pensaba-es más fuerte de lo que recuerdo, pero no es el único con trucos-junto sus manos-aaaaa-se quejo observo sus manos las tenia lastimadas por a ver detenido el ataque de merute sin protección se lastimo las palmas de la mano

Lina: hey Katy-entrando a la habitación wiiiii ya estás en la final-le dijo sujetando sus manos, se soltó de inmediato el dolor se le hacia insoportable cada vez-estas bien- le dijo

Katy: si no es nada-mintió pero sí que le dolía bastante

Shadow: no nos mienta-le dijo tomando su mano para verla-la tienes lastimada-las observo

Pinckaii: si que las tienes heridas-la observo

Sword: será mejor que te las cures de inmediato-le propuso ella solo asintió

Eva/Emily: aaaaa que lindo eres-gritaron, todos observaron a lo que se refería las pequeñas

Katy: miku-susurro al ver al animal-que hará aquí-pensó hasta que observo la puerta-Rod

Rod: aquí estas miku-entro observando al animal que jugaba con las niñas felizmente, los observo detenidamente-mm veo que te lastimaste las manos-dijo sin importancia al observar sus manos-toma-le lanzo a Lina una especia de frasco-eso le servirá ven miku-lo llamo y se retiraron

Lina: pero si es-dijo observando el frasco era un medicamento especial que curaría la herida de inmediato-mm las escusas que usas para verla-pensó divertida

Coral: Lina que te dio-le pregunto por la curiosidad del frasco

Lina: es un medicamento que le servirá para sus heridas

Pinckaii: ya veo que conveniente-pensó

Lina: yo no diría eso-dijo pensativa mientras le poni la crema en las heridas en la cual le ardió por unos segundos que cerró las heridas

Katy: gracias-le dijo mientras se ponía el guante de nuevo

Eva: que lastima que se fue el animalito-dijo tristemente

Alex: por mí que bien que se fue –dijo cruzando sus brazos-no me quería cerca-dijo enojado al ver que se acercaba el le gruñia

Emily: es que no le gustas-dijo divertida haciendo que él le diera la espalda enfadado por su comentario

Narrador: por favor los espectadores vuelvan a sus lugares el último encuentro se realizara en unos minutos-se escuchaba por los parlantes

Sword: vaya tan pronto paso el tiempo

Coral: será mejor regresar buena suerte amiga

Shadow: ten mucho cuidado algo raro ocurre

Katy: lo sé lo presentí

Lina: que tanto cuchichean-dijo fastidiada

Shadow: nada es mejor ir suerte- se retiraron a su lugares

En otra camerino

Rod: es hora veremos qué pasa ahora-dijo con seriedad, miku solo lo observaba, el lo noto-todo estará bien-le dijo acariciándole la cabeza su amigo que lo acompaño desde que lo encontró en el bosque cuando era niño

Narrador: los finalistas dirigirse al campo de pelea-ordeno

Rod: es hora-dijo poniéndose de pie

Katy/Rod: no hay paso atrás pensamos

En el campo de pelea

Narrador: bien el último encuentro para decidir al campeón del torneo-dijo emocionado-del lado izquierdo tenemos a Katy the hedgehod y del lado derecho a Rod skay the hedgehod-la gente aplaudía por el último encuentro-empiece-dio la orden

se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, la gente se preguntaba por qué no empezaba el encuentro la gente observaba detenidamente no querian perderse ningún detalle del encuentro

Coral: que tanto se quedan parados-dijo impacientemente

Lina: es la primera vez que pelearan de esta forma como verdaderos rivales-les dijo levemente causando que la observaran extrañado por lo que había dicho

Pinckaii: debe ser difícil pelear con alguien que fue tu amigo y ahora es tu rival-pensó

Lina: tal vez-sonrió-pero me pregunto en que estarán pensando-observando el campo de pelea

Alex: eso no importa yo quiero que empiece-dijo emocionado

Emily: no ves que es importante-le regaño con un aura asesina-no empieces si quieres vivir-le dijo su hermana

Alex: bien-dijo asustado-voy a esperar-bajando la cabeza

En el campo

Katy: porque las cosas tenían que cambiar-decía en su mente mientras lo observaba fijamente

Rod: las cosas cambian con el tiempo y ahora no hay marcha atrás-meditaba mientras la observaba

Katy/Rod: no es lo mismo cuando nos conocimos-pensaron

Inicio del flash

El día era caluroso con una briza fresca que recorría en la mañana por la aldea un pequeño erizo dormitaba en la rama de un árbol en su lugar secreto un hermoso lago cubierto de flores y arboles a su alrededor, que había encontrado varios meses atrás y que nadie lo había encontrado bueno hasta entonces

¿?: Que lindo lago-observaba una pequeña eriza el hermoso lago que por los rayos del sol lucia muy hermoso

Rod: hey chiquilla que haces aquí-le grito desde lo alto de la rama-vete de aquí-le ordeno

¿?: Porque tendría que hacerlo-le dijo cruzando sus brazos

Rod: este lugar es mío yo lo encontré-le dije poniéndose enfrente de ella –así que vete-le grito

¿?: No me iré-le reto-además este lugar es muy bonito-le dijo simplemente

Rod: uff-dijo resignado-que haces aquí chiquilla cuál es tu nombre-le pregunte

¿?: Mi nombre es Katy me acabo de mudar ah este lugar-le dijo sonriente- y no soy una chiquilla, escuchaste enanito-le dijo divertida

Rod: no soy enanito-le dijo con enojo-mi nombre es rod skay the hedgehod oíste tonta

Katy: no soy tonta, tarado

Rod: vuélvelo a repetir

Katy: tarado

Rod: tonta

Katy/rod: ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-se gruñieron uno al otro volcando su rostro fastidiados por la presencia del otro

Después de ese día nos se vieron hasta después de una semana sus padres estaban felices de ir a visitar a unos amigos suyos que se habían mudado al lugar y deseaban volverlos a ver hasta llegar al dojo donde se habían mudado

Miruku: es bueno verte-saludo a su viejo amigo un erizo blanco con vetas negras y de ojos verde

Kitiaro: es bueno verte amigo mío-le saludo

Mari: cassie es bueno verte-la abraza

Cassie: igual amiga cuanto tiempo sin vernos-le dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

Mari: te presento a nuestro hijo el es Rod saluda-el solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo

Rod: por que tenía que venir-se decía deprimentemente

Kitiario: no perdieron el tiempo-dijo divertido

Cassie: no empieces-le dijo dándole un golpe en el estomago

Kitiario: porque no vienes a saludar-le dijo a su pequeña, ella obedeció

Cassie: ella es Katy y el es su hijo- se lo presento

Rod/Katy: ¡tu!- se apuntaron mutuamente

Fin del flash

Rod: por cosas del destino nos volvemos a enfrentar-dijo levemente

Katy: como aquella vez que nos conocimos-susurro

Continuara………………………………………………

shadow: aqui la cosa se pone buena

coral: que pasara despues OwO

samanta: lo que yo dije ¬w¬

lina: sin duda

katy/Rod: no pueden pensar en otra cosa (les grito)

alex: no entiendo nada -_-

emily/Eva: son cosas del corazon w (soñando despiertas)

Alex: son raras ¬¬

emily/Eva: que digiste (lo agarran)

alex: nos veremos en el proximo capitulo n_nU

Emily: no creo que llegas al proximo

Alex: O_O


	13. Un solo Ganador

Capitulo 13

El último encuentro estaba dando inicio los espectadores esperaban que alguno de ellos diera el primer ataque para iniciar el último encuentro.

Rod: no voy hacer tan blando contigo-le dijo con orgullo

Katy: no esperaba que lo fueras-le contesto

Coral:mmm-dijo al sentir una pequeña gota que se deslizaba por su rostro-esta lloviendo-dijo levemente

Pinckaii: es verdad-dijo observando el cielo como caian las gotas de lluvia cada vez mas fuerte- es una tormenta-le dijo al ver los rayos que se podian ver en el cielo.

Lo que el público esperaba se inicio el último encuentro, sin importar el tiempo, lo que esperaban empezó los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo los ataques eran consecutivos uno tras otro se mostraba en el campo de pelea golpes y patadas se daban entre si se notaba una verdadera rivalidad por parte de ambos

Shadow: empezaron fuerte-dijo observando el combate que se realizaba entre ellos

Lina: te dije que deberías ver en el torneo-le dijo divertida-esto no es nada recién están empezando-solo le dijo

Sword: recién están empezando-repitió ella asintió, volvieron a ver la pelea

La pelea transcurrió bastante tiempo incluso la lluvia seguía como si quisiera ver el desenlace de esta pelea, seguían ambos de pie determinados a seguir hasta que uno de los dos gane sin importar como se encontraran heridos y cansados, tras curio mucho tiempo hasta que se separaron por unos segundos para recobrara el aliento

Rod: eres buena-dijo recobrando el aliento tenía bastante heridas en el cuerpo por los golpes que había recibido

Katy: tu igual-le dijo tratando de descansar se encontraba en las misma condiciones tenia magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, no tardaron de empezar de nuevo la gente observaba asombrada por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que inicio cada vez era dificil dejar de observar el encuentro que se realizaba tan emocionante que el publico observaba en silencio sin importar la tormenta lo unico que importaba er como terminaria ese encuentro

Coral: qué manera de pelear-observaba el encuentro

Pinckaii: ninguno de los dos quiere perder –le dijo mirando a su compañera

Lina: les dije que ellos no se dejan vencer por ninguno de los 2-les dijo observando detenidamente el encuentro

El encuentro seguía los kunai volaban en el campo de batalla tratando de hacer caer a su rival pero era inútil eran interceptadas por las del rival, lo mismo con sus explosivos a pesar de la lluvia estos explotaban al ser contacto con otros provocando un gran daño al campo de pelea y el humo por uno minutos cubría el campo de pelea

Flamie: tendremos que hacer un nuevo campo de pelea-decía mientras observaba el campo destruido

Aqua: deja de decir tonterías hay más que rivalidad en ese encuentro-le dijo suavemente, la miraron extrañada

Flamie: yo solo veo rivalidad-dijo con indiferencia

Terra: estoy de acuerdo con aqua entre golpes y patadas solo es una máscara, mas allá de esa rivalidad surge algo-dijo con una sonrisa

Flamie: no entiendo nada, ustedes las mujeres son complicadas-dijo fastidiado por tantas palabras que no hallaba sentido, el señor solo sonreí por lo que hablaban y el creía en cada palabra que decían aqua y terra

Señor: flamie aun falta más que ver-dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a su comité mientras observaban el encuentro la lluvia se hacía presente haciendo el campo difícil de maniobrar y poder moverse con facilidad

Rod: qué tal si empezamos en serio-le dijo saliendo del espeso humo que cubría el campo

Katy: pensé que no lo pedirías-le dijo saltando al igual que Rod fuera de la espesa humareda que se había producido por los explosivos

Narrador: han salió del espeso humo que cubría el campo saltando a un gran altitud-relataba- a pesar del clima estan dispuesto a acabar con el encuentro

Narradora: es increíble como pelean en los aires dándose impulso con los muro del dojo para no tocar el suelo-decía observando la peleaque se producia poco minutos despues regresaron a campo de pelea

Narrador: han vuelto al campo de pelea-relataba, e l humo no se había disipado en su totalidad pero la pelea se llevaba a cabo en la espesa humareda del campo

Rod: basta de juegos acabemos con esto-dijo lanzando su energía en forma de rayos en todo el campo solo se escucho un gran estruendo en el campo de pelea

Sword: que ocurrió-pregunto tratando de ver apesar del humo que cubria todo el campo

Coral: no se puede ver-dijo fastidiada por no poder ver lo que ocurria dentro del encuentro

Una segunda explosión se escucho en el campo de pelea el estruendo aparto el espeso humo que los cubría, para sorprenderse

Narrador: es increíble ningún ataque que Rod le lanzo le dio en el blanco-decía fascinado

Narradora: pero observen parece que estuviera cubierta por una especia de escudo-decía asombrada

Rod: interesante veo que nos soy el único con trucos escondidos-dijo divertido, solo sonreía-bien sigamos con el encuentro entonces-dijo lanzando mas rayos contra su rival

Katy: no eres el único con ataques-le dijo saltando a un gran altura lanzándole esferas de energía que apenas podía esquivar, al igual que ella ataco sus ataques chocaban entre si provocando grandes explosiones en el campo la gente observa detenidamente el encuentro asombrados por la magnitud del encuentro, la pelea volvió a los puños y golpes por parte de los competidores

Shadow: no duraran mucho mas-dijo sacándolos de sus asombros

Coral: tú crees-le pregunto sorprendida

Shadow: no lo ven están bastante agotados-mientras observaba el campo de pelea, que los dos trataban de golpear a su contrincante, se separaron para descansar se encontraban agotados y sin fuerzas para poder seguir aguantando-es posible que este sea su último ataque-dedujo

Rod: esto se acaba-dijo avanzando a gran velocidad creando una bola de energía en su mano-te voy a derrotar-dijo acercándose a gran velocidad

Katy: no lo creo-dijo de la misma manera toda su energía creó una esfera de luz acercándose a gran velocidad uno contra el otro hasta que las dos fuerzas de energía chocaron entre si

Señor: impresionante despliegue de energía-pensó al ver a los dos peleadores atacarse de una manera tan cercana que podría destruirlos a ambos, las energías al chocar entre sí provocaron un gran estruendo en todo el lugar que provoco que ambos peleadores fueran expulsados fuera del campo de pelea, un denso humo nublo el campo, sin dejar ver lo ocurrido, el humo se disipo lentamente dejando ver el campo destruido y ambos peleadores fuera del campo de pelea tratándose de poner de pie pero era inútil sus cuerpos no se los permitía por falta de energía solo alcanzaron a verse levemente uno del otro antes de caer ambos inconscientes al suelo, los espectadores quedaron asombrados que al fin el encuentro había terminado en un empate, los enfermeros del lugar ingresaron inmediatamente al campo para revisar a los peleadores que habían quedado inconscientes

Lina: fue un empate-susurro

Alex: pero que empate-dijo emocionado

Narrador: el encuentro se ah terminado en un empate-dijo asombrado

Narradora: la decisión del ganador y nuevo sucesor tendrá que ver el antiguo consejo-dijo por los parlantes la gente esperaba la decisión del señor para ver quién sería su sucesor

Brox: señor debe tomar una decisión-le dijo

Señor: se puso de pie se dirigió a los espectadores-damas y caballeros el ganador del torneo se presentara en el baile de mañana en la noche-dijo asombrando a los espectadores-hasta esa noche-dijo saliendo del lugar se guido de su comité, la gente salió del dojo con la incógnita de quien sería el nuevo sucesor

Lina: tendremos que esperar hasta mañana en la noche

Shadow: de verdad que fue impresionante

Lina: será mejor descansar un poco y después podremos ir de visita a Katy en el hospital-sugirió

Coral: no te preocupa-le dijo seria

Lina: solo necesitan descansar, estarán bien dentro de unas horas-dijo simplemente

En el comité

Los antiguos llevaban reunidos varias horas tratando de ver la solución del problema ya que el baile seria esa noche

Flamer: señor que haremos debemos escoger un solo ganador-pregunto intrigado

Terra: es la primera vez que ocurre esto-dijo preocupada

Aqua: los dos son potenciales para ser sucesores-dijo pensativamente

Brox: señor llego a una conclusión-le pregunto intrigado

Señor: necesito la presencia de ambos peleadores ahora mismo-ordeno sacando de su asombro a su comité

Brox: como ordene señor-dijo com una reverencia para cumplir con su encargo

En el hospital

ya habian pasado varias horas despues de que habia terminado el torneo las enfermeras y doctores atendian rapidamente alos pasientes que llegaban del torneo

Pinckaii: espero que ya esté mejor-decía mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital

Lina: tranquila estará bien seguro debe estar en alguna habitación

Coral: será mejor preguntar

Shadow: yo lo hare, disculpe enfermera-le llamo a la recepcionista del hospital

Recepcionista: si joven que desea-le dijo una mujer mayor

Shadow: buscamos a una amiga su nombre es Katy the hedgehod

Recepcionistas: lo lamento pero ella no se encuentra en el hospital

Sword: cómo es posible se puede saber a dónde se ha ido-le pregunto

Recepcionista: ella y un joven erizo fueron llevados por uno de los antiguos hasta el consejo-les informó se miraron extrañados uno del otro

Coral: para que los querrán- se preguntó

Lina: supongo que sabremos la respuesta en el baile de esta noche-le respondio

Continuara…………………..


	14. Una Promesa

**hoy 14 de febrero es dia de san valentin wiiiiiiiiiiiii OwO que bien les deseo lo mejor en este dia para que pasen con la gente que aman sus amigos y su ser querido ^//^ que tengan un dia lleno amor OwO bueno les dejo continuar con el capitulo 14 ..... mmm pensandolo bien que conincidencia no n_nU jejeje bueno vamos con el capitulo 14 que lo disfruten OwO**

* * *

Capitulo 14

En el comité

Brox: señor los peleadores que solicito-le dijo con una reverencia dando nos paso para ir al centro del gran salón el comité de los antiguos solo nos observaban detenidamente

Señor. Es bueno verlos en persona competidores-dándole la bienvenida a ambos

Flamie: fue impresionante su destreza en el campo-dijo-pero se les fue la mano al destruir el campo de pelea-dijo enojado

Señor: no es momento-le recalco el solo cruzo los brazos-los hemos convocado para decidir quién de ustedes dos será mi sucesor-nos dijo asombrándonos

Katy/ Rod: a uno de los dos-repetimos, el señor asintió, solo nos observamos levemente para volver a ver el comité

Señor: sus habilidades fueron estupendas dijo con una sonrisa-pero ahora su decisión será la que valga aquí-dijo seriamente

Rod: a que se refiere-dijo curioso

Brox: déjenme explicarles están aquí para que nos ayuden en una pregunta-nos dijo dejándonos en duda

Katy: qué clase de pregunta-le dijo con lo que había dicho

Señor: verán ustedes dos eligieran a mi sucesor-nos dijo

Katy/rod: ¡QUE!-dijimos sorprendidos

Señor: ustedes dos elegirán cual de ustedes será mi sucesor-nos recalco

Rod: no debería hacerlo usted-le dijo con fastidio

Flamie: más respeto al señor mocoso-le dijo con enfado

Rod: nos soy ningún mocoso-le confronto-además es su trabajo elegir no el nuestro-cruzado de brazos observando al comité

Aqua: no nos dejan opción los dos han demostrado habilidades-afirmo

Terra: por ese motivo nos llevo a convocarlos-le especifico

Brox: bien jóvenes peleadores en vista de lo que escucharon que deciden-dijo observándolos detenidamente a ambos erizos que se observaban uno al otro detenidamente buscando la respuesta en la mirada del otro

Señor: que decide quién de ustedes cree que es mejor capacitado para ser mi sucesor-pregunto

Katy: ustedes creen que seamos los indicados para un puesto tan elevado-les pregunto

Brox: sus habilidades los han demostrado pero a mi parecer seria el joven el indicado-sugirió

Terra: que, yo diría que será la chica la indicada-dijo enojada

Aqua: estoy de acuerdo con ella-afirmo

Flamie: por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con brox- dijo observándolo-él es el más capacitado-se refirió, el comité analizaba las habilidades y debilidades de cada uno, la discusión duro varios minutos, los dos erizos solo observaban la discusión hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper la pelea.

Katy: declino la oferta-les dijo al meditar su respuesta, los observo detenidamente al comité que dejo de hablar para observarla detenidamente

Rod: que-pensó asombrado- porque lo hizo-se preguntó en su mente mientras la observaba detenidamente

Flamie: rechazas la oferta-dijo enojado por lo que había dicho la joven- es una oportunidad única y la dejas ir así como si nada-le dijo molesto

Katy: no soy la indicada-dijo por último decidida

Señor: estás segura-la observo

Katy: estoy segura, no tengo duda que él lo hará mejor que yo-le dijo sinceramente con una reverencia para retirarse del salón

Señor: tú qué dices Rod al respecto-lo miro, pero él no le contesto aun estaba asombrado por lo que había dicho su rival-está decidido entonces-dijo poniéndose de pie-nos veremos en esta noche para su sucesión joven Rod-dijo saliendo del salón junto con el comité

Habían pasado varias horas desde la decisión del sucesor, pero aun quedaba la incógnita de la decisión de la que llamaba su rival, meditaba en aquel lago donde se habían conocido por primera vez por cosas del desino se conocieron aquí, pero que pasaría si se hubieran conocido después con la presentación de sus padres, recostando en el árbol recordando lo ocurrido después de que sus padres los habían presentado en aquella ocasión

Inicio del flash

Rod/Katy: ¡tu!- se apuntaron mutuamente sorprendidos

Miruku: ya se habían visto antes-le pregunto a su pequeño

Rod: me hubiera gustado no conocerla-dijo cruzando de brazos volteando su rostro a otro lado

Katy: pienso igual-dijo asiendo el mismo gesto, los padres no comprendían lo ocurrido

Cassie: porque no platicamos adentro-les dijo para distraer lo ocurrido, ellos aceptaron

Mari: porque no juegan un rato-le dijo observando a los dos pequeños y entro al lugar dejándolos solos

Rod: tonta-le dijo fastidiado

Katy: tarado-le respondió de la misma forma

Rod: aaaaaaaaaa-grito furioso por su comentario de la eriza- ya me arte el primero que llegue al lago gana-la reto

Katy: bien-acepto rápidamente dejándolo asombrado por unos segundos

Rod: el primero que llegue y toque el árbol que está en medio se queda con el lago-dijo orgulloso, ella acepto sus términos-esta chiquilla es muy diferente a las niñas que conozco-medito ya que la mayoría de las niñas del lugar hubieran rechazado cualquier tipo de reto en especial si eran retadas por un niño

Rod/Katy: se pusieron en marcha desde ahí hasta el lago llegarían en una hora-en sus marcas listos ¡FUERA!-los dos pequeños salieron a gran velocidad al lago, el clima empeoro rápidamente el clima cambio provocando que lloviera pero aun así siguieron con la carrera, paso una hora y estaban a punto de llegar se veía el lago cerca, el que llegara a tocar el árbol que se encontraba enfrente de ellos el primero que llegara seria el ganador

Rod/Katy: GANE-dijeron al mismo tiempo, se observaron por un momento y cayeron al suelo a descansar para recobrar el aliento de su carrera, la lluvia caía sin cesar refrescando sus rostros con las gotas de lluvia.

Rod: fue empate-dijo recobrando el aliento

Katy: es verdad-dijo descansando, pasaron unos minutos mientras se recuperaban el aliento-esto es ridículo pelear por un lugar-dijo pensativamente-que te parece si lo compartimos-le sugirió

Rod: compartirlo -repitió, ella asintió-no hay opción-dijo fastidiado-pero no puedes decirle a nadie-la observo seriamente

Katy: bien-sonrió-es un secreto que quedara guardado entre nosotros dos-dijo poniendo su meñique enfrente de el-te parece bien-le dijo inocentemente

Rod: entre nosotros dos-dijo sorprendido levemente sonrojado, ella asintió-de acuerdo-juntando su meñique con el de ella

Katy/rod: es una promesa-se dijeron mutuamente

Fin del flash

Rod: todo ocurrió en este lago-dijo observando el hermoso lago bañado por los rayos del sol-incluso para la despedida también fue aquí-dijo levemente-micu-dijo su acompañante sentado a su lado en una rama mientras lo observaba detenidamente con una mirada triste mientras recordaba esa vez.

Inicio del flash

Había pasado 2 años desde ese encuentro, el día era hermoso y un pequeño erizo espera a su amiga sentado en una rama del árbol acompañado por su pequeño acompañante

Rod: tú crees que le guste- observo la rosa blanca que estaba en su mano para luego mirar a su acompañante, el solo ronroneaba juguetonamente-ya verás micu que va cambiar todo ya verás-le dijo sonriente, pero el día se paso rápido y no llego-que habrá pasado se pregunto ya se hacía de noche y regreso a su casa hasta que al día siguiente se entero

Rod: te vas-le dijo tristemente

Katy: si mi madre está muy enferma y aquí no la pueden curar-dijo tristemente-por eso me tengo que ir-le dijo observándolo melancólicamente

Rod: y no te puedes quedar-le dijo firmemente, ella negó con la cabeza, el solo bajo la mirada-entiendo-dijo melancólicamente

Katy: pero veras que nos volveremos a ver-dijo alegremente, el solo la miro sorprendido

Rod: tú crees-le dijo con una esperanza en la voz

Katy: claro que si -le dijo con su meñique en alto-nuestros caminos se juntaran de nuevo ya verás-le dijo decidida

Rod: entonces hasta que nos volvamos a ver-junto su meñique con la de ella para hacer una promesa

Katy/Rod: Prometido -dijeron sonriente

Fin del flash

Rod: luego de eso no la vi de nuevo hasta ahora-dijo reflexionando micu lo observo hasta que bajo de la rama-micu a dónde vas-le pregunto pero se metió en un arbusto, hasta que salió y volvió a subir en la rama donde estaba el erizo descansando dejándole una rosa en sus piernas-una rosa blanca-se preguntó hasta que recordó lo que iba hacer cuando era niño-aun lo recuerdas no-le pregunto a su fiel amigo el solo asintió-pero ahora no se si son los mismos sentimientos-dijo confuso mientras observaba la bella rosa que tenía entre sus manos-micu-solo pudo decir al ver aquel rostro triste del erizo que fue su amigo tanto tiempo

Continuara………………………..

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el capitulo esperoq eu les gfuste dejen review **

**por favor para que pueda seguir escribiendo pronto otra historia **

**OwO hasta la proxima**

**!FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN¡** ^//^


	15. El Susesor

Capitulo 15

En el dojo

Lina: hey Katy, iremos de compra con todos los chicos para el baile de esta noche te apuntas-dijo emocionada

Katy: no gracias-le dijo levemente mientras estaba recostada de lado en su cama

Lina: vamos será divertido-dijo brincando del lugar-además veremos chicos lindos-soñando entre las nubes, pero ella no contesto-de verdad no quieres ir-le dijo tristemente, ella solo asintio- está bien no te seguiré molestando espero que cambies de opinión-dijo saliendo del cuarto-nos veremos después-saliendo totalmente de el

Coral: bien vendrá-pregunto intrigada ella negó con la cabeza-entiendo -dijo cabizbaja

Pinckaii: será mejor que descanse debe seguir cansada por el torneo-sugirió

Lina: si es mejor-salieron del lugar hacia la aldea de compras-pero no significa comprarle algo-pensó picaronamente

Se encontraba en su cama descansando el encuentro había sido bastante cansado, ahora solo quería descansar lo necesario en su habitación, el dojo estaba totalmente vacío los demás habían ido de compra para el baile de esta noche en el dojo de los antiguos

Katy: hoy es el baile-susurro-donde posesionan al nuevo sucesor-recordó

Inicio del flash

Katy: declino la oferta-les dijo al meditar su respuesta, los observo detenidamente al comité que dejo de hablar para observarla detenidamente

Rod: que-pensó asombrado- porque lo hizo-se preguntó en su mente mientras la observaba detenidamente

Flamie: rechazas la oferta-dijo enojado por lo que había dicho la joven- es una oportunidad única y la dejas ir así como si nada-le dijo molesto

Katy: no soy la indicada-dijo por último decidida

Señor: estás segura-la observo

Katy: estoy segura, no tengo duda que él lo hará mejor que yo-le dijo sinceramente con una reverencia para retirarse del salón

Afuera del salón

Katy: es lo mejor buena suerte querido amigo-se fue del dojo

Fin del flash

Katy: es lo indicado-pensó recostada en su cama hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos-ah que pasa-observo en la ventana a una criatura que conocía muy bien-micu-dijo levemente, se dirigió a la ventana la abrió para que el animal pudiera entrar-hola micu que haces aquí-le dijo acariciando su rostro tan suave del animal, el solo ronroneaba y tallaba su rostro de forma de cariño en el rostro de ella, observo una nota en su boca-y esto-dijo curiosa al recibir la nota, el animal al cumplir su misión salió por la ventana, ella solo lo observaba como se alejaba hacia la aldea, leyó la nota y esta decía-necesito hablar contigo te veo en el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez. Rod-decía aquella nota

Katy: donde nos conocimos por primera vez-repitió-el lago-recordó-salió rápidamente del dojo para dirigirse hacia el lago

Mientras tanto en la aldea

Las chicas y los chicos se dividieron para hacer sus compras para el baile de esa noche que sería en el dojo de los antiguos y querían sorprender a sus parejas s

Lina: cuanta gente-observo el lugar lleno las tiendas repletas ya que en la noche seria el gran baile-aaaaahhh me muero que lindo vestido-decía observando el vestido verde en el escaparate de una tienda humilde, por lo visto no había gente como en las otras, debido que la tienda era sencilla-entremos-le dijo, ellas accedieron

Coral: que lindo esta-dijo observando un vestido rojo con una abertura en la pierna sencillo pero atrevido-yo quiero esto-decidida

Pinckaii: que hermoso-dijo observando con brillo en sus ojos, un vestido sin tiras largo y corte en v de color azul suave-yo me quedo con esta-dijo metiéndose al probador

Unos minutos después se observaron en el espejo

Coral: que hermoso te queda Lina-le dijo observándola, el vestido verde llevaba una manga larga y en la otra no de forma de cruce muy lindo y sexy

Lina: verdad que si me encanta-dijo soñando- cuando la pajarraca me veo sentirá envidia-pensó divertidamente-woooooo te ves súper pinckaii-le dijo divertida

Pinckaii: ustedes creen-dijo apenada

Coral: sin duda te ves súper –le dijo sonriente-espera que te vea Sword seguro no resiste en tenerte en sus brazos-le dijo pervertida mente

Pinckaii; pues el tuyo te queda sexy coral seguro le encantara a shadow,-le dijo de la misma manera

Coral: ella sonrió por el comentario-seguro le va encantar-observándose en el espejo-lástima que Katy no quiso venir, seguro le hubiera encantado-dijo observándola a las demás

Lina: si es verdad, pero le llevaremos algo-dijo decidida

Pinckaii: ira al baile aunque sea a rastra-dijo de la misma forma

Señora: les queda muy hermoso los vestidos-les dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a las chicas

Chicas: gracias-decían sonrojadas, pues lo vestidos le hacían resaltar la figura y el color de sus ojos se veían muy bien que serian la envidia de cada chica del baile.

Lina: de verdad son hermosos los vestidos-le dijo con una sonrisa

Pinckaii: es verdad lástima que no haya mucha gente-dijo observando el lugar

Señora: no está bien constal me gusta ver que les haya gustado los que llevan puestos-dijo sinceramente

Coral: son muy hermosos-le dijo observando los vestidos colgados en el lugar cada uno diferente hermoso y provocativo

Lina: disculpe señora no tiene otro vestido que nos pueda recomendar-le dijo observando la gran cantidad de vestidos que habían el pequeña tienda

Coral: ah-la miro curiosa-es verdad tiene algo que nos pueda mostrara-le dijo apoyando a su amiga

Pinckaii: es para una amiga-le dijo mirando a la señora

Señora: creo que tengo el perfecto para su amiga-dijo con una sonrisa de cómplices con las chicas

En el lago

El sol se iba metiendo dando una vista hermosa , un erizo esperaba preocupado cerca del lago mientras retenía una rosa en su mano, mientras observaba el lago bañado por los últimos rayos del sol y las flores alrededor

Rod: que estoy haciendo-se reprendió en la mente-que le voy a decir-decía andando de un lugar a otro pensando que decir cuando ella llegara-que tarado soy-grito al no saber que le diría cuando la tuviera en frente

Katy: en eso tienes razón-le dijo recostada de espalda en el árbol observándolo divertidamente, que hizo que se sonrojara violentamente

Rod: quien te pregunto-le grito dándole la espalda rápidamente -solo quería preguntarte por qué preferiste que yo sea el sucesor-le dijo seriamente sin voltear

Katy: mmm…pues lo hice porque sé que eres más capaz que yo en ese cargo, se que llegaras a ser un buen líder para la aldea-le dijo sinceramente-el solo escucho su respuesta-además es tu sueño tomar ese puesto desde que éramos niños-le dijo levemente mientras recordaba aquellas charlas que tuvieron en ese mismo lugar varios años atrás

Rod: eso no te incumbe-le grito, dándose la vuelta para verla de frente-eso es algo que no te deberías de meter-le dijo sin ninguna razón se sentía raro al darse cuenta que ella no había olvidado sus conversaciones que habían tenido cuando eran niños-por qué no te vas y no vuelvas mas-le dijo de frente sin pensar, al darse cuenta lo que había dicho trato de remediar, pero no sabía que decir, solo le quedo darle la espalda

Katy: no te preocupes-le dijo levemente dándole la espalda y avanzando un poco para salir del lugar, al escuchar eso el erizo dio rápidamente la vuelta-esta es la última vez que me vas a ver-le dijo aun dándole la espalda, el solo la observo sin poder decirle una sola palabra-seguro serás un gran sucesor-susurro observándolo levemente-buena suerte-pensó saliendo de ahí rápidamente, el solo se quedo paralizado por lo que había ocurrido

Rod: aaaaaaaa soy un imbécil-dijo dándole un golpe al árbol que tenía en frente dejando una huella de puño en el, bajo la cabeza y observo la rosa que tenía en su mano-porque están difícil -dijo tirando la rosa al suelo saliendo lentamente del lugar si no antes voltear y ver la rosa tirada en el suelo- es mejor olvidarlo-dijo tomado de nuevo su camino hacia el dojo de los antiguos.

En el dojo

La noche se hizo presente y solo faltaba una hora para el gran baile, las chicas se arreglaban rápidamente mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo en diferentes partes del dojo, las chicas se peinaban y se pintaban una a la otra

Katy: ya llegue-dijo entrando al lugar-el lugar estaba casi desierto o eso pensaba-seguro ya debe estar en el baile-se dijo para si misma

Shadow: Katy llegaste-le dijo saliendo de una habitación que se encontraba en el corredor-te puedo pedir un favor-dijo apenado, ella asintió-no sé cómo va esto-dijo refiriéndose al moño del traje

Katy: claro-dijo acomodándole el moño-ya está, no era difícil-le dijo divertida

Sword: te dije que era fácil-dijo saliendo del lugar completamente arreglado

Katy: se ven bien-le dijo sinceramente a ambos

Sword/Shadow: he he gracias-le respondió, estos se sonrojaron levemente

Lina: hey Katy nos ayudas-le grito en otra habitación-ya voy-les respondió-los veré después dirigiéndose a la habitación

Shadow: no piensas ir-le dijo observándola, ella se paro por un momento recordando lo que había pasado en el lago

Inicio del flash

Rod: eso no te incumbe-le grito, dándose la vuelta para verla de frente-eso es algo que no te deberías de meter-le dijo sin ninguna razón se sentía raro al darse cuenta que ella no había olvidado sus conversaciones que habían tenido cuando eran niños-por qué no te vas y no vuelvas mas-le dijo de frente sin pensar, al darse cuenta lo que había dicho trato de remediar, pero no sabía que decir, solo le quedo darle la espalda

Katy: no te preocupes-le dijo levemente dándole la espalda y avanzando un poco para salir del lugar, al escuchar eso el erizo dio rápidamente la vuelta-esta es la última vez que me vas a ver-le dijo aun dándole la espalda, el solo la observo sin poder decirle una sola palabra-seguro serás un gran sucesor-susurro observándolo levemente-buena suerte-pensó saliendo de ahí rápidamente, el solo se quedo paralizado por lo que había ocurrido

Fin del flash

Katy: no creo-le dijo con una sonrisa

Sword: porque no iras-le pregunto con curiosidad

Katy: ah aun estoy cansada por el torneo-le dijo levemente desviando la mirada, ellos se observaron extrañados

Shadow: sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en lo que sea-le dijo sinceramente, y Sword le apoyo, ella solo bajo la cabeza

Katy: estoy bien no se preocupen-les dijo mas animada para que no se preocuparan-tengo que ayudar a las chicas los veré después-les dijo yendo rápidamente a donde estaban las chicas

Continuara………………………………….


	16. El Baile

**wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya el capitulo 16**

**espero qeu les agrade aqui empieza a revelarse**

**un poco mas de romance n//n**

**lina/samanta: !lo sabiamos¡ OwO**

**lina: esto se pondra bueno ¬w¬**

**katy: no empiesen ¬//¬**

**samanta: jejeje el romance esta en el aire no crees Rod ¬w¬**

**Rod: no se de que hablan ¬//¬**

**katy: dejen de molestar para que empiese el capitulo**

**lina: bien vamonos al siguiente capitulo**

**samanta/lina: donde nosotras teniamos razon OwO**

**Katy/rod: Ò//Ó DEJEN DE FASTIDIAR**

**samanta/ lina: NO OwO**

* * *

Capitulo 16

Katy: estoy bien no se preocupen-les dijo mas animada para que no se preocuparan-tengo que ayudar a las chicas los veré después-les dijo yendo rápidamente a donde estaban las chicas

Sword: eso fue raro-le dijo mientras observaba el corredor por donde se había ido

Shadow: es verdad pero las chicas la van animar para ir- dijo divertido, el solo asintió mientras terminaba de arreglarse

Katy: si-dijo entrando a la habitación- me abre equivocado de habitación-dijo al ver que no había nadie en el.

Lina: para nada amiga-dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de su escondite

Coral: ya era hora que aparecieras-le dijo son una sonrisa similar a Lina.

Katy: he he se puede saber por qué se ocultaban-dijo asustada por la sonrisa en sus rostro

Pinckaii: solo digamos que te vamos arreglar para el baile-dijo divertida

Katy: no se preocupen-dijo tratando de irse de la habitación-además no tengo con que ir-les dijo librada

Lina: eso crees-dijo mostrándole una caja delgada con un listón en el medio

Katy: es muy lindo-dijo al abrir la caja y ver un vestido de color blanco tenía una abertura en el medio en la parte de las piernas con toques dorado en el cuello en forma de v sin mangas y sin tiros, las chicas se pusieron alrededor, sentándola en una silla mientras le arreglaban un poco no tardaron mucho solo unos minutos

Coral: ahora póntelo-le ordeno arrastrándola al baño, sin poder defenderse-sin peros cambiante-le dijo cerrando la puerta del baño

Katy: no tendré otra opción-dijo resignada mientras observaba el vestido en la caja

Pinckaii: ya estas lista-pregunto impaciente al pasar los minutos que había entrado para ponerse el vestido

Katy: pues...Si... –dijo levemente al observar cómo le quedaba el vestido y el maquillaje suave que llevaba puesto

Lina: entonces sal queremos ver-dijo entusiasmada, ella se resigno y salió-a que bien te ves-le dijo con una sonrisa

Coral: que bien te queda tevés hermosa-le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

Pinckaii: yo diría que te ves sexy-dijo divertida el vestido moldeaba bien su figura y mas con los escote a los lados que tenía en la cintura.

Katy: no sigan-dijo apenada-yo no uso este tipo de ropa-decía avergonzada en su mente

Lina: te ves linda-le dijo pervertida mente-ya estamos listas-dijo entusiasmada-vamos ya hay que ir al dojo-dijo apurada, las chicas salieron de la habitación para ver a los chicos que las esperaban en el salón-vamos-le dijo jalándola del brazo- ah… sí por qué no- dijo cabizbaja siguiendo a Lina, en el salón los esperaban los chicos y los niños listo para el baile

Shadow: Woo te ves radiante mi princesa-le dijo a su chica mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso

Sword: se ven muy bien-dijo observando detenidamente a su erizita

Lina: si siguen así no llegaremos al baile-dijo pervertida mente al observar la forma que las abrazaban

Coral/Pinckaii: no nos arruines el momento-le dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo ella solo rio divertida

En el dojo

El baile daba comienzo las parejas bailaban en el centro del dojo en el centro del dojo se podía ver la luz de luna que bañaba el lugar con solo su presencia el cielo estrellado daba ese ambiente romántico más las hermosas decoraciones con hermosas flores adornadas por todo el lugar, las parejas bailaban por la música que reinaba el lugar, los demás charlaban o bebían entre amigos era un excelente lugar para pasarla bien con tus amigos, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo

Coral: que hermoso-dijo observando el lugar con una sonrisa

Pinckaii: aaaaaaaaaahh que romántico -decía viendo a las parejas bailar animadamente-vamos a bailar-le dijo, el solo asintió se dirigieron a bailar bajo la hermosa luz de luna

Coral: nosotros no nos quedamos atrás-le dijo observando a shadow, el solo sonrió y se dirigió a bailar junto con ella

Lina: que envidia no tengo con quien bailar-dijo fastidiada mietras entre cerca a la puerta un animal se lanzo ensima de las pequeñas

Eva/Emily: eh micu- dijeron alegres al ver al animal que les acariciaba su rostro con su cabeza en forma de cariño, observo a Alex que estaba parado cerca de él y solo le gruño

Alex: esa cosa no me quiere cerca-dijo asustado por sus gruñidos que él había hecho

Lina: no le agradas-le dijo divertida mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –por qué no van a jugar con él-les dijo ellas asintieron y se fueron

Alex: oigan esperen-dijo detrás de ellas, las chicas solo observaban como se iban a jugar con el animal

Los antiguos

Brox: señor es hora de anunciar al sucesor-le indico, el asintió

Señor: estás listo-le pregunto al erizo de ojos azules, el asintió sin mucho interés, una campana se escucho en e l dojo dando ah entender la hora de nombrar al sucesor-damas y caballeros, peleadores en esta noche de luna llena es momento de anunciar a nuestro sucesor, el que ayudara a la aldea a progresar con justicia y valor

Rod: valor-repitió en susurro mientras escuchaba al señor-ni siquiera puede a atreverme a decirle la verdad-dijo cabizbajo

Señor: es hora que vean a su nuevo sucesor Rod the Skay Hedgehod-dijo con entusiasmo, la ente aplaudió y gritaba a su nuevo sucesor que se hizo presente junto al señor en el balcón-ahora tu serás responsable de todos ellos-le dijo entregándole un amuleto que significa la unión de las cuatro regiones-les presento a su nuevo señor-dijo con orgullo la gente aplaudía

Rod: les prometo que daré mi esfuerzo para dar lo mejor a la aldea-dijo, la gente aplaudía y proclama al nuevo señor, el solo observaba detenidamente el lugar hasta que la encontró junto con sus amigos aplaudiendo al nuevo sucesor, el solo bajo la cabeza y miro al frente-por favor que continúe el baile-ordeno mientras la música se escuchaba de nuevo, el solo regreso a su asiento junto al antiguo señor

Señor: que te pasa muchacho-le pregunto intrigado, pero no le respondió, le observo detenidamente-sabes el orgullo puede causar dudas y miedo en especial en nuestros sentimientos-dijo observando las parejas bailar muy animadamente en los brazos de su amado, el erizo solo lo observo detenidamente por el comentario que había dicho

Aqua: a veces es difícil decir lo que uno siente-le indico con una mirada dulce

Brox: sin darnos cuenta perdemos lo que en verdad anhelábamos tanto-complemento con una sonrisa, el erizo observo al comité que estaba a su alrededor que les daba consejos a su problema

Rod: pero como saben-dijo el sorprendido

Flamer: escucha niño por qué crees que somos del comité-dijo con ironía-nosotros nos damos cuenta al instante por qué crees que te dicen esos consejos-le dijo con una sonrisa

Rod: no creo que me dirija la palabra después de lo que le dije-dijo sin importancia, el comité solo lo observo y se retiraron de ahí para que reflexionara

Señor: a veces ser orgulloso puede causarnos hacer estupideces-dijo antes de irse-pero si quieres remediarlo deberías de intentar hablar con ella-dijo retirándose del Lugar para que pudiera reflexionar delo que habian dicho

Rod: espere-le detuvo-porque me ayudan es mi asunto-pregunto intrigado por el empeño del señor

Señor: porque el mismo error cometí yo hace varios años-dijo levemente-y me arrepiento de no a verle dicho la verdad-dijo aun estando de espalda – por eso te digo que tener orgullo es estúpido pierdes lo más preciado que has tenido y te das cuenta cuando ya lo has perdido-dijo levemente, el erizo escuchaba cada palabra detenidamente, el bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que no tenía esperanzas-aun no es tarde para ti-dijo observando a la eriza que conversaba con su amiga-tienes tiempo buena suerte-le dijo con una sonrisa para irse del lugar-ah espero que me avises cuando nazca tu primer hijo-dijo divertidamente mientras salía del lugar, ese comentario lo hizo sonrojar violentamente

Rod: esos comentarios no son propios de su edad-le dijo furioso e incomodo por su comentario-pero tiene razón-dijo reflexionando lo que le había dicho sobre tener orgullo, salió del lugar decidido-espero que no sea tarde-susurro dirigiéndose por el corredor adonde se encontraba el baile.

La gente baila y se divertía bailaban todo tipo de música ya era casi medianoche y la música se escucho en todo el dojo una música suave para disfrutar con la pareja y los chicos no se hicieron esperar shadow y coral fueron los primeros él la tomo delicadamente de la cintura para sentir su cuerpo cerca de él lentamente se pusieron a bailar de acuerdo a la música que se escuchaba suave y tranquila donde solo importaba estar con ese ser que compartía a tu lado las parejas bailaban de una forma tan suave y romántica a la luz de luna acompañada del cielo estrellado.

Lina: que romántico- decía observan como bailaban las parejas

Katy: es verdad, es bueno que ellos se diviertan-dijo al observar a sus amigos bailar tan animadamente, bailando de una forma tan delicada pero a la vez para que nunca terminara

Lina: que envidia me da-decía fastidiada

Zack: quieres bailar-le dijo con caballerosidad un lince que estaba en el lugar

Lina: me encantaría-le dijo tomando su mano para ir a bailar

¿?: Te gustaría bailar-escucho detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la observaban detenidamente

Katy: Rod-susurro, al observarlo en frente de ella, él le ofreció su mano desviando un poco su mirada, ella lo observo detenidamente-me encantaría-le dijo tomando su mano con una hermosa sonrisa, él la observo sorprendido acompañado de un levemente sonrojo por su respuesta después de un par de segundos le sonrío de la misma manera, ambos se dirigieron a bailar en medio de la pista él la tomo delicadamente de la cintura cortando su distancia entre ambos tomo su mano mientras ella ponía su mano en el hombro de él y sujetaba su mano con la otra, bailaban al compas de la música suave que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Terra: que romántico-dijo soñando al ver a ambos erizos bailar bajo la luz de luna

Señor: era tiempo de que se diera cuenta-le dijo levemente observando a la pareja

Flamer: pues no pierde el tiempo-dijo divertido hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza -auch-dijo adolorido sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le había proporcionado aqua

Aquea: no digas tonterías-le dijo cruzando de brazos-son tan lindos-decía con ternura

Brox: sucede algo señor-le pregunto en susurro para que no lo escucharan los demás al ver que bajo levemente la cabeza al ver bailar a ambos que se decían rivales y ahora era todo lo contrario, él solo negó con la cabeza

Señor: si solo me hubiera atrevido a tiempo seguro estaríamos de esa misma manera-pensó mientras observaba al nuevo sucesor bailando bajo la luz de la luna

¿?: Hm…… hagan lo que quieran diviértanse mientras puedan el tiempo se va agotando poco a poco-decía mientras observaba el baile desde el tejado del dojo en las penumbras

¿?: Amo no es mejor acabarlos ahora que están todos aquí-sugirió una mujer oculta entre las sombras mientras observaba con fastidio las parejas en el salón

¿?: No te preocupes no falta mucho-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

A pesar de a ver pasado más de la medianoche las parejas aun bailaban bajo el estrellado cielo, la luna daba su resplandor en el lugar, la música era cada vez más lenta

Rod: estas cansada-le preguntó tímidamente después de bailar por tanto tiempo

Katy: aun no-le dijo simplemente con una sonrisa, él la observo y con su brazo la atrajo más a su cuerpo cortando totalmente la distancia entre ellos, por tal acción un sonrojo involuntario se dio entre ambos

Rod: me alegra que no te fueras-le dijo suavemente en el oído ocultando su rostro

Katy: a mi igual-le respondió con dulzura, él sonrío al escuchar su respuesta

Rod: necesito hablar contigo-le dijo levemente, ella solo asintió-ven conmigo-le dijo sujetándola de la mano mientras salían fuera del dojo

Continuara……………………………….

* * *

**lina/samanta: lo sabiamos, lo sabiamos wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

**lina: que tiernos OwO**

**samanta: jejeje vaya sorpresita ¬w¬**

**katy/Rod: no tienen remedio ¬//¬**

**lina/samanta: no OwO wiiiiiiii teniamos razon XD**

**katy/Rod: no van a llegar ni al final **

**lina: que caracter par de tortolitos X3**

**samanta: seguro los hijos saldran igual OwO**

**lina: seguro seran lindos n_n**

**Rod: O///O**

**katy: dejen de soñar despiertas ¬//¬**

**lina /samanta: NO XD**

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el capìtulo 16**

**subire pronto los siguientes**

**capitulos cuando termine de escribir**

**habra mas sorpresas para ambos**

**haber que ocurrida despues**

**dejen review n_n**

**hasta la proxima**


	17. Sentimientos Revelados

el capitulo 17 de aqui tardare ya que me falta escribir

la historia

**lina: wiiiiiiiiii que genial estuvo el lince OwO**

**samanta: ¬¬ vaya que emocionada**

**lina: n_n siiiiiiii wiiiiiiiii ****a ver que pasa con los tortolitos**

**samanta: y donde estan por sierto **

**shadow: los fastidiaron tanto que se fueron**

**lina: los dos jejeje ¬w¬ que estaran haciendo**

**shadow: no tienen remedio**

**samanta: vamos no me vas a decir que no te da curiosidad**

**shadow: no, pero ams vale que la trate bien o es erizo muerto **

**lina/ samanta: O_OU tanto asi**

**coral: jejeje lo dice enserio n_nU**

**pinckaii: sin duda**

**shadow : ejem.. empesemos con la historia**

* * *

Capitulo 17

El baile seguís a pesar de ser mas de medianoche las parejas bailaban tan animadamente entre ellas como pidiendo al tiempo que se detuviera, la música se escuchaba al rededor las parejas bailan, los amigos charlaban cosas triviales la noche del baile era perfecta el cielo cubierto de estrellas bajo el baño de luces que brindaba la luna a la última noche del festival.

Coral: esto están lindo-decía observando aquellos ojos carmesí que tenía en frente de ella

Shadow: y mas que estas a mi lado-le dijo en susurro mientras la observaba detenidamente en especial en esos hermosos ojos color jade que tenía en frente.

Emily: aaaaa que romántico -decía en forma soñadora mientras veía bailar a ambos bajo las estrellas

Eva: se ven tan bien juntos-le dijo observando cómo bailaban

Alex: porque siempre son tan soñadoras-pensó mientras observaba a ambas como miraban de una forma soñadora a los que bailaban en el lugar.

Eva: hey Alex vamos a bailar-le dijo poniendo su mano en frente de él, con una hermosa sonrisa

Alex: bu...bue...Bueno yo...-decía sonrojado por lo que le había dicho

Emily: que te pasa te comió la lengua el gato-le dijo detrás de él de manera maliciosa-ve de una vez-le dio un en pujón para que sujetara la mano de ella, al hacerlo se sonrojo violentamente

Alex: porque no-dijo apenado, ella sonrió divertida por su rostro del pequeño que había puesto y se dirigieron a bailar

Emily: ya era hora-dijo orgullosa por su trabajo-no crees micu-le observo pero no lo encontró a su lado-donde se habrá ido-se preguntó mientras lo buscaba con su mirada, hasta que lo vio salir fuera del dojo- a donde se dirige- se preguntó mientras lo siguió

Alex: adonde ira Emily -se preguntó mientras observaba que se iba del dojo

Eva: averigüemos-le dijo jalándole de la mano para ir tras ella

En el lago

Katy: a donde te diriges-le dijo mientras lo seguía en la oscuridad del bosque, él no dijo nada solo la encamino sujetando su mano mientras caminaban por el bosque

Rod: no te preocupes ya verás-le dijo simplemente mientras seguían caminando por el bosque, el bosque se hacía cada vez más denso y oscuro solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento pasar por las hojas de los árboles, el sonido de los animales nocturnos que Vivian en el bosque el sentimiento de ese lugar no era de miedo si no de tranquilidad, al caminar por unos minutos se pudo divisar un resplandor en frente-estamos cerca-le dijo levemente-mientras la guiaba por el bosque-se que hemos visto este lugar muchas veces-dijo simplemente-pero no de esta manera-dijo apartando unos matorrales del lugar, para poder ver a lo que se refería, era el mismo lago donde nos habíamos conoció pero ahora se veía diferente la luna llena se encontraba en medio del lago su luz iluminaba el agua cristalina de esta que emanaba un hermoso destello en él, se podía ver claramente el agua más de lo habitual, las flores que cubrían el lugar tomaban prestadas la luz que brindaba la luna para resaltar mas su belleza, el viento soplaba de un manera ligera hacía que los pétalos de las flores de los árboles cayeran lentamente en aquel lugar, la vista deslumbraría a cualquiera con su belleza.

Katy: es hermoso-dijo observando el lugar sorprendida levemente sonrojada por la maravilla del lugar

Rod: te dije que era diferente-recalcó poniéndose a su lado para observar el lugar bañado por la luz de la luna, los dos se quedaron observando el lugar por varios minutos, hasta que decidió romper el silencio que brindaba el lugar-necesitaba decirte algo-dijo tímidamente

Katy: es verdad-dijo observándolo-que querías decirme-le pregunto inocentemente

Rod: pues… lo que… quería decir…-decía tímidamente las palabras se le entrecortaban y no hallaba la forma de decirlo- por qué no decides quedarte-se le ocurrió decir en ese momento para salir del apuro, ella lo miro sorprendido por lo que le había dicho

Katy: pero tu dijiste que era mejor que yo me fuera-le recordó

Rod: no quiero que te vayas-dijo rápidamente el cual se sonrojo, ella lo observo sorprendida por lo que había dicho

Emily: te encontré-dijo acariciando a micu detrás de unos arbustos-que observas-dijo apartando unas ramas del arbusto para ver lo que ocurría-aaaaaaaaa pero que lindo lago-dijo observando el lugar

Eva: tienes razón-le dijo maravillada por el lugar causándole un susto a su amiga

Emily: aaaaaaaaaa que susto- le reclamo-no se suponían que estaban bailando-les dijo de forma divertida

Alex: a si era hasta que te vimos salir del dojo-le explico-y que tanto miras-dijo observando el lugar detenidamente-pero no es Kat…-grito, pero a tiempo le taparon la boca para qué no lo oyeran

Emily: Shhhh….-le dijo-esto está muy romántico-dijo soñadoramente

Eva: que lindo que estarán diciendo-decía de la misma forma que su amiga

Alex: porque siempre exageran la situación con sus fantasías-dijo observándolas que ambas observaban fascinadas con ojos cristalinos y destellos en ellos- pobres lo que se casen con ustedes-susurro divertido

Emily/Eva: ¡QUE DIJISTE!-le dijeron desde atrás con aura asesina

Alex: que no dejan escuchar-dijo rápidamente cambiando el tema de conversación

Emily: ah es verdad que están diciendo-le pregunto

Alex: si dejaran escuchar ya lo habría dicho-le dijo mientras la observaba tontamente

Emily: que tiene de malo comentar algo-dijo cruzando los brazos

Alex: si comentaras algo interesante no te diría que te callaras-le dijo enojado

Emily: que dijiste enanito-le dijo de frente

Alex: lo que oíste bestia-la confronto

Eva: qué tal si dejan de discutir y tratamos de escuchar lo que dice-les dijo ambos poniéndose en medio, los dos solo voltearon sus rostros para volver a ver así el frente para escuchar la conversación

Katy: que-le dijo sorprendida por lo que había dicho

Rod: porque no te quedas-le sugirió de frente a ella- nada te detiene ahora para que puedas quedarte aquí-le dijo observándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

Katy: quedarme-susurro viéndolo directamente a los ojos que tenía en frente

En los arbustos

Emily/Eva: que se quede-dijeron al unisonó mientras se observaban mutuamente tristemente

Alex: el tiene razón nada le ata para volver con nosotros a casa-dijo observando a los erizos que estaban al frente del lago

Eva: yo no quiero que se quede-dijo simplemente observándola a su amiga-me gusta cuando nos canta, cuando estamos triste-dijo melancólicamente

Emily: yo tampoco me gusta que se quede a cuidarnos cuando salen mis padres y nos hace cosas deliciosas-decía alegremente-pero-dijo bajando la cabeza

Alex: a mi igual cuando me enseña trucos de pelea cuando le pido… pero nosotros no podemos decidir-dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar al dojo las pequeñas lo observaron y lo siguieron, micu observaba a los niños irse por el bosque para regresar al dojo a sí que los siguió para cuidarlos

Rod: a si es-asintió, ella solo bajo la mirada-quédate con nosotros-dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón de ella para que lo viera a los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella estando a par de centímetros del rostro de ella

Katy: y… yo… no sé si-decía levemente mientras acercaba más su rostro hacia él

Rod: quédate con nosotros-le dijo acercando su rostro casi rozando los labios de ella-quédate conmigo- dijo levemente cerrando los ojos antes de besarla en aquellos labios que deseaba desde hace tiempo, ella se sonrojo por tal acción pero correspondió a aquel beso poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, el beso al principio fue tímido, pero dulce y poco a poco fue aumentando, aquel beso representaba el sentimiento que tenían uno del otro y que había quedado oculto en su interior el amor oculto que había crecido desde que eran pequeños no era necesario decirlo solo con el beso se podía decir todo, la hermosa noche estrellada que daba el lago, al principio empezó con una brisa fresca que recorría el lugar y poco a poco se tornaba calurosa , solo la luz de la luna reflejaba el lugar con sus rayos de luz las flores parecían que brillaban mas por aquel beso que estaba ocurriendo, ambos solo sentían la presencia del otro, los sentimientos escondidos que estaban guardados salieron a flote una sensación única para ambos los únicos testigos de eso era la luz de luna y el bosque que los rodeaba, el mágico beso se rompió al separase ambos por la falta de aire, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos levemente sonrojados, él le sonrió y la abrazo tiernamente brindándole su calor, ella sonrió sonrojada y lo abrazó apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él

Rod: no es necesario que me respondas ahora-le dijo observándola a los ojos-la decisión que tomes la aceptare cual se ha tu decisión-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, ella solo asintió-será mejor volver el baile terminara pronto-le dijo

Katy: es verdad-le sonrió-te deben estar buscando para que cierres el baile-le dijo-hay que irnos-dijo jalándolo para regresar al dojo

En el baile

Los del comité buscaban intensamente al sucesor para que cerrara el baile

Flamie: donde se ha metido ese crio-decía entre gritos

Terra: deja de ponerte histérico ya aparecerá-le dijo fastidiada

Flamie: no estoy histérico se supone que es el sucesor y como tal debería estar aquí y no andando por ahí-recalco enojado

Aqua: deberías tranquilizarte no debe tardar-le dijo con una sonrisa de cómplice

Flamie: ustedes dos saben donde esta-les preguntó por sus sonrisas de cómplice que ambas tenían

Aqua/Terra: que nosotras no tenemos idea de donde puede estar-decían ambas de forma despistada

Flamie: claro que saben ustedes pueden ver lo que ocurre en toda la aldea con su mente-recalcó fastidiado-ahora donde esta-pregunto irritado

Aqua/Terra: bueno… pues él…-trataban de no decir lo que habían visto en el lago

Flamie: bien donde esta o con quien esta-dijo fastidiado por la tardanza de su respuesta-donde se metió el sucesor-les grito

Rod: que tanto te pones histérico-le pregunto con indiferencia entrando donde estaba el comité-aquí estoy así que tranquilízate-le dijo observándolo divertido por su reacción cuando lo vio entrar

Terra: vez te dije que aparecería-dijo divertida

Flamie: no empieces-le dijo fastidiado cruzando sus brazos, ellas solo rieron por lo bajo por su actitud infantil de hace unos minutos

Señor: es momento de que termine el baile-le dijo, el solo asintió y se dirigió al público

Rod: damas y caballeros fue un honor tenerlos aquí en esta última noche del festival y como tal les prometo hacer lo mejor posible para no defraudarlos-dijo convencido con una sonrisa, la gente aplaudía minutos después se fueron retirando del lugar

Lina: vaya que cambio de actitud-dijo al ver lo último que había de dicho en especial con esa sonrisa en su rostro

Coral: pues a mí me pareció una noche perfecta-dijo abrazando a shadow mientras él le correspondía el abrazó

Sword: será mejor regresar los niños están cansados-dijo al observarlos un poco decaídos por la hora que era dedujeron que era por el sueño, mientras cargaba a Eva para que descansara hasta que llegaran al dojo para que durmieran de la noche agitada

Shadow: si es verdad por lo visto se divirtieron con ese animal-dijo refiriéndose a micu mientras alzaba en brazos a su pequeña Emily que estaba con mucho sueño-Alex podrás caminar-le preguntó al ver que caminaba, medio decaído

Alex: s…si… puedo-decía medio dormido y a la vez decaído

Katy: no te preocupes shadow yo lo cargo-le dijo mientras cargaba a Alex en sus brazos, él pequeño se acomodo para descansar y se quedo dormido enseguida en sus brazos-están muy cansados-dijo observando a los pequeños que estaban agotados

Lina: es verdad-dijo intrigada

Pinckaii: aun estas intrigada por lo que comentaste-le pregunto ella asintió

Lina: porque cambio tan rápido de actitud-medito hasta que encontró la respuesta-mmm… hey Katy-dijo maliciosamente-sabes que pasó-preguntó pervertida mente

Katy: he pues por qué crees que se la respuesta-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Lina: pues me da curiosidad saber que hicieron cuando se fueron del dojo-dijo divertidamente, los demás solo escuchaban interesados por la respuesta que daría la chica

Katy: la misma curiosidad tengo yo cuando te fuiste con aquel chico te fuiste y volviste toda desarreglada-le dijo divertidamente para olvidar de ese tema, al cual ella se puso colorada por lo que había dicho para zafarse de esa pregunta

Lina: buen…bueno yo…pues no es de tu incumbencia-dijo colorada-bien lo dirás o me dejaras con la duda-le pregunto

Katy: déjame ver-dijo mientras pensaba la respuesta-….quédate con la duda-le dijo divertida

Lina: que vamos dime-decía desanimada por no sacarle respuesta alguna, mientras los demás reían por su desilusión mientras regresaban al dojo

Katy: no pensé que se revelara algo esta noche-pensó mientras recordaba-ahora entiendo lo que paso estos días-decía en sus pensamientos levemente sonrojada

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaa………………………………….

* * *

**lina: que romantico n//n**

**samanta: jajja te pillaron OwO**

**lina: ÒÓ NO EMPIESES PAJARRACA**

**samanta: ardilla de cuarta ¬¬**

**shadow: empezaron u_uU**

**coral: les encanta pelear **

**sword: es verdad bueno hasta aca llego la historia**

**pinckaii: que enserio queria saber que pasa**

**coral: que tierno estuvo el beso ^^**

**shadow: pero el nuestro es el mejor n//n**

**sword: como deciamos¬¬ los veremos en otro capitulo**

**pinckaii:no se lo pierdan OwO**


	18. El Encuentro

**Katy:aqui esta el capitulo 18 me tarde no jejeje **

**lina: ya erahora que aparecieras ¬w¬**

**katy:muchas ****cosas que hacer n_nU**

**samanta: aja claro cosas que hacer ¬w¬**

**katy: mal pensadas Ò//Ó **

**Lina/samanta: jajaja que podemos pensar despues de ese beso OwO**

**rod: ¬//¬ no tienen remedio **

**lina/samanta: exacto OwO**

**katy: como decia falt apoco para que termine esta historia n_n**

**shadow/sword: mas vale que no le h****agas daño o ¡eres herizo cocinado ! **

**Rod: jejeje que tal si vamos a l eer la historia **

* * *

Capitulo 18

El día recién empezaba después de una noche de baile todos descansaban tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, el sol pronto haría su salida para un hermoso amanecer las ultimas sombras de la noche iban desapareciendo lentamente o eso creían

¿?: Es hora amo-le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra una mujer alada mientras observaba que las últimas sombras se iban desapareciendo lentamente por la salida del sol

¿?: Empecemos-dijo con una mirada tenebrosa que incluso el ser más valiente temblaría con solo verlo a los ojos- ultimas sombras de la noche levántense para obedecer al amo de las tinieblas-dijo levantando sus manos al aire y de estas una energía oscura recorría su cuerpo, las ultimas sombras de la aldea fueron tomando forma de criaturas espantosas con largas garras y ojos rojos pidiendo sangre para saciar su hambre, los dos observaban desde lo alto del tejado observando cómo las sombras tomaban forma de criaturas con garras-está listo-dijo observando todo el lugar-la última pieza que necesitamos será mía-dijo orgulloso

¿?: Ordeno que empiece el ataque-pregunto

¿?: Aun no-dijo observándola seriamente, ella lo miro extrañada por su petición-quiero ver sus rostros cuando sean atacados de frente por mis criaturas-le dijo con una sonrisa, ella sintió-y poder conocernos en persona, a ver si te puedes enfrentar a mí ahora-pensó maliciosamente

En el dojo

Los rayos del sol hacia su entrada por las ventanas del lugar, dando color al lugar

Katy: ya amaneció-dijo al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por su ventana-entonces no era un sueño lo de anoche-dijo pensativa mientras se levantaba para cambiarse de ropa, al terminar se miro en el espejo para peinarse-que hare ahora-se preguntaba- quiero quedarme, pero sé que los extrañaría mucho-meditaba no era una decisión fácil quedarse para estar con él o regresar con sus amigos a station square-ellos son como mi familia-pensaba-que haré-susurro-será mejor que de un paseo-dijo saliendo del dojo con cuidado para no despertarlos

Las calles de la aldea estaban desiertas bueno era lógico después del baile que duro hasta más de la medianoche era lógico que la gente aun descansara, el día estaba fresco perfecto para dar una caminata y pensar en su decisión habían pasado varias horas hasta que llego hasta el lago donde se habían conocido donde ocurrió todo esa noche, solo recordarlo se ruborizaba aun podía sentir sus labios de él sobre los de ella

Katy: aquí fue donde ocurrió todo-observando el lago con una sonrisa-cuando nos conocimos, incluso nos retamos para quedarnos con el lugar para luego terminar en un empate-dijo observando el árbol que tenía enfrente-tantas cosas que ocurrieron, los entrenamientos juntos, las conversaciones de lo que queríamos y soñábamos y sin pensarlo fue donde también nos enamoramos-decía mientras ponía su mano en el tronco del árbol y recordaba lo de anoche con una sonrisa-no cambiaría nada de esa noche-susurro mientras recordaba lo ocurrido de esa anoche

Rod: yo tampoco-le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás, ella solo se dio la vuelta y le sonrió- bueno días preciosa-le dijo con una sonrisa aun abrazándola

Katy: bueno días-le dijo para después darle un beso apasionado en los labios él lo recibió con gusto

Rod: si vuelvo a decir buenos días me das otro- dijo divertido mientras la observaba

Katy: tal vez-le dijo divertidamente

Rod: pues me siento con suerte-dijo para robarle un beso, luego la miro a los ojos-pudiste decidir-le pregunto con curiosidad

Katy: Es difícil-dijo bajando la mirada-ellos son como mi familia y sé que los extrañaría-dijo tristemente

Rod: y ellos saben de esto-preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos-aun no-le respondió-está bien lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo ahora-le dijo mientras la abrazaba mas para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba su cabello largo suavemente

En el dojo

Ya era casi mediodía la aldea ya estaba en su apogeo la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro y el día era perfecto para salir de paseo

Lina: hey Katy iremos a la aldea a comer bienes-dijo tocando la puerta de la habitación, pero nadie contesto-Katy estas despiertas-dijo entrando a la habitación y vio que no estaba, el cuarto estaba ordenado pero no había rastros de ella-donde se ha metido-dijo mirando el lugar-una nota-dijo al alzar una nota de la cómoda cerca a la cama- necesito hablar contigo te veo en el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez. Rod-decía la nota-jejeje vaya con qué es eso-dijo pervertida mente saliendo de la habitación pero dejando la nota en el lugar donde lo encontró-no me equivocaba al respecto-dijo entre risas

Pinckaii: sobre que-dijo al ver a Lina entre risas

Lina: hm…no es nada-dijo divertida

Shadow: Katy sigue dormida-preguntó al no verla con ella

Lina: no, no está en su habitación seguro salió en la mañana-dijo pervertida mente

Sword: qué raro a donde se habrá ido-dijo pensativamente

Coral: yo diría con quien-susurro el cual pinckaii reía levemente-supongo que tengo una idea-dijo mientras las chicas tenían una risa cómplice, los chicos se miraron extrañados por sus comentarios

Lina: bueno que tal si vamos de una vez a la aldea-sugirió-seguro los encontraremos allá-dijo divertida las chicas asintieron poniéndose en marcha

Shadow: tu entiendes a lo que se refieren-dijo observando a su compañero de al lado extrañado por la actitud de las chicas

Sword: ni una sola palabra-dijo moviendo sus hombros-a que se refería con seguro los encontraremos-dijo intrigado el solo movió la cabeza

Shadow: no tengo la menor idea-dijo mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaba las chicas para ir a la aldea

Coral: así que eso decía la nota-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice mientras ella asentía-vaya como son las cosas del destino-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Pinckaii: jejeje que romántico -decía soñadoramente-seguro deben estar juntos en estos momentos-decía con una soñadora imagen de ellos abrazados

Lina/Coral: seguro que si-decían de la misma forma-pues hay que felicitarla cuando los veamos-decía divertidamente, los chicos solo se encontraban atrás escuchando sin poder comprender a que se referían las chicas

Pinckaii: mmm…. Si ellos están juntos-dijo pensativamente-entonces seguro le pedirá que se quede aquí en la aldea-dijo alarmada

Coral: tú crees-dijo sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga

Lina: es posible-dijo pensando-eso será difícil para ella escoger entre ustedes y él-decía intrigada-pero que romántico se torna esto-decía soñadoramente

Pinckaii: pues todavía tendremos que esperar-decía impaciente

Alex: por que esperar-dijo levemente las chicas lo miraron desconcertadas por lo que habían dicho

Lina: ustedes saben-mirando a los pequeños, ellos asintieron-pero cuando fue-les pregunto

Emily: anoche le dijo que se quedara aquí en la aldea-dijo cabizbaja, las chicas se miraron sorprendidas

Coral: que dijo ella-le pregunto

Eva: no sabemos-dijo mirando a su amiga-no terminamos de escuchar porque nos sentimos mal cuando escuchamos que se quedara y regresamos al dojo-dijo tristemente

Shadow: se puede saber que tanto hablan-pregunto fastidiado al no saber lo que pasaba

Sword: es verdad no entendemos nada de lo que hablan-dijo observándolos a ellas y a los pequeños, las chicas se miraron y decidieron explicarles de lo que hablaban y lo que habían dicho los niños, al terminar se miraron extrañados

Sword/shadow: ¡QUE!-dijeron al escuchar lo que los pequeños les habían dicho

Sword: quedarse-dijo pensativo ellos asintieron-tu qué piensas shadow-le pregunto mientras lo observaban

Shadow: no podemos interferir en su decisión-dijo intrigado-pero más vale que la cuide o se la vera conmigo-dijo enojado

En la aldea

¿?: Es el momento-dijo al ver la gente caminando por todos lados de la aldea-que empiece el ataque-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿?: Como ordene señor-dijo con una reverencia para salir de ahí para cumplir sus deseos

Lina: se pasa de protector no crees-le dijo divertido, las chicas solo reían

Coral: ellos son así con ella-decía sonriente, Lina la miraba extrañada

Pinckaii: solo digamos que no quieren que salga herida-complemento ella lo entendió

Sword/Shadow/Alex: exacto-decían moviendo la cabeza-le pasa algo y ¡será erizo cocinado¡-dijo al unisonó, de repente un estruendo de una explosión se escucho cerca sacándolos de su conversación

Lina: que fue eso-dijo saliendo a gran velocidad hacia la explosión

Continuara…………………………

-------------------

**aqui termina este capitulo**

**pronto subire los siguientes capitulos cuando termine de escribirlos n_nU**

**hasta la proxima OwO**


	19. Destruccion de la Aldea

**aqui esta el capitulo 19 perdon por la tardanza pero ya falta **

**poco para que termine **

**bien n_n los dejo**

**lean siguiente el capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 19

Una gran explosión se produjo en la aldea la gente corría despavorida por lo que ocurría, mas explosiones se hicieron presente destruyendo tiendas y hogares las criaturas destruían todo a su paso y matar al que interviniera en su paso, las criaturas hacían uso de sus afiladas garras para cortar al que estuviera en su camino, la sangre se percibía en cada parte de la aldea mientras ellos saboreaban la sangre como si fuera el néctar que le da la vida no tenían compasión con niños ni mujeres ni siquiera con los ancianos.

Lina: que son estas cosas-dijo sorprendida al llegar y ver lo que pasaba en el centro de la aldea todo destruido la gente que no pudo escapar se encontraba muerta en las calles mientras las criaturas disfrutaban la sangre que se quedaba en sus garras afiladas

Shadow: no puede ser-dijo sorprendido al ver aquellas criaturas de nuevo

Coral: es imposible pensé que había terminado cuando acabo con luria-dijo sorprendida al ver lo que ocurría en el lugar la gente huía con miedo

Sword: no hay tiempo de estar preguntándose hay que ayudar-dijo observándolos, ellos asintieron-pinckaii llévate a los niños de aquí a un lugar seguro-le indico

Pinckaii: bien tengan cuidado-les dijo-vamos chicos síganme-los pequeños salieron junto con ella para buscar un lugar seguro

Los peleadores que se encontraban en la aldea trataban de destruir a las criaturas pero era difícil sus grandes garras se los impedía, la aldea estaba bajo ataque toda la población estaba con miedo, los peladores trataban de proteger su aldea pero las criaturas eran más fuertes y los peleadores que los atacaban de frente caían muertos cortados en dos, decapitados o desmembrados como si solo fueran papel.

¿?: Que delicia-decía entre risas mientras observaba lo que ocurría

¿?: Sin duda esto es excitante-dijo con orgullo mientras lo abrazaba con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

¿?: Jajaja es hora de ir a buscar lo que nos falta-dijo saliendo a gran velocidad junto con su acompañante por toda la aldea.

En el comité

El comité y los diferentes funcionarios que se encontraban en la aldea se encontraban en reunión una gran crisis se llevaba a cabo y debían buscar una solución con o sin el nuevo sucesor

Jefe protector: debemos evacuar a la gente posible a algún lugar seguro-recalco con fastidio al ver que no se podía acabar con esas criaturas y el tiempo se iba acabando

Entrenador: pero ara hacerlo tendría que poner en riesgo a mis hombres en combate con esas criaturas ya se han perdido vidas por intentar acabar a esas cosas-dijo con furia al no hallar solución

Terra: incluso los hospitales están con pacientes heridos a causa de las explosiones-afirmo con preocupación

Brox: señor hay problemas la aldea está siendo atacada-dijo alarmado al ver que el señor no decia una sola palabra-los peleadores no pueden contra esas criaturas-dijo preocupado

Flamie: que es lo que quieren-decia con rabia mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño

Aqua: no lo sé pero lo quieren y no se detendrán hasta tenerlo-dijo mientras observaba lo que ocurría en la aldea

Señor: hm… desplieguen a todos los peleadores a diferentes partes de la aldea para detener a las criaturas mientras los protectores llevan a la gente a los refugios-ordeno los presente que se encontraban en el comité asintieron saliendo a gran velocidad para cumplir sus ordenes

Brox: señor cree que podamos detenerlos-le pregunto intrigado

Señor: por ahora lo que importa es salvar a la gente posible-dijo con tristeza

Terra: no hay opción tendremos que sacrificar algunos para poder salvar a otros-dijo melancólicamente

Flamie: donde se habrá metido el mocoso-dijo al ver que no se encontraba en el lugar

Señor: el no puede hacer nada aun tiene cosas que aprender-le dijo seriamente-por ahora lo importante es salvar a la gente-dijo mientras observaba por la ventana

La aldea estaba en crisis sus peleadores y protectores iban cayendo sin vida a merced de las criaturas, la gente huía como podía, los encargados de proteger la aldea llevaban a la gente sobreviviente a lugares ocultos y estratégicos para que no salieran lastimados, pero era difícil llevarlos a refugios por las criaturas que se encontraban alrededor de la aldea

Entrenador: deprisa distraigan a esas criaturas mientras llevamos a la gente a un lugar seguro-ordeno-enseguida-obedecieron mientras atacaban a las criaturas con lo que podían pero era inútil solo tenían que contenerlos hasta que la gente del lugar estuviera a salvo

Protector: escuadrón B lleve a la gente al refugio del área 5-ordeno

Escuadrón B: entendido-dijeron antes de desplegarse por todo el lugar llevando a los sobrevivientes al refugio

Lina: estas cosas son muy fuertes-decia mientras atacaba a las criaturas que tenía cerca tratando de esquivar sus ataques- son veloces estas cosas de dónde demonios son-decia fastidiada al no poder acabar con ellas

Shadow: no sé de donde viene-dijo atacando a la criatura con un golpe directo a la cabeza causando que la criatura cayera sin vida al suelo-pero hay que tratar de eliminarlas-dijo atacando a otro par de criaturas

Lina: como hizo eso-dijo sorprendida al ver a la criatura muerta

Coral: tienes que darle en la cabeza con un golpe directo con toda tu fuerza es su punto débil-le recalco, ella asintió y ataco eliminando a varias criaturas del lugar

Lina: ahora si vamos yendo bien-dijo con una sonrisa mientras atacaban a las criaturas del centro de la aldea les llevo varios minutos pero pudieron acabar con todos ellos- al fin termino-dijo con cansancio.

Sword: aun no-dijo observando el humo que salía en otra parte de la aldea-parece que están en toda la aldea-dijo mientras observaban a los demás

Shadow: son más fuertes y resistentes que los anteriores-dijo observando a las criaturas que estaban sin vida

En otra parte de la aldea

Las cosas no iban bien en todas partes la aldea se encontraba en ruinas las criaturas destruían todo a su paso

Pinckaii: por aquí-les decia a los pequeños mientras los guiaba para no toparse con las criaturas, llegando a un extremo de la aldea

Emily: ya me canse no hemos dejado de correr-dijo recuperando el aliento

Pinckaii: por donde-pensaba mientras observaba las calles que tenía en frente

Alex: eh tía cuidado-le dijo alarmado ella volteo y esquivo apenas el ataque de una criatura causando una pequeña herida en su brazo

Pinckaii: oh genial-dijo fastidiada-me costó mucho este traje y bienes y lo arruinas-dijo furiosa golpeándolo con sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo sin vida-para que no se metan conmigo-dijo mientras observaba a la criatura muerta en el suelo

Sword: eh pinckaii: la abrazo-estas bien-le dijo al llegar al lugar, ella asintió

Coral: qué manera de acabar con el-dijo al ver a la criatura

Lina: que haremos están por todas partes-dijo observando e la aldea en ruinas

Shadow: debemos hacer algo y rápido-dijo observando el lugar-eh donde están Katy y rod-preguntó

Lina: no lo sé-le respondió-genial esos tortolos desaparecen mientras estamos en apuro-dijo cruzando los brazos

Coral: no hay una forma de comunicarnos con ellos-dijo pensativamente

Lina: hay una forma-dijo sacando un trasmisor de comunicación de su bolsillo-con esto podemos contactarlo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pinckaii: recién te a cuerdas de que tenias eso-le dijo enojada

Lina: lo había olvidado-dijo nerviosamente

Coral: qué tal si lo discutimos después que tal si lo llamas por el trasmisor-le ordeno

Lina: bien-dijo encendiendo el comunicador-Rod me escuchas necesitamos tu ayuda Rod, Katy-grito, pero no hubo respuesta solo se escuchaba estática-vamos Rod contesta-suplico pero nada solo la estática-parece que tiene el comunicador apagado-dijo observándolos a todos

Shadow: que aremos donde podrán estar-pensó

Alex: qué tal si nosotros vamos a buscarlos-dijo decidido

Coral: que están locos-dijo sorprendida por la decisión de los pequeños

Alex: somos pequeños pasaremos sin problemas-dijo optimista

Sword: es muy peligroso para que vayan ustedes tres solos-le recalco

Eva: pero es la mejor forma mientras ganan tiempo-concluyo la pequeña

Emily: dejen nos intentar los encontraremos-dijo segura de su plan-además tenemos idea de donde pueden estar-dijo con una sonrisa en sus rostro

Lina: si van a ir tomen-dándoles un comunicador-con esto estarán en contacto con nosotros-les dijo

Todos se miraron extrañados ya que podía ser una buena idea mientras ellos retenían a las criaturas ellos 3 podrían ir a buscarlos, pero las criaturas estaban por toda la aldea si los atacara no habría nadie para ayudarlos

Shadow: está bien-dijo decidido todos le miraron asombrados por lo que había dicho- pero tengan cuidado-les recalco los pequeños asintieron y salieron corriendo para buscar a los dos erizos que ellos suponían que de verían estar en ese lago

Continuara…………………

* * *

**hasta aqui este capitulo pronto**

**subire el siguiente capitulo n_n**

**dejen review**

**nos vemos**

**hasta la proxima**


	20. Desastres en la Aldea

**perdon por la tardanza n_nU pero no se ocurria **

**como seguir con la historia **

**pero bueno les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 20

La destrucción de la aldea seguía las criaturas atacaban sin piedad matando a los que se ponían a su paso mucha gente de la aldea moría por sus afiladas garras los peleadores trataban de detenerlos pero era inútil enfrentarlos ya que caerían muertos la gente corría con miedo en sus ojos buscando donde poder refugiarse, los protectores de la ladea encaminaba a la gente que podía hacia los refugios como podía mientras las criaturas eran distraídas por los peleadores.

Lina: ya me canse- decía fastidiada al matar a otra criatura-parece que nunca acaba-decía cansada mientras atacaba otra criatura

Shadow: parece que están en toda la aldea-decía mientras atacaba a un par de criaturas en frente de el

Pinckaii: espero que los niños estén bien-dijo preocupada mientras esquivaba el ataque de una de las garras afiladas de la criatura

Coral: yo no me preocuparía ellos son fuertes-decía animada para que no se preocupara-espero que estén bien-pensaba mientras golpeaba a la criatura en el estomago

Lina: yo solo espero que se den prisa necesitamos ayuda-mientras esquivaba a la criatura pero esta giro para cortarle la cabeza ella solo lo observo no tenía tiempo de esquivar así que espero lo peor

Sword: Lina cuidado-dijo al ver la criatura a punto de cortarle la cabeza, cuando un kunai perforo el cráneo de la criatura haciéndola polvo- de donde vino eso-dijo sorprendido

Zack: llegamos a tiempo-dijo sonriente desde el techo de una casa-estas bien preciosa-le dijo galantemente

Lina: zack-dijo sorprendida y un poco sonrojada-si estoy bien gracias-le dijo con u guiño el solo sonrió y bajo de un salto para estar frente a ella

Samanta: vaya la ardilla de cuarta encontró pareja-se escucho a dos metros donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Lina solo la observo con cara de pocos amigos al igual que samanta

Coral: no es hora de que empiecen a pelear-dijo observándolas a ambas ellas solo volcaron sus rostros

Merute: parece que no somos los únicos que están peleando-dijo el rinoceronte que estaba al lado de samanta

Zack: hay demasiadas criaturas en toda la aldea-les observo-es difícil poder salir o entrar de aquí –dijo seriamente

Pinckaii: debe haber una forma-dijo preocupada por lo que había dicho el lince

Zack: si hay una forma-le dijo- la única forma de salir de aquí es morir-le dijo seriamente

Coral: entonces los pequeños están en problemas-dijo preocupada-que aremos-dijo observando al erizo negro de vetas rojas

Shadow: tendremos que ir por ellos-dijo finalmente-sería más fácil si supiéramos donde están-dijo seriamente-Lina dame el comunicador nos contactaremos con ellos-le ordeno al recordar el comunicador que Lina le había dado

En una parte de la aldea

La gente corría despavorida buscando refugio, y entre ellos 3 pequeños corrían rápidamente por las calles para salir del lugar y buscar a los erizos

Alex: hay demasiadas criaturas-mientras observaba oculto en uno de los callejones

Shadow: niños me escuchan-se escucho por el comunicador

Alex: si te escucho papá-dijo sacando el comunicador de su bolcillo

Shadow: que alivio-dijo aliviado- donde están-les pregunto estamos cerca para salir de la aldea-le informo el pequeño-pero hay demasiadas de esas cosas-le respondió fastidiado

En otra parte de la aldea

Coral: amor-dijo asustada

Shadow: que pasa linda-pregunto mientras observaba el comunicador

Pinckaii: hay más de esas criaturas-apuntando a un gran número de criaturas

Shadow: maldición-dijo al ver la gran cantidad de criaturas que los rodeaban-PAPÄ pasa algo-pregunto por el comunicador-escuchen bien las criaturas están por toda la ladea tenga cuidado rodeen las calles para no toparse con ellos-ordeno-no te preocupes lo haremos-respondió la pequeña-bien tengan cuidado-dijo antes de cortar la comunicación

Sword: que aremos-le pregunto

Shadow: tendremos que ganar tiempo-dijo observando a las criaturas-están listos-pregunto a todos ellos asintieron-empecemos-les dijo para empezar a acabar con las criaturas

En otra parte de la aldea

Los niños se pusieron en marchan rodeando las calles donde se encontraban las criaturas buscando la salida para ir hacia el lago

Emily: cuanto falta para salir-pregunto a su hermano

Alex: no lo sé-dijo agitado por lo que corría ya habían pasado una hora desde que trataban salir de la aldea para dirigirse al lago pero las criaturas estaban cerca y solo podían rodearlas para que no salieran heridos-miren podemos ir por ahí-dijo alegremente al ver una ruptura en la pared que rodeaba la aldea-démonos prisa-dijo observando a la pequeña equidna

Eva: que bien hay que darnos prisa-dijo con una sonrisa- Alex cuidado-grito el pequeño miro al frente para darse cuenta que una criatura estaba en frente con sus garras golpeo a Alex para tumbarlo al suelo el golpe le causo una herida en el brazo que empezó a sangrar rápidamente

Alex: demonios-susurro con mucho dolor en el brazo, las pequeñas estaban asustadas no sabían que hacer-que hago-se dijo así mismo mientras la criatura se acercaba a él

Emily: oye déjalo en paz-le dijo lanzándole una bola de fuego que le dio en el rostro a la criatura-si le di- dijo emocionada pero rápidamente se le quito al ver que la criatura seguía en pie y que no le había causado ningún rasguño, la criatura la vio con una sonrisa macabra y burlona en su rostro mientras que lamia con su lengua la sangre que había quedado en sus garras,

Eva: esa cosa da miedo-dijo al observar lo que hacía hasta que se acerco a Alex para terminar su trabajo- Alex no que no le haga daño-dijo entre sollozo mientras abrazaba a su amiga eriza

Alex: aaaaaaaaa-grito al ver sus garras de la criatura cerca de su rostro solo cero sus ojos con fuerza para esperar su muerte, pero de repente se escucho que la criatura gritaba de dolor, al abrir sus ojos vio que la criatura era atacada por un animal que conocía muy bien-micu-dijo sorprendido al ver al animal atacándolo con sus garras para que no se acercara mas al pequeño hasta que la criatura se convirtió en polvo te debo una gracias-le dijo al ver al animal en frente de él, micu solo le lamio el rostro con su lengua en forma de cariño

Eva/Emily: micu-dijeron alegres por lo que había hecho-eres genial-dijeron acariciándolo

Alex: hay que irnos antes que mas de esas cosas aparezcan-les ordeno ellos asintieron

Eva: pero mira como estas apenas te puedes mover-le recordó con tristeza

Alex: estoy bien tenemos que ir al lago-dijo decidido el animal se agacho en frente de los pequeños dando a entender que se montaran en él-estás seguro-dijo observándolo el solo asintió-bien vamos suban-les dijo a las chicas ellas obedecieron, el animal salió rápidamente de la aldea hacia el lago

En el lago

Todo era tranquilo en el lago no se podía escuchar la destrucción de la aldea, el sol brillaba dando bastante calor y brindado sombras bajo los árboles al a ver pasado un par de horas del ataque de la aldea, los dos erizos se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol ligeramente abrazados sintiendo la leves brisas que se sentía en el lugar

Rod: mmm…algo se acerca-dijo levemente para despertar a su compañera que estaba recostada en su pecho

Katy: igual lo presiento -le dijo poniéndose en pie dándole la mano para que pusiera de pie

Rod: que lastima se acabo la comodidad-dijo resignado y divertido tomo su mano y se pudo de pie-ya que será en otro momento-dijo pervertida mente ella solo le sonrió, observaron al frente poniéndose en guardia-ah-dijo al ver a su amigo viniendo a gran velocidad-micu-dijo sorprendido al verlo herido y con un poco de sangre

Katy: no viene solo-dijo al observar que venía con los pequeños montado en su lomo

Eva: si ahí están-dijo alegremente al ver a los dos erizos, bajaron rápidamente de micu al estar en frente de ellos

Emily: al fin pudimos llegar-dijo aliviada al verlos

Katy: Alex estas bien-dijo bajándolo del lomo de micu-que te paso-dijo observando su brazo que estaba herido y sangrentado-es mejor que te sientes-sentándolo en la sombra de un árbol mientras curaba sus heridas delicadamente para que no le doliera

Rod: que sucede-pregunto intrigado al ver a micu y a los pequeños levemente heridos

Alex: la aldea está siendo atacada-decía levemente mientras resistía sus heridas-tratamos de comunicarnos pero no se pudo-dijo levemente

Rod: el comunicador-dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo-pero esta encendido-dijo observándolo

Katy: debe ser porque estamos en el bosque aquí la señal es difícil que llegara al comunicador-dijo poniendo un vendaje en el brazo de Alex-listo estarás bien en un par de días-le dijo con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara, él solo le sonrió

Rod: tenemos que ir de inmediato-dijo observando a la chica, ella asintió-es mejor que se queden aquí estarán seguros-observando a los pequeños, ellos asintieron- micu cuídalos observando al animal, él asintió-estas lista-le pregunto

Katy: claro-le dijo con un guiño, el solo se sonrojo-quédense aquí Alex tienes el comunicador-él asintió-bien si sucede algo usa el comunicador-entendido-le respondió

Emily: pero como si no llega hasta aquí-preguntó intrigada

Rod: es fácil-dijo tomo el comunicador de Alex- lo voy ajustar lo necesario, listo-dijo al terminar el ajuste-toma-entregándole el comunicador- con esto bastara, es mejor irnos-si-le respondió-entonces vámonos-saliendo de ahí para llegar de aldea

Katy: bien cuídense volveremos pronto-dijo antes de salir rápidamente detrás de él

Eva: espero que no sea tarde-dijo inquieta

Alex: va estar todo bien-dijo seguro

Emily: bueno supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí a descansar-dijo aliviada cayendo exhausta al suelo para descansar, al igual que los otros dos pequeños.

En la aldea

Shadow: el último-dijo al acabar con la criatura de un solo golpe

Zack: al fin-dijo cansado de pelear

Coral: ya habrán llegado-pregunto curiosa-es mejor que te comuniques con ellos

Shadow: no puedo la ultima criatura hizo pedazos el comunicador-mostrando el comunicador

Samanta: entonces toma-le dijo dándole su comunicador-úsalo necesitamos su ayuda aun dijo observando mas criaturas que se acercaban

Merute: esas cosas no se cansan-dijo irritado por tantos que se acercaban dispuestos a cortarles el cuello, shadow encendió el comunicador rápidamente

Cerca a la aldea

Corrían rápidamente hacia la aldea mientras más se acercaban se podía ver el humo que provenía de la aldea, se miraron levemente y apresuraron mas su paso hasta que escucharon un sonido proveniente del comunicador que rod tenían en su cinturón

Rod: me oyen-se escucho por el comunicador-bien el erizo molesto-dijo levemente fastidiado- TE OÏ-le grito por el comunicador dejándolo sordo-no me grites que no estoy sordo-dijo irritado mientras corrían a gran velocidad hacia la aldea-que quieres-le preguntó molesto-ya era hora que contestaran que estaban haciendo-dijo en forma de protesta-no te incumbe-le dijo de la misma forma

Coral: dejen de discutir –se escucho por el comunicador, mientras atacaba a otra criatura

Shadow/Rod-bien-respondieron resignado

Katy: shadow: que pasa-le pregunto por el comunicador-estamos siendo atacados por unas criaturas están por toda la aldea-le dijo esquivando un ataque

Rod: cuantos son-pregunto curioso-si lo supiera te lo diría no crees-le respondió-perdona por preguntar-le contesto enojado

Katy: estamos en camino en unos minutos estaremos ahí-le informo-suena bien-le respondió-necesitamos bastante ayuda las criaturas no dejan que vayamos hacia el dojo parece que no quieren que vayamos hacia allá-les dijo observando el dojo que se veía humo saliendo de él

Rod: deben estar buscando algo importante para atacar el dojo-dijo pensativo-mmm… tal vez-le respondió-es verdad Katy-dijo preocupado-que te pasa ahora-le pregunto-no es tu incumbencia pásale el comunicador a Katy-le dijo-bien-dijo fastidiado dándoselo a su compañera

Katy: que sucede-pregunto curiosa por el comunicador-como están los niños-dijo preocupados-están levemente lastimados-le informo-que-se escucho por el comunicador-no te preocupes están bien-le dijo para que se tranquilizara-que alivio-respondió

Rod: que tanto hablan-pensaba mientras observaba lo que platicaba por el comunicador-que tanto hablan-preguntó curioso-porque celoso-dijo divertido por el comunicador-claro que no-dijo enojado-pues parece lo contrario-le dijo para molestarlo-QUE-le grito

Katy: ya empezaron -pensó para sí misma mientras escuchaba su conversación-eh ya hemos llegado-dijo al estar en la entrada de la aldea

Lina: ya era hora-necesitamos que estén aquí-reclamó impacientemente por el comunicador

Rod: estaremos ahí pronto-le respondió-vamos-dijo yendo a si el centro de la aldea donde provenían las explosiones

Protector: atención peleadores-se escucho por ambos comunicadores-necesitamos que un grupo vaya así el dojo de los antiguos-ordeno

Rod: que sucede-pregunto por la desesperación de uno de los protectores

Protector: es bueno escucharlo pensamos que ya había muerto-dijo aliviado al escuchar la vos del sucesor

Rod. Que confianza-le respondió

Shadow: es mejor que tu y Katy vayan para allá-les dijo por el comunicador

Katy: suena bien ya que estamos cerca de ahí-le concluyo

Rod: bien, señor nosotros iremos al dojo-le informo-bien, buena suerte-dijo antes de cortar la comunicación-nosotros iremos allá a ayudar cuando terminemos acá-dijo Sword por el comunicador-de acuerdo nos vemos allá-dijo desconectando el comunicador-démonos prisa-observo a la eriza-bien-le contesto

Continuara……………….

* * *

**dejen review espero que les**

**haya gustado n_n**

**hasta la proxima **


	21. ¿Quien eres tu?

**wi hola chicos perdon por la tardanza n_nU**

**esque no se me ocurria como seguir con la historia **

**ademas de que ya empesaron las clases en la universidad**

**no crei que fuera tan pesado -_-U es un fastidio pero seguire **

**terminando la historia aunque me tarde un poco no me gusta dejar historias**

**a medias OwO **

**weno les dejo tranquilos **

**continuen con la historia **

* * *

Capitulo 21

La aldea estaba peor cada minuto más criaturas hacia paso por la aldea destruyendo todo a su paso sin importar a quien tenían que matar, los peleadores trataban de proteger la aldea pero se sentía que era inútil con solo ver los edificios destruidos las calles cubiertas de cadáveres de seres que no pudieron salvarse de esas filosas garras que partían en dos a sus enemigos para probar la sangre que quedaban en sus garras el ambiente se volvió insolado, todo vacio solo quedaban los peleadores que trataban de detener a las criaturas pero entre mas acababan mas salían

Pasar por las calles era horrible solo muerte y ruinas se podía ver a kilómetros el suelo bañado en sangre por gente inocente que buscaba refugio en algún lugar, todo este se veía por toda la aldea y el culpable se encontraba cerca

Katy: que ah sucedido-decía mientras pasaba rápidamente por las calles mientras observaba a su paso gran cantidad de sangre

Rod: ah sido una masacre-dijo observando el lugar mientras se dirigían al dojo lo más rápido que podían-debemos darnos prisa-dijo aumentando la velocidad ella lo siguió-seguro el culpable de esto se encuentra en el dojo-pensó con rabia por ver la escena del lugar

En el dojo

El dojo no estaba mejor que la aldea en la entrada de esta los peleadores que custodiaban la entrada estaban muertos, su sangre esparcida por todo el lugar, al ver el estado de la entrada del dojo de los antiguos se vio que fue una pelea bastante fuerte las paredes cubiertas de golpes polvo y sangre los causante de este desastre estaban dentro del dojo, ahora solo quedaba que los del comité pelearon con los intrusos y pagaran por lo que hicieron con la aldea

Una explosión se escucho en todo el dojo de los antiguos derrumbando la puerta principal del dojo causando una gran humareda en el lugar los antiguos estaban en posición de pelea haría lo que sea para proteger su aldea y su gente

¿?: Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí un montón de ancianos patéticos por lo que veo-dijo divertida una chica alada con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Flamer: que quieren-pregunto retadoramente por la presencia de aquella intrusa

¿?: Jajaja que respeto tiene a sus semejantes-dijo burlonamente entre el espeso humo

Señor: no eres bienvenido así que largarte-le ordeno con seriedad poniéndose en frente de todos los del comité

¿?: Jajajaja-se escucho entre el denso humo mientras se veía una sombra acercarse antes ellos-no me hagas reír anciano crees que tú y tu consejo pueden hacer algo contra mi-saliendo de la espesa humareda-piénsalo de nuevo-le dijo con odio y una sonrisa sínica en su rostro

Señor: que haces aquí-dijo impresionado por su presencia del ser oscuro

¿?: Me recuerdas-dijo maliciosamente entre carcajadas-vine a buscar lo que me pertenece-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

Señor: aquí nada te pertenece-le dijo seriamente

¿?: Eso lo veremos anciano-lo confronto mientras la chica solo reía divertida-que tal si mantienes ocupados-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿?:como ordene señor-le dijo de forma sensual desplegando sus alas y saliendo del lugar para dirigirse a la aldea

En la aldea

Las cosas iban mal varias criaturas aparecían a su paso impidiendo que llegaran al dojo como tratando de ganar tiempo entre mas eliminaban para avanzar hacia el dojo mas impedían su camino

Shadow: estas cosas aparecen en cada momento-decía fastidiado por las continuas peleas con esas criaturas

Coral: por todos los medios no quieren que nos acerquemos-mientras corrían por la calle para llegar al dojo que se escuchaba grandes explosiones a lo lejos

Sword: aun nos falta mucho para llegar-decía avanzando mientras golpea a las criaturas que se ponían en frente de el

Lina: tantas de estas cosas me tienen fastidiada-decía con furia

Zack: habrán conseguido llegar al dojo-pregunto al erizo negro que estaba al frente guiándolos por las calles

Shadow: no lo sé-dijo observando el lugar detenidamente para no ser atacado por sorpresa-coral comunícate con ellos-le dijo tirándole el comunicador

Coral: como digas guapo-dijo cariñosa encendiendo el comunicador

Cerca del dojo

Entre más te acercabas al dojo era difícil avanzar las explosiones hicieron que las casas y edificios cayeran y cubrieran totalmente las entradas de las calles para no poder llegar más fácilmente al dojo

Rod: demonios también está bloqueada-mientras observaba el derrumbe de un edifico en toda la calle difícil de escalar si tratar de subir por los escombros aria que todo los edificios cercanos cayeran encima del que lo intentara-ya me estoy hartando de esto-decía frustrado

Katy: debe haber alguna manera de pasar-susurraba observando detenidamente todo el lugar desde los edificios que estaban a punto de caerse y la calle que estaba bloqueada por los escombros del edificio caído

Las explosiones se escuchaban mas fuertes faltaba poco para llegar al dojo pero por las entradas estaban selladas por los escombros en las calles impidiendo poder pasar, los dos erizos buscaban la manera de pasar y poder a detener a los causantes de este desastre hasta que el comunicador los saco de sus pensamientos

Katy: aquí Katy que sucede-respondió-que onda tórtola-dijo divertida por el comunicador-no es momento para tus burlas sabes-le contesto levemente sonrojada mientras que coral se reía por el comunicador-vale me comportare-decía entre burlas

Samanta: deja de decir tonterías azulita-le regaño

Coral: quien te pregunto pajarraca-le dijo con enojo

Samanta: como me dijiste-le contesto de la misma forma las dos se miraban de forma asesina

Lina: hey no es el momento tenemos problemas a delante-les dijo al observar un gran número de criaturas esperando su llegada-con cuerdo con ella-se escucho por el comunicador

Coral: bien-contesto-desde cuando invertimos papeles eh-dijo divertida

Shadow: he he hey ustedes están cerca del dojo-pregunto

Katy: aun no estamos cerca pero tuvimos que parar-le dijo el solo se miro extrañado

Coral: eh… sabes nosotros en pelea y ustedes divirtiéndose-dijo de forma pervertida por lo que había dicho la chica antes

Katy: ¡¡CORAL¡¡-le grito por el comunicador por su comentario que los puso incómodos a ambos-deja decir esas cosas-le dijo apenada-vale tía no te enfades-decía con burla

Shadow: porque se detuvieron si se puede saber-dijo en forma picara para apoyar a coral

Rod: que te interesa erizo metiche-le respondió por el comunicador-perdón por la curiosidad de su parada-dijo divertido-que crees que estaríamos haciendo-le pregunto rápidamente-quieres que lo diga-dijo divertido y pervertida mente-eh bueno mejor guárdatelo tus comentarios-dijo sonrojado por lo que le podía responder

Katy: dejen de decir tonterías no podemos avanzar los escombros de los edificios bloquearon todas las calles de ingreso hacia el dojo-le dijo seriamente

Zack: no hay manera de que escalen-pregunto a su situación-a ni modo que quieras que muramos aplastados por una tonelada de escombros-le respondió el erizo molesto por las insinuaciones del erizo negro-a que se refiere-pregunto por su respuesta

Katy: hemos intentado escalar los escombros pero los escombros han perdido estabilidad y fuerza, al tratar de escalar cayeron una gran cantidad de escombros-le informo-de la misma forma se encuentra las otras opciones-le explico

Sword: esto es malo no tienen una idea-pregunto mientras peleaba con la criatura- por desgracia no-contesto la eriza observando detalladamente el lugar donde se encontraban los escombros-por lo visto no estamos solos-dijo al ver las criaturas acercándose rápidamente así ellos.

Rod: esto es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo fastidiado al no saber cómo atravesar el obstáculo para poder llegar al dojo-es como pisar una cascara de huevo se terminara de romper-dijo enojado.

Katy: a ni modo-dijo pensativamente él, la observo curioso por lo que había pensado-alguna idea Katy-se escucho por el comunicador-creo que si shadow-dijo pensativa-pero solo uno de nosotros tendrá que ir al dojo-dijo observando a su compañero

Rod: cuál es la idea-dijo interesado con una sonrisa

Katy: si es como una cascara de huevo al pisarlo se romperá no es así-el solo asintió-entonces no tendremos que pisarlo puedes usar tu energía como un propulsor así llegaras al otro lado sin dificultad-le dijo

Rod: si logro acumular bastante poder es posible-dijo pensativo-suena buena idea-dijo Lina al escuchar la idea de la eriza-depende que el erizo enamorado no se equivoque al almacenar energía-dijo burlón el erizo negro- HEY-grito enojado-eh pero tú no iras-preguntó al pensar en la idea de su compañera

Katy: no es conveniente-dijo al observar a las criaturas que se acercaban rápido-esas cosas se acercan las detendré lo necesario para que puedas acumular energía y te adelantes yo cuando termine te seguiré-le dijo con una sonrisa

Rod: estás segura-le pregunto con intriga ella asintió-de acuerdo cuídate preciosa-se acerca y le da un beso-nos veremos pronto-dijo poniendo en práctica lo que había dicho su compañera

Como predijo su compañera almaceno gran cantidad de energía por la cual llego al otro extremo de los escombros observo el otro lado donde se escuchaba una pelea y explosiones deseaba volver y ayudarla pero sabía que tenía que ir al dojo lo más rápido posible fue a toda rapidez así el dojo donde se veía se estaba acercando pudo notar que la puerta había sido destruida y que el dojo estaba en malas condiciones, pudo escuchar como algunas explosiones y golpes provenían del interior y no dudo en entrar

Al entrara el lugar estaba todo destruido los del comité se encontraban totalmente agotados con heridas en su cuerpo sin dudarlo se acerco como pudo para tratar de ayudarlos pero al que no diviso fue al antiguo señor con ellos

Rod: donde esta el señor-pregunto intrigado al no verlos con ellos

Flamer:e..el..es…ta…en la habitación donde se guarda…las pertenencias mas valiosas para la aldea-le dijo con dificultad-debes detenerlo date prisa-le ordeno el muchacho salio rápidamente hacia aquella habitación donde vio al señor tirado en el marco de la puerta estaba vivo pero inconsciente

Desde adentro pudo escuchar una risa burlona que se empezaba hacer mas fuerte entre las sombras apareció un ser oscuro con solo mirarlo a los ojos podías quedarte paralizado del miedo

Rod: ¿Quién eres?.............

Continuara………………….

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el capitulo un poco corto **

**creo -_-U**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**no se preocupen terminare la historia**

**como sea XD**

**bueno me despido hasta una proxima**

**emision de esta historia **

**no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo (capitulo 22 los seres ocultos entre las sombras) **

**nos vemos OwO**


	22. Los Seres De las Tinieblas

**hola chicos perdon por la tardanza mucho que hacer tarea y todo**

**ademas no seme ocurria como seguir la historia pero ya esta nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno ya se acercan las vaciones**

**asi que pronto terminara la historia nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**n_n**

**bueno les dejo que dontinuen con la historia "Los seres de las Tinieblas"**

Capitulo 22

Las cosas iban mal en la aldea todo la destrucción se veía a su paso las criaturas rodeaban el lugar destruyendo todo sin dejar nada convida a su paso. Los peleadores convidas llevaban a la gente fuera de la aldea para esconderlos en lugares estratégicos mientras el escuadrón eliminaba las criaturas pero todo se veía perdido la aldea estaba a su merced de esas horribles creaciones que mataban sin piedad al que se cruzaba en el camino. Los ancianos estaban gravemente heridos, lo que les haya herido estaba dentro del dojo determinado a obtenerlo de cualquier forma.

En la aldea

Las cosas no iban bien las criaturas habían tomado el lugar y atacaban de una forma brutal a sus enemigos sin dejar manera de avanzar.

Coral: ya estoy harta-dijo agotada de tanta pelea

Lina: entre más matamos mas aparecen-dijo de la misma forma

Zack: esto se pone peor en cada momento-dijo golpeando a dos criaturas con sus puños volviéndolas polvo

Shadow: sin duda tienen más fuerza que antes-dijo mientras trataba de descansar un poco-llevamos así casi todo el día-dijo irritado

Sword: sea lo que sea que les de energía a estas cosas debe estar cerca-dijo esquivando sus garras de una de esas criaturas.

Samanta: eso quiere decir que la cosa que los controla debe estar ya en el dojo-dijo seriamente

Merute: más le vale que ese par ya allá llegado no aguantaremos así por mucho tiempo-dijo agitado.

Pinckaii: coral trata de comunicarte con ellos-le dijo mientras la observaba

Coral: vale-le dijo mientras toma el comunicador y lo enciende-aquí coral me escuchan-pregunto mientras los demás peleaban con las criaturas-vamos respondan-dijo impaciente por solo escuchar estática

Cerca al dojo

Las cosas iban peor las criaturas eran cada vez más, la eriza trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detenerlos para darle tiempo a su compañero, al igual que los demás ente mas destruía mas aparecían

Katy: esto es ridículo-dijo con fastidio mientras evadía sus ataques de garras-no seguiré así por mucho tiempo-dijo recobrando el aliento, las criaturas no parecían cansarse ellos atacaban sin cesar para destruirla por completo, llevaban un buen tiempo tratando de eliminarla pero la chica era buena en pelea, pero entre mas duraba la pelea se veía que ella iba perdiendo fuerza cada vez era solo tiempo para que pudieran eliminarla completamente y deleitarse de su sed de sangre que deseaban tanto

Katy: rod date prisa no podremos seguir así-decía entre susurro se sentía agotada pero no podía detenerse si lo hacia esas cosas la matarían sin pensarlo.

¿?: Jajaja vaya que tenemos aquí-se escucho en el cielo una voz con un tono de burla y diversión-que te dejaron sola tus amiguitos-dijo con burla mientras se puso enfrente de las criaturas con una mirada de superioridad en su rostro

Katy: luria-le dijo con asombro al observarla-como es posible-dijo impresionada al ver al ser que tenía enfrente

¿?: Jajaja no me hagas reír mocosa-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-no me compares con esa estúpida-dijo con superioridad-yo soy mejor que esa basura de luria-dijo mostrando sus largas garras mientras extendía sus alas negras

Katy: que-dijo observándola detenidamente no era luria pero tenía rasgos similares incluso el color de su pelaje era igual al de luria-quien eres entonces-le pregunto

¿?: Ja que impaciente-dijo con fastidio sin perder esa sonrisa en su rostro- mi nombre es Kodoku the Harpy-dijo con orgullo-y será la que acabara con tu vida-dijo con frialdad, mientras se lanzaba a atacar, la ataca con sus enormes garras causándoles leves rasguños a su cuerpo-jajaja nada mal chiquilla debo admitirlo eres buena-dijo observándola detenidamente-pero veremos cuanto mas podrás seguir aguantando-dijo atacándola más rápidamente y con más fuerza, la eriza detenía cada uno de sus golpes con dificultad se sentía cada vez mas cansada, al ritmo de pelea que iban no aguantaría mucho mas, Kodoku vio una oportunidad y con todas sus fuerzas la golpeo en el estomago y con una patada giratoria en el rostro mando a volar a la eriza, cayendo duramente contra el piso asfaltado boca abajo-te dije que soy mejor que esa estúpida de luria-le dijo con prepotencia mientras observaba a la eriza que trataba de levantarse del suelo con la poca energía que le quedaba

Katy: es verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba del piso para obsérvala- pero no deberías subestimarme-dijo mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de una herida de su boca

Kodoku: jajaja no me hagas reír chiquilla apenas puedes ponerte de pie, crees que podrás detenerme-dijo con burla

Katy: no lo creo, lo sé-dijo retadoramente

Kodoku: mocosa insolente-le dijo furiosa al escuchar su respuesta de la eriza-nadie me habla de esa manera, me las pagaras-dijo atacándola ferozmente contra su contrincante sin resultado alguno dejándola asombrada, la eriza aprovecho para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas a la arpía que tenía enfrente golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la mando contra un muro de uno de los edificios destruidos por la fuerza, los escombros de aquel edifico no pudieron mantenerse en pie cayendo enzima de aquella arpía enterándola. Las criaturas que estaban en el lugar se convirtieron en polvo

Katy: al fin-dijo cayendo sentada al suelo para recobrar sus fuerzas por el combate, observo detenidamente los restos de esas criaturas que se habían vuelto cenizas sin ninguna razón de repente el comunicador la saco de sus pensamientos-aquí coral, respóndanme-se escuchaba con interferencia-si alguien me escucha, responda-se escuchaba impaciente por el comunicador

Katy: aquí…Katy, te escucho coral-le respondió con dificultad por el cansancio-uff que alivio pensé que- habíamos muerto-le concluyo la eriza color azabache-así es-le respondió aliviada- tranquila estoy bien cansada pero bien-le dijo

Kodoku: jajaja yo no diría eso tan pronto-se escucho debajo de los escombros, el polvo de las criaturas rápidamente se dirigió debajo de los escombros de repente una fuerte explosión mando a volar los escombros que la habían enterrado contra la eriza, -Katy que sucede-pregunto alarmada al escuchar el estruendo por el comunicador, la eriza no contesto estaba esquivando los escombros como podía pero uno de ellos logro golpearla con fuerza contra la pared de uno de los restaurante dejándola herida, el comunicador salió volando de su mano cayendo al suelo -jajaja vez te dije que no sería sencillo-dijo acercándose asía ella.

Katy: es imposible-le dijo poniéndose de pie sujetándose el brazo izquierdo que tenia herido- cómo pudiste usar ese ataque solo los de mi origen tienen esa habilidad-le dijo observándola mientras ella se acercaba

Kodoku: ja te refieres a esto-dijo creando una esfera negra de energía-es fácil cuando absorbes a alguien que tiene esa habilidad no te parece-le dijo con burla-en eso fue buena tu querida tía-dijo con risa-ahora te acabare, como tu abuela acabo con mis poderes-dijo tomándola del cuello-aunque debo admitir si no fuera por ella, mi amo no me hubiera dado estas nuevas habilidades-dijo con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro- ahora es mi turno de ver cómo te caen los escombros encima-dijo tomándola del cuello con fuerza y lanzándola hacia los escombros que bloqueaban la calle, cayendo con fuerza dejándola inconsciente, los edificios del lugar cayeron rápidamente encima de ella enterrándola por tonelada de escombros.

Kodoku: Jajaja esto se acabo-dijo con orgullo-Katy responde-¡Katy!-se escucho por el comunicador, la arpía se acerco al aparato con una sonrisa en su rostro, con fuerza piso el comunicador destruyéndolo en varios pedazos-no creo que te llegue a contestar-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba los escombros de los edificios que habían caído.

En el otro lado de la aldea

La pelea con las criaturas seguía en pie, pero rápidamente fueron destruidos por el equipo, al destruir al último monstruo, pudieron recuperar un poco el aliento antes de que aparecieran más criaturas.

Coral: Katy responde, ¡Katy!-repetía por el comunicador

Zack: que sucede-pregunto al ver la reacción de la eriza azulada

Coral: se escucho una explosión-dijo bajando lentamente su mano donde tenía el comunicador, para observar a sus compañeros que la miraban intrigados

Shadow: coral que pasa-le dijo acercándose a ella para poner sus manos en sus hombros de la eriza

Coral: no lo sé-dijo levemente

Lina; como que no sabes-le dijo en forma de reprimenda-que paso después de la explosión-pregunto impaciente

Zack: Lina tranquilízate-le dijo tomándola del brazo para que se calmara-seguro está bien-dijo para animarla-tranquila todo estará bi…-pero fue interrumpido

Coral: después que se escucho la explosión por el comunicador…y…yo…perdí la comunicación con ella-dijo observando a su compañeros

Shadow: estás segura-le dijo observado a la eriza, ella solo asintió

Samanta: alguno de nosotros debía morir tarde o temprano-dijo son importancia

Lina: como te atreves a decir eso-le dijo con ira al escuchar sus palabras.

Merute: no es momento de que se pongan a pelear-dijo observando a ambas, que aremos ahora-dijo observando al lince y al erizo negro de vetas rojas

Shadow: lo único que nos queda ir al dojo lo más pronto posible-observando al lince

Zack: no hay opción-dijo asintiendo su cabeza- debemos darnos prisa, Rod puede necesitar nuestra ayuda-dijo observando a todos

Merute: entonces andando-ordeno, poniéndose en marcha, mientras los demás asentían para seguir el camino hacia el dojo.

En el dojo

Solo se podía ver la destrucción del lugar, los del antiguo consejo estaban heridos gravemente y el culpable se encontraba enfrente con una mirada retadora llena de maldad dolor y sufrimiento, podías ver la muerte en su mirada.

Rod: Quien eres responde-ordeno poniéndose en guardia contra el ser oscuro

¿?: Jajaja pero que niño más impaciente e insolento-dijo con burla-pero te complaceré-dijo saliendo entre la espesa humareda para mostrar su verdadera forma-mi nombre es Akuma Demon……………

Continuara………………

**uno o dos capitulo mas y termina la historia n_n para su alivio de ustedes XD**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo que se llama "la mirada del demonio de las sombras "**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo OwO**

**nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa**

**nos vemos **

**adiosssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	23. La Mirada del Demonio de las Sombras

Capitulo 23

En el dojo

Rod: Quien eres responde-ordeno poniéndose en guardia contra el ser oscuro

¿?: Jajaja pero que niño más impaciente e insolento-dijo con burla-pero te complaceré-dijo saliendo entre la espesa humareda para mostrar su verdadera forma-mi nombre es Akuma Demon…

Rod: Akuma Demon...-dijo sorprendido al ver su forma, un ser oscuro que con solo verle los ojos te recorría un escalofría helado de los pies a la cabeza, un ser que con solo verle el rostro podrías ver que era la misma reencarnación del mal o peor, su semblante que reflejaba era simplemente oscuro, se sentía un poder bastante poderoso más de lo que cualquier ser en el mundo hubiera sentido, su energía y fuerza emanaba sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, maldad, una oscuridad que podría adsorberte, sumergirte en aquellos miedos ocultos que mantenemos sellados dentro de nosotros, envuelto en una capa espesa de tinieblas, el olor sangre de gente que murió con mucho dolor

Akuma: ja que te pasa te has quedado sin palabras-lo observo con superioridad con aquellos ojos que podrían hacer temblar al más valiente

Rod: para nada-dijo después de despertar de su asombro por el ser oscuro en frente de el-que buscas-le dijo con furia poniéndose en guardia, el ser oscuro solo lo observo levemente e hizo una mueca en sus labios mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, que lo puso en alerta al erizo.

Akuma: no me hagas reír niñato-dijo con prepotencia sin perder aquella sonrisa de superioridad y sarcasmo al ver a su oponente-puedo eliminarte en menos de lo que crees-le dijo con burla-como si fueras una mosca-le dijo borrando esa sonrisa de su rostro mientras apretaba un puño en frente de su rostro

Señor: R…ro…Rod vete de aquí-susurro el anciano herido mientras observaba al joven erizo y a su oponente

Rod: señor-dijo sorprendido por lo que él le había pedido-no puedo dejar que siga destruyendo la aldea la cual debo proteger-dijo observando seriamente al demonio que tenía enfrente de el-sea como sea-dijo observándolo con rencor

Akuma: ja jajaja así que tu eres el sucesor-dijo con una fuerte carcajada que te helaría la sangre-un mocoso como tú no es rival para mí-dijo observándolo con rencor, ira y enojo se podía reflejar en su mirada un fuego que buscaba una muerte que llamaba que pedía a gritos que corriera la sangre. Observo detenidamente el collar que colgaba en su cuello-mmm... con que esa debe ser la llave-dijo observando el collar del erizo con una sonrisa- que fácil es todo esto JA esto terminara rápido-dijo observando al anciano-agradéceme que no te voy a dejar observar el miedo y el terror que pronto are sucumbir en el mundo-dijo poniendo levantando su mano a dirección del anciano, mientras sus dedos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente-me encantara escuchar tus quejidos de sufrimiento-dijo de una forma macabra, el señor que apenas se mantenía consciente empezó a convulsionar en el suelo, como si una fuerza lo estuviera dañando.

Rod: señor que le ocurre-le dijo mientras se ponía a su lado sin saber que hacer sus quejidos, pasaron a ser gemidos más intensos, sus movimientos eran como si se tratare de soltar de algo que le apretaba su pecho-Señor-grito perplejo al verlo

Señor: aaaaaaaaargggggg vete de aquí-le dijo a gritos en medios de sus quejidos-no podrás con él! VETE ¡-le grito con todas sus fuerzas

Akuma: jajaja vamos sufre, es una delicia escuchar a mis enemigos gritar de dolor-dijo mientras más apretaba su puño, entre mas lo hacía más dolor y gritos se escuchaba en todo el dojo-¡VAMOS GRITA ¡-dijo de una forma frenética y macabra

Rod: ¡YA BASTA¡-GRITO mientras se acercaba a él a gran velocidad para atacarlo y destruirlo en su solo movimiento-DEJALO TRANQUIL…-no pudo concluir sus palabras cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire e inquietó por la sorpresa no había pasado ni siquiera un segundo cuando se acerco a él para matarlo cuando él lo freno de un solo golpe-imposible-susurro sorprendido mientras caía de rodillas en frente de el por el fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo inmovilizado.

Akuma: ja no debías meterte mocoso-dijo mientras más apretaba el puño, mientras se escuchaba los gritos del anciano revolcándose en el suelo de dolor y sufrimiento

Rod: déjelo en ¡PAZ ¡-dijo poniéndose en pie para atacarlo a tan solo unos centímetros de su oponente

Akuma: eres un estúpido-le dijo dándole un fuerte manotazo al erizo que lo mando a volar contra la pared del cuarto con tanta fuerza que la pared se desplomo totalmente al suelo-debiste escuchar a tu maestro, ahora corre con las consecuencias -dijo con un tono macabro mientras más apretaba el puño y se escuchaba de fondo los gritos del antiguo señor.

Rod: no puede s…ser…-susurro mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con solo un par de golpes lo dejo totalmente herido, su cuerpo no respondía con lo que le ordenaba solo pudo levantar ligeramente la mirada para observar a su oponente-maldito-barbullo con los dientes de pura frustración su oponente era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, lo observo detenidamente y vio que ni siquiera había sudado ni una sola gota de sudor-maldición-dijo apenas audible eso creía él, cuando el ser oscuro lo observo de una forma macabra, en su rostro

Akuma: pronto será tu turno-le dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, entre mas apretaba el puño, los últimos gritos de dolor del antiguo señor se escuchaban con tal agonía queseé te helaba la sangre y un escalofría recorrería tu cuerpo

Cerca del dojo

El grupo comandado por el erizo negro y el lince se apresuraron para llegar al dojo, llegando a una calle bastante destruida por alguna pelea escombros caídos por todo el lugar

Samanta: pero que es esto-dijo observando unas piezas de metal al observarlo, observo el lugar-parece que fue una pelea interesante por como quedo el lugar-dijo captando la atención de sus compañeros de grupo

Merute: que encontraste-le pregunto el enorme rinoceronte de piel gris con tono serio mientras observaba como su compañera le señalaba con la mirada los pedazos de metal que se encontraba en el lugar-el comunicador-dijo mientras observaba el lugar detenidamente-mmm… debo admitir que la chica le dio una buena pelea-dijo observando los destrozos y lo edificios que avían caído , incluso un poco de sangre fresca que se hallaba en el suelo producto de una pelea, los demás integrantes solo observaron el lugar para hallar a la eriza, hasta que una risa de burla y diversión se escuchaba en lo alto y cerca de ellos.

Kodoku: jajaja es inútil que la busquen-dijo con veneno en sus palabras, los presentes voltearon viendo en frente de ellos una arpía de cabellos cafés y grandes garras que mostraba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro posada en pie en unos de los edificios que se habían desplomado por su fuerza-acabare con ustedes como acabe con ella-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa siniestra

Continuara…


	24. La Mirada del Demonio de las Sombras II

Capitulo 24

Cerca del dojo

Kodoku: jajaja es inútil que la busquen-dijo con veneno en sus palabras, los presentes voltearon viendo en frente de ellos una arpía de cabellos cafés y grandes garras que mostraba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro posada en pie en unos de los edificios que se habían desplomado por su fuerza-acabare con ustedes como acabe con ella-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa siniestra

Samanta: Quien eres-pregunto con prepotencia a la arpía que solo ensanchaba mas su sonrisa

Kodoku: mi nombre es Kodoku-dijo con orgullo-soy la señora de la noche, la más bella de las mujeres que pisan ahora esta tierra-dijo saltando del edificio posándose en frente de ellos a unos cuantos metros

Lina: ¡ja! Parece que tienes una compañera con delirios iguales a los tuyos samantita-dijo con burla a la chica, esta solo le devolvió una mirada fulminante

Shadow: no es momento de que se pongan a discutir-intervino el erizo negro- tu eres la causante de esto-pregunto con autoridad a la arpía que tenía en frente

Kodoku: mm…nada mal chico, me gusta tu autoridad es posible que haya lugar para ti en nuestro mundo que vamos imponer entre las cenizas de este estúpido mundo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Shadow: lo siento pero yo no me aliado con las escorias-dijo con repulsión

Kodoku: que pena-dijo observando al erizo- serias un buen elemento-dijo con una sonrisa-pero si tu opción es morir, lo haré con gusto-dijo sacando sus garras afiladas a los presentes.

Coral: veremos quién muere primero- la reto con decisión

Kodoku: jajaja creen que ustedes podrán detenerme, un grupo de chiquillos-dijo en medio de carcajadas-cuantos deseos tienen de morir todos ustedes-dijo borrando su sonrisa de su rostro a una cara más seria- cumpliré sus deseos-dijo lanzándose al ataque contra el grupo a una gran velocidad, el grupo se puso en guardia pero fueron atacados por varias criaturas que aparecieron en el lugar, la arpía se había enfocado en el erizo negro y en su compañera, ella sin dificultad podía pelear contra ambos, a una gran velocidad- nada mal chiquillos sí que saben entretener-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-a ver cuánto duran-dijo atacando a la eriza de color azul con toda su velocidad, la eriza rápidamente esquivaba sus ataques, sus garras solo rasgaban muy levemente sus ropas, mientras el erizo la contraatacaba a sus espaldas, pero la arpía podía pelear con ambos sin importar su posición.

En el dojo

Las cosas no iban mejor, los ancianos estaban débiles, pronto moriría el señor de una manera sanguinaria y cruel, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ahora todo dependía del sucesor solo observaba consternado al señor mientras sufrió de dolor en el suelo, sin que él pudiera intervenir o ayudar, los golpes de aquel ser oscuro lo habían herido cruelmente al punto de no poder ponerse en pie, ahora solo observaba con miedo, y tristeza mientras el demonio gozaba de los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de aquel pobre anciano

Rod: ¡DEJALO!-ordeno entre sus gritos de suplica, el demonio dejo de hacer sufrir al anciano, observando al erizo con aquellos ojos carmesí-déjelo y hare lo que me pida –dijo entre dientes con una voz hostil

Akuma: jajaja a sí que te rindes-dijo entre una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro- que bajo has caído tokoida-dijo observando al anciano con son de burla-escogiste a un sucesor débil que está dispuesto a dejar todo por salvarte que noble de su parte ¿no crees?-dijo con una carcajada de diversión

Rod: maldito canalla-dijo con ira- solo un verdadero débil saciaría su gozo con el dolor de un pobre anciano-dijo poniéndose en pie con la poca energía que le quedaba-eres muy poco hombre…-lo reto, pero su habla cayo al sentir un fuerte golpe en su estomago, y de pronto se vio estampado en una de las paredes del salón, su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil, el demonio sujetaba con su mano izquierda su cuello mientras lo tenia levantado del cuello, con una mirada fría en su rostro

Akuma: así que quieres morir primero verdad- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- bien te voy a complacer a ti primero mandándote al infierno- dijo alzando su mano derecha convirtiéndose en una daga en su lugar envuelta en un aura oscura que emanaba de el- hasta pronto sucesor-dijo apuntando a su pecho.

Continura…


	25. la ultima batalla

Capitulo 25

Akuma: así que quieres morir primero verdad- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- bien te voy a complacer a ti primero mandándote al infierno- dijo alzando su mano derecha convirtiéndose en una daga en su lugar envuelta en un aura oscura que emanaba de el- hasta pronto sucesor-dijo apuntando a su pecho.

Rod: lo veremos-tomo toda la energía que le quedaba convirtiendo en un gran rayo que dio un golpe directo en su pecho haciéndolo que lo soltara y cayendo al suelo sin energía

Akuma: maldito crees que con eso podrás eliminarme JAJA, piénsalo dos veces bastardo-acercándose con la daga con más fuerza oscura en su alrededor-esta vez te acabare

En la ciudad

La pelea con la arpía era pareja los dos erizos se disponían peleando con lo necesario de su velocidad podían herirla pero ella podía curarse rápidamente, mientras el resto quitaba los escombros cerca de donde estaba destruido el transmisor

Lina: vamos, vamos debes estar por aquí-retirando los escombros

Samanta: esto es inútil si la encontramos seguro estará muerta

Merute: no cuesta nada buscarla

Samanta: si te refieres que la vida no es nada claro te apoyo-con sarcasmo

Zack: dejen de hablar y encuéntrenla-ordeno

En la pelea iban parejos pero sus fuerzas se iban agotando cada vez más en la pelea ni siquiera con las esmeraldas podían acabarla esta que en medio de los escombros un pequeña pero tenue luz se hizo paso entre los escombros dejando anonadados a los presentes, con rapidez se partió en dos pequeñas esferas luminosas dirigiéndose rápidamente a ambos erizos y perdió su brillo al tocar sus pechos

Lina: que fue eso?

Kodoku: maldición tendré que eliminarlos pronto- ataco rápidamente mientras estaban distraídos, pero antes de poder desgarrar con sus garras un campo alrededor de ambos erizos la contraataco haciéndoles bastante daño antes de caer al suelo-maldición…

Shadow: parece que estamos parejo-un aura mayor lo cubría a él y a su compañera – es hora de acabarte-observando a su eriza de color azul-lista

Coral: lista cuando tu digas-le sonrió, ambos juntaron la energía que les quedaba formando una gran estela de luces alrededor que pronto ilumino todo dejando ciego a los presentes la luz intensa se fue apagando lentamente dejando solamente un montón de ceniza con una piedra oscura totalmente destruida-impresionante las heridas se han desvanecido-observando sus brazos

Shadow: mmm…pregunto de donde habrá salido esa energía aun la siento correr por dentro-dijo mientras apretaba su puño

Lina: no está-quitando el último escombro

Zack: demonios- recogiendo un pedazo de tela del suelo- lo siento Lina debió haberla absorbido como a las criaturas-observándola

Pinckaii: es posible

Sword: lo único que nos queda es ir al dojo principal-observando la infraestructura

Shadow: es mejor que vayamos de una vez

En el dojo

Akuma: este es tu fin pequeña basura-usando su daga con fuerza antes de tocar su pecho la daga se rompió al sentir un pequeño impacto-pero qué demonios…

Katy: no le pongas un dedo encima- apoyada en la venta de la habitación-déjalo tranquilo

Akuma: jajaja vaya, vaya así que al fin te haces acto de presencia no belleza-con burla-pero llegas a tiempo de ver morir a tu novio-restaurando su daga

Katy: al único que veo que va morir aquí serás tu-bajando de la ventana

Akuma: ya lo veremos pequeña-se acerco atacándola con rapidez, lo esquivaba con la rapidez que su atacante lo hacía-nada mal veremos qué tal te va con esto incremento su poder con tal fuerza que las paredes se empezaron a agrietar rápidamente y con una intensidad de aura a su alrededor, ataco con más fuerza a ambos erizos no duro mucho la pelea, su incremento fue mayor que dejo heridos y agotados a ambos erizos-jajaja no tienen oportunidad, pero primero hare lo que debía hacer yo mismo hace mucho tiempo-tomando del cuello ala eriza que se encontraba herida en el suelo-jajaja eso te pasa al prestar tu poder, que imbécil fuiste-agarrándola con mayor fuerza del cuello mientras ella luchaba por liberarse sin resultado alguno-pero bueno jajaja es tu fin-su cuerpo de el se torno oscuro mientras que el de la eriza se tornaba blanco mientras poco a poco se desvanecía su aura a su alrededor, mientras ella se agitaba de dolor

Rod: su…suel… suéltala le haces daño-tratando de ponerse de pie sin resultado alguno-déjala en paz

Akuma: jajaja debe sentir fatal ver como el amor de tu vida es destruida en frente tuyo-con una sonrisa macabra-bien lo hare más rápido para que no la veas sufrir-su aura envolvió a la eriza mientras la eriza dio un grito de dolor-que delicia mira como grita de dolor, como se sentirá ese dolor cuando te arrancan la vida a cada segundo-con risa en su voz-disfruta sucesor será la última vez quela veas-la tenue aura de luz se desvaneció de la eriza, y con ella su vida, la oscuridad la consumió rápidamente su cuerpo dio un pequeño resplandor y de esta pequeñas partículas de luz se desprendieron mostrando una estela de luces brillantes, solo de esta se cayó el medallón totalmente ennegrecido, sin ningún brillo alguno -se acabo, jajaja ahora tengo toda energía para destruir todo el universo-observando al erizo que está en el suelo totalmente agobiado por lo que había pasado-pero antes acabare contigo primero

Rod: no me importa acabaste con lo que quería y no pude protegerla, pero te acabare con mis propias manos-poniéndose de pie como pudo-no me importa que no tenga energía suficiente te hare pagar por lo que hiciste- con rencor en su mirada

Akuma: te acabare enseguida-agarrándole del cuello mientras lo subía un poco- no tienes el poder para acabarme

Shadow: el no, pero nosotros si -golpeándolo en el rostro asiendo que cayera al suelo-estas bien-le pegunto

Rod: no se metan-le grito-yo acabare con él con mis propias manos

Shadow: que apenas tienes para poder pararte nosotros nos encargamos

Lina: no puedes hacer nada rod estas herido-sacándolo de ahí- y el maestro-pregunto-está a salvo los demás los sacaron de aquí vamos te curare las heridas

Rod: no me iré yo tengo que acabar con e….-cayo inconsciente mientras Lina lo sujetaba

Shadow: sácalo de aquí solo será un estorbo no tiene energía para esta pelea- ella solo obedeció mientras lo sacaban de ahí solo se escuchaban golpes y gritos dentro del dojo, la pelea era brutal destrozos por todo el lugar gritos y peleas solo se llevaba hasta que solo un pequeño destello se produjo y en un segundo todo se desvaneció volviéndose en escombros, solo de ahí salieron los erizos magullados y con leves heridas en su cuerpo.

Lina: que paso donde esta…

Shadow: desapareció al ver que no nos podía derrotar, como esta

Pinckaii: débil pero bien, todos estarán bien

Señor: que paso con la eriza

Coral: solo encontramos esto-mostrando el medallón ennegrecido- no sabemos qué paso

Señor: fue absorbida por su totalidad

Rod: fue mi culpa…si hubiera sido más fuerte tal vez….y…Yo

Zack: aunque hubieras hecho algo estuvieras en estos momentos muertos

Samanta: ha sido una gran pérdida lo que sufrió la aldea tendremos que empezar de nuevo, sucesor-observándolo de mala gana al erizo

Rod: no sirvo de nada, porque tendría que serlo fracase…

Shadow: escucha por algo ella rechazo el poder sabe que puedes hacerlo, no me digas que le darás la espalda a su petición-el erizo bajo su cabeza-no, daré lo que pueda para ayudar a la aldea se lo debo

Señor: tal vez haya una manera de que regrese-dijo pensativo mientras los demás lo observaban- como-pregunto el sucesor-mmm…sabemos todo de ella de su legado su historia y de donde proviene pero siempre lo guardamos en secreto por su seguridad

Shadow: seguridad si la mataron por no saber de dónde proviene y quien es en realidad

Señor: lose y fue un gran error, pero traerla de vuelta borrara los acontecimientos sucedidos antes de venir a Tokio,-observo al erizo-lo siento muchacho, pero solo servirá traerla solo una sola vez-aclaro observándolo al erizo de ojos azules-pero…

Rod: atráela de vuelta-ordeno-pero…-trato de decir el señor-sin peros si tiene que olvidar lo ocurrido antes de llegar aquí será mejor que lo haga…. No hay otra opción yo quiero verla de nuevo a aunque sea por última vez

Señor: será como ordeno nuevo sucesor

Pasaron los días que se volvieron meses y los aldeanos se pusieron a trabajar tratar de levantar todo de resurgir de nuevo ahora con su nuevo gobernante, aunque aun se preguntan cómo habrá surgido esa última batalla que solo saben los que pelearon con el mismo demonio.

Rod: se que no olvidare esto nunca…y me ayudara a ser mejor ahora-observando el cielo-solo lamento no poder decirte cuanto te quiero…mi querida amiga

Inicio del flash

Con un eclipse de luna que surgió un par de semanas de después hicieron el hechizo que traerían de vuelta al último guardián el señor uso todo su poder con la ayuda de su comité que solo con los primeros rayos del sol pudieron abrir aquellos ojos dormidos que fueron cegados por la oscuridad y liberados por el aura de la mañana

Coral: ya era hora que despertaras ya pensaba echarte agua fría encima-dijo burlona

Pinckaii: ya querías que despertara rápido por lo sucedido con r…-observando a la eriza de la camilla-olvídalo

Katy: que paso-observando a ambas erizas

Señor: veras por la pelea con samanta surgió un percance con un paralizante que afecto a los concursantes dejándolo inactivaos para el torneo-explico

Katy: entonces es por eso que termine aquí-el anciano solo asintió- no recuerdo nada de eso y quien gano-pregunto curiosa

Shadow: es normal estarás mejor en unos días

Katy: están seguros que eso ocurrió porque parece que me ocultaran algo

Shadow: no lo siento, es la verdad y resultado el ganador fue el erizo skay

Señor: es mejor que no recuerdes nada de lo ocurrido-en sus pensamientos

Rod: es bueno ver que despertaste-dijo apoyado en la puerta. fue una lástima que no participaras-dijo cabizbajo

Katy: gracias rod, pero en verdad me hubiera gustado enfrentarme contigo como lo prometimos de niños-le sonrió, el solo asintió-felicidades por ganar el torneo

Fin del flash

Rod: bueno es mejor así…espero que no veamos de nuevo querida amiga

Fin


End file.
